<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Spider-man and the City of New York by Seasilver</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23420734">Spider-man and the City of New York</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seasilver/pseuds/Seasilver'>Seasilver</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>One-Shot Collection [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Spider-Man (Video Game 2018), Spider-Man - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU Mostly, Adult Peter Parker, Angst, Children, F/M, Fire department, Fluff, Gen, Miles Morales is now a thing, Not Tom Holland, Original Character(s), Police, Precious Peter Parker, Whump, based on the ps4 spiderman games, but he comes in around chapter 40, but later on, i just dont like the spider-man he plays, i think, key word is based, kinda like the 2018 video game, no Tony Stark, no yuri, peter has police friends, peter is also a teacher, sorry amazing actor, the point is is that hes not from the very beginning, two years after the first ps4 spider-man game</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:28:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>74,033</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23420734</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seasilver/pseuds/Seasilver</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The life of spider-man and his life as a hero.</p><p>Asking for Prompts: no sexual, suicidal, depressed or self-harm prompts please.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miles Morales &amp; Peter Parker, Peter Parker &amp; Original Female Character(s), Peter Parker &amp; Original Male Character(s), Peter Parker/Mary Jane Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>One-Shot Collection [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997791</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>80</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>117</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Little Lost Ones</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter sat on his perch high above the city, watching the people below him as they went along with their days. He sighed in pleasure as he looked at the people milling about, not a single person to be saved. Although he was pretty bored, a day when heroes weren’t needed was the day that he lived for. He let his mind drift as he munched on a cream cheese bagel that the vender had given to him for free. For the first time, the police and citizens of New York City finally started to accept him. Or at least tolerate him, but it still made his job much easier. Looking back down, he perked up when he saw a pair of children wandering around Times Square, looking around frantically for someone. The little boy led his little sister frantically trying to look over the heads of all the adults and as he was only about eight years old, he was having no such luck. Peter ate the rest of his bagel in one bite before pulling down his mask and swinging down to the street. He landed on a lamp post and jumped off when he saw a chance. He accidentally startled a tourist who was on his phone right next to it.</p>
<p>“Sorry about that.” The tourist was too shocked to say anything and just watched him as he walked off. It took a while for him to comprehend what just happened.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Did I just meet Spider-man?”</p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you need help little man?” Charles jumped as he heard the voice behind him and instinctively pulled Lilah closer to his body before turning around. He felt his mouth drop open as he saw THE Spider-man kneeling down right next to him, his head tilted in curiosity. Lilah immediately started to jump up and down on the spot before throwing herself at the older man. Her tiny arms wrapping around Peter's waist. Peter put his hands up in surprise and let out a chuckle at her enthusiasm before giving her a gentle hug back.</p>
<p>“Well, it’s nice to meet you too, what’s your name?” Spider-man picked up the small three-year-old and carried her on his hip. Poking her cheek to make her laugh and giggle loudly and when she covered her face with her hands, he started to gently poke her sides, making her laugh even more. Peter felt everyone looking at the two of them and ignored it. Instead, he offered his hand to the little boy, who gladly took it, relieved that at least one person would be able to help them whereas everyone else just looked down at them. Peter looked around as he walked, looking for anyone who looks like the pair of kids even remotely. Peter had yet to get an answer from the kids so he asked them again.</p>
<p>“Sooooooo, where are your parents? Because I wouldn’t let anyone as cute as the two of you out of my sight.” The little boy huffed at being called cute but ignored it and answered him.</p>
<p>“I’m Charles and that’s Lilah, I don’t know where mommy and daddy are.” The boy looked down glumly at his feet and Peter nearly ‘awww’ed at the sight of him. But he had a feeling that the young boy wouldn’t appreciate it at all. Peter tried to look over the heads of everyone but as he was the average height of a man, the only thing he saw was eyes looking at him or the back of other heads. He let go of Charles's hands and took the time to put Lilah on his shoulders. If they couldn’t see him, they would definitely see the little girl.</p>
<p>“Well, Charles, nice to meet you, have you been taking care of your sister? “Charles nodded along happily, distracted from his sadness from getting separated from his parents. </p>
<p>“Yeah!” Peter hummed in response and praised the young boy. The trio walked around Times Square, occasionally diverging to the smaller streets for a couple of blocks before turning back to the square. Lilah, who was a little bit too distracted by the sights, didn’t input her opinion in the conversation between Peter and Charles. Lilah looked up at one of the advertisements as they walked past it. She leaned back as they tried to keep on looking at it, making her lose her balance and grab onto the mask for dear life. The passerby’s, who had been watching them as long as they could, was also recording them at that exact moment.</p>
<p>“Maybe after we find your parents, I can go and show you <em>the</em> best pizza in thi-Hey!” Lilah let out a shriek as she started to fall backward, the fabric of Peter's mask balled up in her little fists. Peter momentarily panicked as he felt his mask slip up and over the tip of his nose before he grabbed it with one hand, grabbing Lilah’s hand with the other. </p>
<p>“Oh, that was a close one! You should be more careful Lilah, these faithful citizens won’t be able to handle just how handsome I am.” The last thing everyone else saw before Peter pulled down his mask was his wide smile, disappointing a lot of people that they weren’t able to see more of his face. Fortunately, due to the commotion that came from everyone stopping and turning to look at Spider-man’s potential unmasking.</p>
<p>“Lilah!” Peter nearly jumped at the shrill voice that called out the little girl on his shoulders. He turned to see a couple running through the crowd, tear marks all over the woman’s face, they were both closely followed by two on-duty police officers. Peter smiled at the sight of them and waved at them before placing Lilah back down next to her brother. </p>
<p>“Hey, are you the parents of these two little munchkins?” Charles pouted at the nickname but it quickly left his mind as he saw his mom. Tears welled up in his eyes and he threw himself at his mom’s legs, his dad picking up Lilah and hugging her tightly. Peter just watched this interaction, happy to see the small family of four reunited. The two officers walked over to him and watched the family with him.</p>
<p>“Didn’t know you liked kids.” Peter let out a laugh at that. Peter absolutely loved kids and he was known to be a little bit more violent when it came to crimes against kids.</p>
<p>“I love kids, but I can’t say I feel the same for you.” Hendrickson let out a laugh at his partner’s expense, he patted Peter on the back, making Peter smile himself.</p>
<p>“Yeah yeah, whatever, get out of here Spidey, before I arrest you,” Martinez said with a smile on his face. Peter let out a snicker before saying farewell to the two officers. He had already let his web connect to a nearby building and was just about to pull himself up when Charles stopped him. Peter turned around to see the quartet, all of them having a grateful smile on their face.</p>
<p>“Thank you!” Charles called out to Peter with all of the force he could muster. Peter waved and gave them a two-fingered salute before pulling himself up and out of Times Square.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Late Night Visitor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I’m telling you, Spider-man is a good guy!” Martinez said loudly into his phone, his mom was on the other side, insisting that if her son kept on talking to Spider-man, he was gonna get hurt in some way, shape or form. He rolled his eyes at his mom’s insistence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mom, you haven’t even talked to the guy, he’s really nice.” Martinez let his mom ramble as he brought his phone away from his face to see who was calling him. He quirked up an eyebrow when he saw that it was a random number.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hang on mom, I gotta take this call.” His mom said her farewells that she had to go to sleep anyway. Martinez returned them before answering the call.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello?” He cringed away when the only thing he heard was the heavy breathing of someone on the other side of the line. He brought the phone closer to his face again and repeated his greeting, this time in a questioning tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Martinez?” A surprised look came across his face as he heard the pained and breathless voice of Spider-man. His face quickly turned to one of worry as he realized something was wrong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Spider-man? What’s wrong?” He listened to the humorless chuckle and a grunt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing, well unless you count a hole in my hip a problem.” Spider-man ended it with a humorless chuckle. Now that Martinez, he could hear the rushing of wind in the background along with the characteristic sound of his web.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where are you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” There was a grunt of the crunching of gravel before he answered again. “I might be on your roof.” Martinez’s jaw dropped before he ran over to his window and was already starting to go up to the roof through the fire escape. He put his phone back in his pocket as he climbed the ladder up to the roof. He frantically looked around from where he was standing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Spider-man?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Over here.” Martinez looked over to where there was a red boot sticking out from behind the giant air conditioner unit. He ran over without a thought and was met with the sight of a bloodied Spider-man. The very thought of someone being able to ram a piece of rebar through their hero made his stomach lurch. Martinez dropped to his knees and hovered his hands above the injured spider. Peter picked up his head and smiled at the sight of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There you are, knew I could trust you.” Peter let his head drop as another wave of pain went through his body and gave out a quiet groan. The lizard ambushed Peter when he was on patrol and although he was able to dodge the initial attack, he wasn’t able to avoid the random piece of rebar that was conveniently sticking out of the wall when the lizard threw him into it. It was a miracle itself that Peter was able to get away in the first place. Now he could only hope that he forgot about good old Spidey.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened?!” Peter shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Long story, just, can I borrow your first aid kit? Then I’ll get out of your hair.” Martinez’s jaw dropped as he heard the superhero only ask for his first aid kit. He didn’t ask for help, not for a hospital, only for a first aid kit. Martinez stared at him before shaking his head violently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No way, fuck that, you’re coming with me.” Martinez grabbed Peter and carefully picked him up from the ground, making sure that he didn’t dislodge the piece of metal that was being held in place with webbing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be fine, I don’t want to trouble you.” Peter's protests were weak and feeble, the blood loss and the upcoming fever getting to him. Martinez mumbled a curse before helping Peter down the ladder and into his apartment. Martinez put Peter down on the sofa, grateful that his couch was black instead of the white his mom wanted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Spidey?” He whispered, shaking Peter's shoulder carefully. Peter groaned in response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can’t a spider get some rest?” Martinez licked his lips nervously before letting out the driest chuckle on earth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well unless you can sleep with a piece of metal in your side, I don’t think it’s a good idea.” Martinez heard Peter agree with him before he left his side to go and get the little supplies he had. He frowned when he did, he had a measly bottle of hydrogen peroxide, 3 pills of ibuprofen, and a roll of bandages. He set them down on the table next to the sofa. Peter looked over at them with a grateful smile, he could work with this, and he has worked with less.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks.” He started to sit up and get ready to pull out the piece of metal, now that he had some bandages, he would be able to get to work. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, what you are doing?” Peter tilted his head at his police friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need to get this out.” Peter grabbed the piece of metal before he was stopped by the flustered man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing?! Shouldn’t you take some medicine or something?” Peter shook his head and took in a quick few breaths before pulling out the piece of metal, grunting as he did so. He quickly webbed it up before blood got over the place. He grabbed the bandage with a shaking hand before he started to wrap himself up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can’t, my metabolism is too fast, they don’t work.” Peter finished wrapping himself before leaning back on the sofa with a sigh, his mind was already starting to drift off. He only woke up when he felt Martinez wrap a blanket around him. He was saying something and Peter had to ask him to repeat himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you allergic to anything? Is there something I can do? What’s gonna happen now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. Just calm down,” He coughed weakly and groaned in pain. He could already feel his body healing the gaping wound. “I just need to sleep this off.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sleep this off?! Spidey, you have a HOLE in you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I noticed, I’ll be fine. I’ll be healthy as a spider in the morning. Just, just, let me sleep.” He slurred his last couple of words and quickly fell asleep. Martinez stared at Peter with worry evident all over his face. Just twenty minutes ago, he was singing his praises to his mother, and now, he had his friend sleeping on his couch with a hole in his side. He started to pace around the room, and when he got sick of that, he sat down on the armchair that was across from the sofa, every time Peter groaned or coughed, he would jump up and check on him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit.” The third time Martinez checked on him, he could tell that the web-slinger had a fever that was concerning (to a normal human that is). He shook Peter awake, already having a glass of water nearby along with the fever medicine he had.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Spidey? You gotta wake up and take this.” Peter opened his eyes and instinctively turned his head away when he saw Martinez so close to him. His face fell when he saw how Peter turned away like a child would.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on Spidey, don’t be like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, your ugly mug just spooked me,” Peter responded dryly, his comment bringing a smile to Martinez’s face. He picked up the bottle and jokingly pulled open the tab where it had the dosage according to age.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, it says here that children have to take two pills only.” Peter scoffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not THAT much younger than you,” Peter said that without thinking and immediately regretted it. It wouldn’t take long for Martinez to figure out that Peter is only 23. And figure it out he did, he nearly dropped the bottle in surprise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re younger than me?” Peter stayed silent as he berated himself. “But that means that you were only a teenager when you first started?” Peter cringed away from him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Surprise?” Peter watched Martinez as he gaped at Peter. He didn’t even notice when Peter quietly took the bottle from him and popped in some pills with some water. He relaxed against the sofa and pulled the blankets around him. He was nearly asleep when Martinez came out of his daze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, ok, this is a lot to take in, but I won’t say anything. Just get some rest.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Already way ahead of you.”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Martinez woke up with a snort as nearby honk jerked him awake. His eyes immediately flickered to the sofa in front of him. The empty sofa that only had a note on it everything that Peter had used was cleaned up, even the blanket was neatly folded under the note. He snatched up the note, ready to know what had happened to his patient.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Thanks for helping me, I cleaned everything up best I could.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>           ~Spider-man</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>           (xxx) xxx-xxxx</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Martinez stared at the number that was written beneath the name before smiling. He knew Spider-man was a good guy</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Reassurance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Katie kicked the dirt under her pitifully, her classmates didn’t let her join in their game again and instead left her to the sideline of the playground. Staring at them in envy, she patiently waited for her mom to go and pick her up</p><p>“So what is a cutie like you doing with a frown?” Katie jumped and felt a pang of fear as she heard the male voice behind her. She slowly turned around and almost screamed at the wide white eyes that were staring at her.</p><p>“Spider-man?” </p><p>“That’s my name, don’t wear it out.” Peter was kneeling next to her, his lens squinting in amusement. </p><p>“So, what’s your name?”</p><p>“Katie.” Peter hummed in response and grabbed her small hands gently.</p><p>“Well Ms. Katie, what are you doing here standing off to the side? Someone as pretty as you should be the center of attention.” Katie blushed at the compliment and smiled shyly with her hands behind her back. Peter smiled widely at the reaction, with the standards girls are held up to and everything Mary Jane had to do to meet those standards, every little girl needed to know that they were beautiful. But the smile he had put on her face quickly fell off as she remembered the reason why she was the outcast. Making Peter's smile disappear as well.</p><p>“They said that I’m too weird to hang out with them.” Peter frowned at the reason she gave. As a bullied child himself, he knew how much it hurt to be the outcast and how lonely it could be.</p><p>“Why do they say that? I see a perfectly normal little girl in front of me.” Katie shook her head and looked down at her hands.</p><p>“I think it’s because I get good grades. They call me a cheater.” Katie started to tear up at the term. To a 23-year-old, it was just a false title, but to a seven-year-old, it was detrimental to be called a cheater. Peter nodded his head in understanding and started to wonder how no one had managed to notice the two of them yet.</p><p>“Oh I see, you know what I think?” He leaned forward before finishing his statement, “They’re just jealous. I know scandalous right?” The little girl was stunned.</p><p>“Why?” Peter shrugged his shoulders.</p><p>“People are weird, they don’t like it when people are better than them, hey, what’s your favorite subject?” Katie was taken aback by the sudden change in topic but answered him.</p><p>“Science, I really like science.” Peter smiled at her answer. He had just met a fellow scientist.</p><p>“Wow, you know, science is my favorite subject too.” Katie perked up at the news. She was ecstatic that she liked the same thing as Spider-man.</p><p>“Really?” Peter nodded his head in an exaggerated way.</p><p>“Yes ma’am, it’s how I was able to make my webs.” Peter let out a small piece of web as an example and Katie’s mouth dropped.</p><p>“You mean it doesn’t come from your hands?” Peter let out a chuckle at the little girl’s statement. It was common for people to think that his body naturally produced the webs. They usually believed that until they saw him switch cartridges. </p><p>“No, I’m not THAT weird,” Peter look around as the two of them finally started to get attention and realized that he had to go soon if he didn’t want a mass of children to tackle him that was never fun. “But let me tell you this, if you teach your classmates or help them out, they’ll be nicer, but if they don’t.” Peter took off his glove and changed the setting on his web shooter to give out the smaller and finer web and then switched out the cartridge for the permanent webbing he used to repair cracks and stuff. Katie stared in amazement as he started to form a small key chain with a small cartoonish spider on the end. He pushed it into her hands.</p><p>“Hold onto this when you feel lonely. And although I won’t be with you physically, I’ll keep you company through this.” Katie let out a quiet squeal and quickly hid the key chain in her shirt, she knew that if the other students saw it, they would try to take it for themselves. Peter stood back up as he heard the muttering increase to a concerning level. </p><p>“Alright, I have to go, give me a shout out next time you see me” Peter gave her a two-fingered salute before he used his web to getaway. Katie stared at the last spot she saw him and jumped when she heard her mom honk at her. She turned around and smiled widely before running towards her.</p><p>“Mom! You won’t believe what happened!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Webshooters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>“Hey, Spidey. Peter jumped up in surprise as he heard Martinez’s voice right behind him. If he was sitting on a bench, it wouldn’t have been a surprise. But considering he was sitting on the roof of a building he frequented, it scared him.</p><p>“Sweet Jesus you scared me.” Peter turned around to see the pair of officers in their casual clothes, both of them with a coffee in hand and Hernandez holding a third one. Both of them had a smile on their face.</p><p>“How did you know I was here?” The two officers didn’t answer him until they were sitting next to Spidey on the ledge of the building, Martinez answered him while handing Peter the second coffee he had.</p><p>“We just got off and saw you by chance, here you go.” Peter smiled at the coffee and gladly took it with a thanks. When he pulled up his mask, the two officers felt a twinge of fear at his partially uncovered face. From what they could see, he had a baby face and was obviously young. Martinez thought back to the time when Peter had told him that he wasn’t that much younger than him, remembering that while he was still in high school, so was Spider-man.</p><p>“Ah coffee, the drink of the gods, thanks for this you two.” Peter gave them a grateful smile before taking another sip of the coffee and let out a sigh after. His previous thoughts dismissed, Martinez let out a snicker at the sight of his teeth. It was an ongoing bet/joke that Spider-man was a man who had all types of facial disfigurements, which also included him having fangs. Peter heard his snicker and turned to look at him.</p><p>“What’s so funny?”</p><p>“Oh nothing, just thought you had fangs.” Peter laughed at this and bared his teeth as if he really did have fangs and hissed. It made the two of them laugh. Peter shook his head before addressing the rumors about his powers.</p><p>“I don’t get what’s up with people thinking I’m exactly like a spider. Just a couple of weeks ago, a little girl thought my webs were organic. I’m not that weird.”</p><p>“Your webs aren’t organic?” Peter’s mouth dropped open at his question, he threw his hands up into the air and groaned loudly.</p><p>“No! I make the webs myself, my body doesn’t just make them.” Peter grumbled into the coffee, his mouth set into a frown. Hendrickson and Martinez leaned backward and looked at each other. ‘He made them?’ Martinez mouthed to his partner, who just shrugged and straightened up.</p><p>“You make your webs?” Peter was drinking the coffee and hummed in confirmation before answering him</p><p>“Yeah, it isn’t that hard, it took me a while to figure out the formula so it could dissolve after some time, pretty easy if you know what you’re doing.” Peter shrugged his shoulders before taking another sip of the coffee. After a long day of patrol, it was a godsend.</p><p>“How do you use the webs then?” Peter stayed silent for a little bit, wondering if he trusted the pair enough, but then again, they were kind enough to bail him out of trouble and to get him some food every once in a while. </p><p>“I made some web-shooters,” He took off his glove and handed his web shooter to Hendrickson, who took it with curiosity. “That trigger in the middle releases the web and then I use it as I please.” Hendrickson put it on his wrist and tried to press down on the trigger to release the web. But as Peter had designed them where only he, or someone as strong as him, could use it. Peter laughed at his disappointed face before leaning over and pressing the trigger for him. He jumped when the web came out and hit the building across the street. </p><p>“Yeah sorry, unless you’re as strong as me, you can’t use it.” As soon as he said that, he saw a familiar look come upon Martinez and saw that rebellious smile on his face. </p><p>“Bet.” Martinez leaned back and exchanged smiles with his partner before jumping up and huddling together. Peter just watched with mild amusement as he watched the police officers try and press down the trigger hard enough for the web to come out. He took sips of his coffee every once in a while, keeping his ears open for crime while also trying to make sure that they didn’t break his web shooter or web their hands together.</p><p>“No, put your hand there.”</p><p>“That hurts!”</p><p>“Suck it up! I refuse to let a piece of metal defeat me!” Peter watched them until he finished his coffee, then he took a swing around the neighborhood, it was a little bit hard with just one web shooter but he managed. Then came back to see the two of them with their hands webbed together and with a very sour look on their face. His web shooter was being held in Martinez’s hand it brought him joy to see that his web shooter was undamaged and fine.</p><p>“So, I see that a piece of metal defeated you?” Peter landed on the ledge as he said this, the two of them glared at him, after trying to get unstuck for a while, they were not amused. Martinez tossed Peters web shooter back at him.</p><p>“Just get me out of here, I don’t want to spend my night with this guy.” After many months of interacting with Spider-man and his webs, they knew it was going to take a while before the webs disintegrated enough for the two of them to break free. Peter laughed and shook his head at the two of them. He took out the solvent while walking over to them. </p><p>“I knew you two were stubborn but this is hilarious, I have half a mind of just leaving you two like that just to spite you,” Peter gently grabbed the mass of webbing and then tried to spray it with it. Keyword being tried.</p><p>“Ah,” Peter tried to spray it two more times, only for it to spray air. He shook it to see if it was jammed but no, it was just empty. “It’s empty…” The two officers started to slowly get closer to Peter, annoyed that the very person they had relied on couldn’t help them. Peter took the web shooter, put it back on before waving goodbye in a hurry.</p><p>“You know, I think I can hear someone calling me. Yup, that’s it, I gotta go, later!”<br/>
Peter quickly pulled himself away from the building and he could have sworn he heard two very familiar voices yelling his hero name at the top of their voices, but decided that duty calls. The two officers started at the last place they saw their webbed friend, both letting out a string of curses that shouldn’t be mentioned.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Bank</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You know, isn’t it past your bedtime? I don’t think your mom would approve of this bad behavior!” Peter jumped over the armed robber and quickly disarmed him, making fast work out of throwing the gun up in the air and webbing it to a building for the police to take later. The workday had just let out and it was Friday, making this particular bank packed. The scene itself was chaos, with the three armed gunmen trying to get the thinning crowd in control as they ran out the front doors into the loving arms of the police. Peter keeping the three goons too busy to get in a good shot, it was a mess, to say the least.</p><p>“Can you just shut up!” The ringleader shouted at Peter, taking the chance to grab a little girl from the running crowd while he was too distracted trying to stop the other two. The reaction was immediate, police started to call for a ceasefire, making any and all hostages in the area bunker down behind anything that would stop a bullet. Peter, who had just finished wrapping up the two subordinates in his web, froze on the spot. He cursed under his breath before slowly turning around to face the two. The ringleader smiled widely at the reaction before forcing the gun to the little girl's head. </p><p>“Nobody move! Or I’ll kill her!” The little girl whimpered in response and closed her small eyes, the tears barely visible against her dark skin.</p><p>“No no no, don’t hurt her! I’ll do whatever you want!” Peter had his hands right in front of him, he was used to the threats and already knew that as long as he listened to the thug, nothing would happen. The thug smiled a vicious smile as he realized that he had full control over the masked superhero. He pulled the gun away from the girl and instead pointed it at Peter.</p><p>“You stay right there and if you move one fucking inch. I swear to god I will blow her fucking brains out!” Peter felt a pit of fear and dread in the bottom of his stomach, his spider-sense screaming at him to move out of the way immediately. He swallowed heavily before nodding his head.</p><p>“Ok, ok, I won’t move, just please don’t hurt her. She’s not a part of this, this is between you and me.” Peter spoke slowly and bowed his head to show that he was submissive to the scum. The man motioned for Peter to take a step back, so he did, and he kept on taking steps backward until he was standing close to the bank doors, surrounded by broken glass and the remnants of the doors. </p><p>“Now don’t fucking move.” It took every fiber of his being to stay still, to let the bullet hit his upper thigh. He let out a muffled scream of pain and fell back onto the glass. The thin spandex doing almost nothing to prevent the glass from cutting into his skin. The little girl screamed at the sudden noise and started to openly sob. Peter put his hands over the wound, grateful that the man managed to miss his artery.</p><p>“Get back up, or the girl gets it!” Peter groaned in pain, the bullet combined with the glass made his world one of pain. The man growled in annoyance before letting one loose into the air.</p><p>“I said get up!” Martinez exchanged a fearful glance at his partner, the situation was bad and was quickly becoming worse. Based on what he was hearing over his radio, the snipers couldn’t shoot or the bullet would hit the little girl too. The older police officers were already calling in ambulances, Hendrickson let out a small sound of remorse as he watched the superhero slowly get up back onto his feet, heavily favoring his right leg. Even from their position, they could see the blood slowly dripping down his leg. Peter looked at the sobbing little girl and tried to comfort her, his voice echoing across the empty street.</p><p>“It’s ok, its ok sweetheart. I’ll be fine, it isn’t your fault, “The little girl's sobs decreased and she stared at Peter with red tear rimmed eyes. “You’re so brave, sweetie. This will be all over soon I pro-“</p><p>“Shut up! You say another word and I’ll kill her.” Peter's jaw snapped shut with audile clack, the little girl started to cry again but was this time shaking her head at him, silently pleading with Peter to stop letting himself get hurt. Peter could already feel himself getting light-headed, although the bullet managed to avoid a major blood vessel, it was still a hole in his leg. </p><p>“I want a car! Give me the car or I’ll kill both of them!” The man let another bullet rip through Peter's shoulder to emphasize it. Peter just managed to stay on his feet, doing an awkward one-legged dance to do so, the wounds making it awkward to stand up. His left arm dangled limply while his right leg did the same, the lack of blood, more pain, made Peter have a hard time to keep his balance. Martinez withholds a sob as he saw his close friend starting to sway. Blood dripping down from his arm and leg onto the cement below his feet. He bit his lip as he listened to the radio and almost let out a whoop of relief as he heard the snipers confirm their position and opening. Giving Martinez the hope that the little girl and residential superhero would be able to make it out of here alive.</p><p>“Everyone get back! Where’s that ca-“ The man was suddenly silenced, a loud gunshot ringing throughout the empty street as his body dropped to the ground, leaving the little girl standing as straight as a rod. Police officers started to swarm the scene, the majority of them running to retrieve the little girl, others making sure that the guns man and his fellow goons were taken into custody. The rest of them, including Martinez and Hendrickson, ran over to Spider-man, getting there just in time to catch him. He could feel the shivering body under his hands, pieces of glass pricking his own hands before they fell onto the ground. He only started to panic now as he heard the shaky wheezy sound of his breathing.</p><p>“Where’s that ambulance?! We have to get him to the hospital NOW!” </p><p>“NO!” Despite the fact that he already lost a concerning amount of blood, Peter still had enough strength to stand up by himself and push Martinez off of him, making him stumble backward, nearly making him fall onto the glass that was under their feet. They all looked at Spider-man in fear. Never had they feared the five-ten happy go lucky man, but now that they were faced with a bloodied, injured, and nervous Spider-man, they were going to stick to the saying that fear makes a man act differently.</p><p>“I’m no’ going 'o a hospi’al.”Peter slurred his words, the other police officers let took a step back, leaving Martinez and Hendrickson the only people around him. They had long been declared the Spidey handlers as his close friends. They both approached him slowly with their hands open. Based on past conversations, they knew that Peter would do almost anything to avoid going to a hospital.</p><p>“Spidey, we need to take you to the hospital,” He stopped as Peter started to web up his wounds, the webs stopping the bleeding enough to keep it inside his body but still not enough to keep the webs white. “That’s not going to be enough and you know it.” Peter was panicking on the inside, he knew that his measly webs weren’t going to be enough, but he couldn’t risk going to a hospital to get treated. Slowly, he rose his hand at his two friends. Martinez paled as he realized that he was going to do.</p><p>“No, no Spider-man don’t you dare! Let me help you!” Peter quickly webbed their feet to the cement before connecting to the nearby building. Whispering as he pulled himself up</p><p>“I’m sorry.”</p><p>“SPIDEY!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Bank pt 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“And in other news, Spider-man has not been seen since the bank robbery last Friday, he was last seen leaving the scene af-“Hendrickson turned off the TV. Annoyed and frustrated that they have yet to find Spider-man after nearly five days of searching for Spider-man. At first, it was just the police force, and then it quickly spread across social media, making citizens join in the search. An entire city was looking for one primary-colored man and they were yet to find him. He looked at the clock and clicked his tongue, it was already time for work and he would much rather be trying to find his friend, but he had bills to pay. He slammed the door as he walked out of the room in a huff, anxious to get to work in hopes of being able to leave earlier.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hendrickson’s attention was caught by his partner walking into the department, looking exhausted from what was most likely a long night of searching. He put his hand on the younger man's shoulder and gave him a sympathetic smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’ll turn up, it takes a lot to knock him down.” Martinez gave him a thankful smile before sitting down at his desk to get back to work. They stayed like that for hours, working on the tedious paperwork that comes with the job.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, where could I find officers Martinez and Hendrickson?” The girl at the front of the department didn’t even look up at the superhero as she pointed him in the general direction. Peter looked in that direction and saw them sitting at their desks. He thanked her before hesitantly walking into the area. He felt out of place and he knew that he was out of place among the uniformed men and women of the city. He quietly approached the desk, the room steadily getting quieter as people started to notice him. He could hear a mix of excited, relieved, and annoyed whispers in the room. Martinez noticed the room getting quieter and looked up just in time to see Spider-man stop right next to their desk, scratching his head that made him look bashful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey…” Hendrickson’s recognized the voice and looked up to see if it was really him. His mouth dropped open along with his partners when they realized that Spidey was standing in front of them healthy. And unfortunately for Peter, Martinez was the first one to react.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You fucking asshole!” Peter put his hands up in defense as Martinez grabbed what little he could of Peter's uniform and shook him back and forth, accentuating his anger towards the spider for not letting him help Peter. Everyone who was watching dropped their jaws in surprise and amazement that he was brave enough to manhandle the superhero like that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why didn’t you let us help you?! Why didn’t you trust us enough to take you to the hospital!?” Peter grabbed his hands gently and forced him away, although he couldn’t see, Peter had a sad smile on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s because the last time I was in a hospital, I woke up to someone trying to take off my mask. Besides, I’m alright now, there’s nothing to worry about.” Peter ended this with a nervous chuckle. Martinez was still peeved but ultimately accepted his reason. Hendrickson rose an eyebrow at his statement and noticed how Peter's left shoulder seemed to be a little bit lower than the right.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure about that?” Hendrickson squeezed his left shoulder, making Peter let out a strangled sound. The wound was almost completely healed, as soon as his body healed that major damage in his leg, it moved onto his shoulder, so it wasn’t as healed as his leg. “Because it looks to me like it still isn’t healed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uncle, uncle!” The rest of the station finally started to go back to normal, realizing that the three of them were back to on good terms. Hendrickson let go of his shoulder, making him sigh in relief and rub at his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jerk.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Idiot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, that’s fair.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure that you’re really ok?” Martinez walked around Peter, looking at him with a critical eye, before poking his shoulder much like a child would. Peter rolled his eyes and swatted his hand away, his lens squinting in amusement</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yup, nothing a couple nights of sleep couldn’t fix, still a little bit sore though.” Peter swung his arm around and winced at the movement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yup, still sore, I’ll probably go home a little bit early after patrol.” Peter let out a very manly squeak when his close friend grabbed him by the back of his costume and forced him into the desk chair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope, you are staying right here until we are finished with our shift.” Peter tilted his head in confusion before saying slowly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You do know you can’t stop me right?” Martinez made a sound of acknowledgment before taking out a rubric cube and placing it in front of Peter, all of the colors were mixed up. Peter picked it up and looked at him with a tilt to his head</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Solve this and then you can go, until then, you just sit there and relax.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok,” Peter put the complete rubric cube back on the desk and stood up. “See you guys later.” Peter walked out of the police station with a casual wave over his shoulder. Martinez picked up the rubric cube and looked at the retreating figure of spider, one more time at the cube with a surprised look on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the fuck?”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Rainy Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter cursed his luck as he walked down the sidewalk. It was a beautiful sunny day when he walked out and the pouring rain was just a reminder that Peter really needed to get into the habit of checking the weather every day. He rubbed his arms in an effort to warm them up the slightest bit to try and stave off the biting cold that came with the rain. His hair dripped pitifully into his eyes, long enough to make Peter look like some emo kid. Although Peter was able to see, the only thing others saw was a wet kid that had his eyes completely covered. People around him were milling about, nice and dry in their rain gear, kids walked home with each other, parents tried to get home after the workday. Peter crossed the street with a little girl next to him, for some odd reason, this particular part of the street was oddly empty. Peter stood closer to her as his protective instincts kicked in, the little girl took no notice and just continued on with her day. </p><p>Martinez was standing on the other side of the street, keeping an eye on the incoming traffic, it was always on days like this where people seemed to forget how to drive. He kept on eye on everyone who was crossing the street, barely noticing the little girl and Peter Parker as they crossed the street. The flow of traffic finally started to slow down, making his job a little bit easier.</p><p>He jumped as he heard the familiar sound of tires sliding against the slick street, the frantic honking as a semi cabin lost control on the street. He felt his stomach hit the ground under his feet, even though it was just the cabin, the semi still had enough power to destroy almost anything in its way. He ran towards the intersection where Peter and the little girl are, frantically blowing his whistle to bring everyone’s attention to him and the truck.</p><p>“Move! Everyone get out of the way!” Shrieking filled the air as people realized what was happening, people on the sidewalk slipped and fell as they tried to get to the man and child that were in the oncoming intersection. Martinez was relieved to see that the man had enough common sense to grab the little girl to get her out of the way. The only downside is that small detour didn’t leave enough time for them to get out of there safely. Martinez pumped his arms faster as he tried to get there. From what he could see, the man was huddled around the little girl, ready to protect her with his body.</p><p>Peter cursed as the truck got closer, if only he had his web-shooters, he would be able to get out of the way in time. He picked up and little girl and waited for the last moment to jump up and over the path of the semi. Gasps ran throughout the crowd, they recognized those movements, they recognized the way the man flipped over the semi and landed on the street in that position. It didn’t take long for them to realize that it was their beloved superhero in his casual clothes. Cell phones whipped out as they realized this could be their chance to see his face, all of them cursing as they realized that his brown hair was in the way for them to see his face as a whole. Peter heard the muttering and made sure that he kept his head low, he set the little girl on the ground before checking on the semi. It was by some miracle that the driver had finally gotten control and stopped at the next intersection without hitting anyone or anything. </p><p>“Spidey?” Peter jumped as he heard Martinez’s voice right behind him, but didn’t turn around.</p><p>“Take care of her.” Martinez blinked in surprise as he heard Peter's voice, it was definitely Spider-man, he had heard that voice enough to recognize it by now. He barely nodded his head in confirmation before Peter nodded his head in return and got a running start before jumping up to one of the lamp post. If people thought it was just some freakishly athletic guy that saved the girl, they were proven wrong as they watched Peter grab onto the pole, swing around the pole like a gymnast would to build speed, before letting go to land on the nearby rooftop. The only thing everyone could do was stare at his retreating figure as he disappeared behind some rooftops. By the time everything had been sorted out, Martinez was ready to go home and think over the day’s events. He picked up his phone when it started ringing, not even bothering to look at the caller id.</p><p>“Hello?”</p><p>“How’s the girl?” He took away the phone and looked at the caller id when he heard the superheroes voice. </p><p>“She’s fine, her mom picked her up not too long ago.” He heard Peter sigh in relief.</p><p>“Thank god, how’s the media doing?” Peter was leaning against the wall on his bed, not willing to look at any news outlets. Martinez bit his lip in nerves, based on the way his phones kept on pinging with notifications, there was a lot of uproar over this.</p><p>“Not good, the videos people took are the only thing they’ve been playing, but none of them were able to get a good shot of your face.”</p><p>“Oh my god, that’s another ten years off of my life.” Peter sighed in relief again, this time the slightly bigger load was off his chest and now he knew that his family was going to be safe. He ran his hand down his face.</p><p>“Alright, I’m going to dry myself some more before heading out for patrol, see you later.” Martinez wanted to keep on talking to him, but he recognized that exhausted tone in Peter’s voice and remembered that he could do that later.</p><p>“Alright, see you later.” He hung up the phone and sighed before thinking back on the few videos he has seen, something about him seemed familiar.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Good Times</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter shifted the bags that were webbed onto his back. The bags were filled with snacks, drinks, and some water guns he got from the local store in his neighborhood. The hot summer day made him want to cry, skin-tight clothes were great and all, until you were forced into the scorching heat or freezing cold for hours on end. Bringing himself out of his thoughts, he landed on the almost empty street below.</p><p>“Anyone up for a game?!” The kids that were playing on the street or were chilling around in their living rooms perked up at the sound of Spider-man’s voice, the sound of children greeting their parents' goodbye filled the street as front doors were slammed and the chattering of children filled the air. This particular neighborhood was small, making it easy for Peter to drop by every once in a while to hang out with the kids for a little bit. Peter took off the bags that were on his back and started to tear open the bags for the children to take their loot. Making sure that he grabbed the snacks of the youngest participant and his own before stepping back. The ten children took their loot before sitting down on the curb with Spider-man.</p><p>“So, how is everyone doing?” Peter threw a chip into his mouth as he asked the kids who were sitting around them. He let out a chuckle as he heard them complain about the normal kid things.</p><p>“My mom keeps on getting on my case for not cleaning my room!”</p><p>“My dad’s got mad at for not walking our dog.”</p><p>“My parents got mad for getting a bad grade on my last test.” The complaints were many, although Peter would love to deal with their problems instead of the ‘I better dodge this before I get killed’ oh how these kids had much to learn.</p><p>“Well, Luke, I don’t think it’s fun for your mom to pick up your mess every day, Karin, you need to walk little Gina, so she won’t have an accident, and Angel, lemma see your homework, maybe I can help you.” The kids groaned at what thought was nagging and rolled their eyes. Peter just laughed and continued to talk with the kids until all of the snacks were gone. Peter stood up, deciding that it was time to whip out the water gun for the nine kids. Peter blinked in surprise before he recounted the kids again, isn’t there supposed to be ten?</p><p>“Hey, Luke, where’s your sister?” said Luke, looked around, looking for his little sister that seemed to disappear before turning to Spider-man with a shrug of his shoulders.</p><p>“I dunno.” Luke’s eyes flickered to right behind Peter, and with the tingling of his Spidey sense, he knew that Brittany was probably right behind him, trying to pull something. With a quiet sigh, he stayed put, decided to entertain the young children. He squatted down and put his hands under his chin like he was wondering where she went.</p><p>“Huh, I wonder where she weayyiiii!” Peter jumped high into the air as the combination of an ice cube down his back along with the quick spray of a water hose hit him. He was amazed that the kids were able to do this fast enough to get their desired reaction.</p><p>“Ah! Cold! Cold! Someone get it out!” Peter kept on jumping all over the place, trying to get the ice cube out of his suit, he could hear the kids laughing their little hearts out at his pain. Still feeling the cold, Peter just grabbed the water hose, planning to thoroughly soak the kids who made him so miserable. The younglings squealed and screamed as they ran away, grabbing their own water gun filling it up at the station one of the older kids set up, getting ready to go to war with Spider-man.</p><p>“Runnn!”</p><p>“Oh no, you don’t!”</p><p>“Get him!” </p><p>“Ouch, hey! Why are you guys so strong!” Peter let the kids jump onto him and let them think that they were overpowering him. He slowly sunk to the ground until he was laying on his stomach, the kids were sitting on his back, effectively pinning him down. He squirmed under them trying to get out.</p><p>“Come on guys! Let me out!” he wiggled around for emphasis.</p><p>“No! Mom! Come and get a picture!” Peter's jaw dropped when he saw the woman standing over by the stairs. He didn’t see her earlier and felt the blush start to climb up his face. He didn’t mind acting like a fool in front of people, but he does mind when it’s in front of people he didn’t know they were there.</p><p>“Already way ahead of you kiddo.” She had a wide smile on her face. Peter just put his face on the ground and groaned loudly before trying to get out one more time.</p><p>“Let me out!!”</p><p>They didn’t let him out.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Who's Stronger?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Hey…how strong do you think Spidey is?” Martinez took a bite out of his burrito as he asked this out loud in the break room. The other officers looked at him and a look of pondering came across all of their faces as they considered it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” The female officer took a sip of her coffee. “I’ve seen him catch a car Dr. Octavius threw at him.” One of the other male officers nodded his head along with her words, cleaning up the kitchen as he did so.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’ve seen him pick up pieces of rubble like it was nothing. It’s scary how strong he can be sometimes.” Martinez nodded his head in understanding, he knew that Spider-man was stupid strong but he didn’t know just how strong he was, like exactly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh, I guess this means that it would be impossible to beat him in an arm-wrestling match then huh?” Martinez asked the room, all of them smiling at the young man’s antics.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, maybe if you had some help, maybe you’ll win?” Hendrickson was leaning against the door to the break room, listening to the conversation the others were having. Martinez turned around with a smile that everyone had seen before and they were a little bit concerned to see it again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great, now you gave him an idea.” Hendrickson put his hands up in defense, he already knew that his partner had a plan and that he was probably going to carry it out. They all watched the 24-year-old take out his phone with a concerning smile on his face and dial someone before putting it on speakerphone for everyone to hear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Spidey here, how can I help you?” The distinct voice of Spider-man traveled through the phone, in the background, they could hear the wind rushing by.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Spidey, how strong are you?” Everyone's jaw dropped as they stared at Martinez, many of them nearly forgetting about their item of food or drink until it nearly fell out of their hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sure, it’s been a while since I’ve tried to figure that out. Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you be willing to have a giant arm-wrestling match? You against everyone who wants to participate? At the same time?” Peter let out a laugh and the other noticed the wind stop as Peter landed on a rooftop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You want me to go against a whole bunch of people at the same time in an arm-wrestling match?” Martinez nodded his head as if Peter was there to see it and the others just listened attentively.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, that just about sums it up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That sounds like the perfect way for someone to get hurt, it’s a terrible idea,” Everyone’s faces fell at this point. “Alright, I’m on my way. Be there in 10.” Peter hung up and all of the other slowly looked at each other, smiles spreading across their faces. They watched Martinez as he practically jumped in place out of excitement before running out into the main area, spreading the word.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter landed right in front of the police station before hesitantly walking in. Although the cops weren’t after him anymore, it was still a little bit weird to walk in there. When he walked in, he was a little bit surprised to see some of the desks pushed up against the wall, leaving space in the middle for one more desk and two chairs. He was even more surprised when he saw the smiling faces of about ten cops plus Martinez looking at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cool you’re here!” Martinez bounded forward and led Peter to the chair before sitting across from him and putting up his right arm onto the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, put her up.” Peter looked at him with a tilt to his head before putting his hand up, grasping his hand. He nodded in conferment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, let’s do this.” They both nodded their heads and then Peter just watched emotionlessly as Martinez tried to move his arm with all of his might, even going as far to use his body weight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, looks like I can’t do this myself, come on boys, help me out.” Peter watched in surprise as the other officers started to crowd the two of them, each of them wrapping their hands around Martinez’s or Peters. Everyone’s positioning was certainly awkward, or at least it was for Peter. While everyone else was comfortably leaning or sitting, the guys who were standing behind were close enough to make Peter lean down to the table, like he was laying down his head to take a nap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me thinks this isn’t fair.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re the superhero,” Peter grumbled in return and just waited for them to start.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok! On three, one three!” Peter let out a squawk of surprise before flexing his arm to make sure that he wouldn’t lose this battle. There was a lot of grunting and cursing from the effort to try and beat the superhero.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God, why are you so strong!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What can I say?” Peter let out a grunt as he felt his arm starting to cramp up,” I drink plenty of milk.” Peter let a smile spread across his face as he heard the groans and grumbles at his stupid joke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, I got the new K9 recruits if you guys want to…play with them? What are you guys doing?” Peter perked up at the sound of yips coming from wherever the lady came from.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Puppies?” Peter immediately slammed the mass of hands to his right, making the cops lose, and slipped out from underneath them. He spotted the woman who had a small little German Shepard pup in her arms and bounded towards her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I hold her?” The officer was already familiar to Spider-man and his antics, happily handed over the puppy to the excited superhero. Peter took her into his arms and lifted her into the air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aww yiss, aw who’s a good girl? Who’s a good girl?” Peter cuddled the puppy against his chest, letting her lick his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey! I’m ticklish there.” Peter started to laugh as the little puppy started to lick his face, her tail wagging back and forth like crazy. On the side, the officers could be seen rubbing their wrists with grimaces on their faces and if they weren’t doing that, they had a mixture of amazement and annoyance on their faces.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did, did Spider-man just beat us so he could go and play with a puppy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Looks like it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Carly, you did get everything on video right?” Everyone who heard turned to see a blonde officer with a huge smile on her face as she recorded everything, her camera focused on Spider-man playing with the puppy and laughing like a fool.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yup, this is definitely going on the stations insta account.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Naps</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Hey, you know where Spidey is?” Hendrickson perked up at the question as he walked alongside his younger counterpart. He tilted his head to the side slightly as he thought about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sure, maybe he’s on the rooftop again?” Although he didn’t specify a street, the both of them knew what he was talking about. It was the rooftop that Spidey frequented, they’re not sure why but he said that it was his favorite rooftop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe, let’s go.”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Martinez opened the door and looked around and tried to find his friend. Hendrickson came up from behind him and walked out onto the roof, looking for the same person.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t see him up here.” Martinez kept on looking around and spotted a flash of color nearby. His face spread into a smile before walking over to him, happy that he was able to talk to his friend again, it had been a couple of weeks since they’ve last had the chance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Spideyyyyyy…” Hendrickson had his interest peaked when he heard the cheerful greeting of his partner die down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong? Isn’t him?” He walked over to him and peeked over his shoulder. Surprised at what he was looking at. Peter had created this sort of hammock out of his webbing, the end connecting to the nearby building. He was curled on the makeshift bed, gentle snores came from the man. Spider-man was already a small guy, he was the average height for a male, but he was skinny. He looked like be could break like a twig and well, seeing him curled up like that, only made him seem even smaller. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Peter mumbled in his sleep before visibly shuddering in the wind that swept through the rooftop. Without missing a beat, Martinez took off his jacket and draped it over the younger man. Smiling when he heard the quiet sigh of contentment coming from the spider. Peter stirred when the jacket first touched him, but realizing that his Spidey sense was quiet, he went back to sleep. Not sure who was in front of him but he knew they didn’t intend to bring him harm. Hendrickson shook his head in fond exasperation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There are days where I think you’re in love with him or something.” Martinez snorted at that before walking away to give the sleeping spider some peace and quiet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah, he’s just my friend, not to mention he’s saved my skin before so this is the least I could do for him.” Hendrickson nodded his head in understanding before taking off his own jacket and putting it on the spider. Shrugging his shoulders when he saw the smiling face of his partner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s the least I could do.” The two officers sat nearby the sleeping spider, the both of them staring at his sleeping form like a couple of creeps.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know,” Hendrickson had his arm propped upon his knee, “I wonder how old he is. I’m pretty sure that he’s not older than 30, but still.” Martinez had his legs crossed in front of him as he sat next to his friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He said that he’s not much younger than me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He did? Wait.” He sat up, his back becoming straighter as he realized the truth. “Doesn’t that mean he was still in high school when he first started?” Martinez nodded his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, he was probably a sophomore or a junior when he first started. That’s kinda weird if you think about it, while I was fooling around in senior year, he was risking his life to protect the city. “The two of them stayed quiet at that. It really said something about the world if a 16-year-old needed to help protect the city. It said a lot about law enforcement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He really is a good guy, I don’t think I’ve ever seen him mad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, although, I would say that he was pretty mad when he caught that guy that was trying to take a little girl. I don’t think I’ve ever seen a guy so wrapped up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah, didn’t it take a while for all of the webbing to wear off? I think he even used his webbing that lasted for a long time.” The two of them laughed at that, happy that their friend had somewhat gone overboard with the webbing, it’s not like he didn’t deserve it. The two of them kept on talking quiet, unaware the Peter had woken up. He listened to the pair as he started to wake himself up and walk up to them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wonder if that thing is comfortable. I’ve used a hammock before and I woke up with an aching back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” the two of them jumped at his voice and jumped again when their jackets were thrown at them. “I would say that it’s pretty comfortable, it beats sleeping on the cement or the gravel. Thanks by the way.” The two of them gave them a playful glare before Hendrickson eyed the hammock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it really comfortable?” Peter shrugged his shoulders as he sat next to them, taking up the same position as Hendrickson. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would so say, sometimes I sleep on one instead of my bed, what time is it by the way?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like 6:30, have somewhere to be?” Peter shook his head as he stretched.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah, I still have sometime before I start my patrol, where are you going?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to see if this is as comfortable as you say it is.” The two of them watched the older officer as he tried to get onto the hammock. He settled himself onto the hammock and lied there for a couple of seconds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is uncomfortable as shit.” Peter snorted at that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s what being old will do to you.” Needless to say, Peter walked away from the area, he left with some pain on the back of his head. A pain that was in the shape of an old man’s hand. Although Peter had one thing to say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Worth it.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Appreciation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Spider-man!” Peter perked up at the sound of the woman calling him out. He let go of his web and landed on the nearby building, looking around until he saw the person who called him out.</p><p>“Over here!” He followed the voice to a nearby park, where there was a woman waving her hands and motioning for him to come over. He leaped off the building and landed next to her, his hand was tilted in curiosity.</p><p>“Yeah?” The woman smiled widely before starting to explain her story, fidgeting as she did so.</p><p>“Well, I’m not sure if you remember me, but you saved me some months back, I was in that car crash on 7th street? I was pinned under the car and they couldn’t get to me in time so you just lifted up the car?” Peter's eyes widened in realization. He remembered her, it was kinda hard not to remember her. The sheer panic that was in her eyes left an imprint on his brain for days. The only thing that made him relax was the news that she was recovering at the hospital.</p><p>“Oh! I remember! My god you look amazing, were you able to get better?” The woman smiled widely at his reaction. Touched that he remembered her and was so concerned. She nodded her head.</p><p>“Well, when I got into the accident, I was pregnant,” Peter felt a sinking feeling in his stomach as the woman hugged her stomach with a smile on her face.</p><p>“If you didn’t pick up the car, my little girl would have never been born.” A smile appeared on Peter's face as she showed him her little girl. He didn’t even notice the small baby carrier that was next to her. She gently took out her child, she was a very young baby. Peter would have to say that she was probably still a newborn, a week at the oldest.</p><p>“Here, hold her.” The woman held out her child for Peter to take, he was going to refuse her request. Scared that he was going to hurt the baby in some way, shape, or form. But once he saw the look on her face, he knew he couldn’t deny her. He gently took the child from her arms and cradled her in his own. She was a newborn, making her look like a potato, but he couldn’t deny the fact that she was a cute potato with the way she was all swaddled up in those blankets. </p><p>“Oh, she’s adorable, what’s her name?” Peter smiled as the little girl gripped onto his finger. The small and tiny hand compared to his hand was adorable. </p><p>“I still haven’t named her.”</p><p>“Oh, what are you thinking of?” The woman gave a shy smile.</p><p>“Well, I want you to name her,” She blushed while Peters jaw just dropped open,” you were the one that saved her life, so I want you to name her.” Peter stammered and tried to get his words out.</p><p>“I can’t possibly, I can’t, I mean I shouldn’t.”</p><p>“I want you to name her Spidey, you don’t have a choice in this.” Peter knew that he had a choice, he knew that he could just swing away and leave her there. But he didn’t have the heart in him to do it. He looked at the little girl that was holding on tightly onto his finger. At the little girl, he had indirectly saved on that day of the accident. He sighed in defeat. </p><p>“Ok, I’ll give her a name if you want.” He paused as he tried to find a name to give. There were a lot of names that were important to him, there were a lot of females that made an impact in his life. But only one stood out in his mind.</p><p>“May, I’ll name her May.” The woman smiled down at her little girl.</p><p>"May huh? Well, that’s official, her name is now May Zarch, thank you Spider-man.”</p><p>“Thank you for letting me name her, even though you kinda forced me into it.” The two of them went their separate ways after that. Peter pulled himself up and into the air as he thought about what just happened. Never in a million years would he have thought that someone would ask him to name their little girl.</p><p>He loved this job.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Odd Questions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Hey, how did your family react when you were born? Like did they find out that you had powers when you just walked out onto the wall? That must have been pretty weird to see a little baby crawling around on the ceiling.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, that is a very random question to ask while on a stakeout,” Peter chuckled at the end, throwing some fries into his mouth as Martinez and Peter sat in the police car, watching the building down the street. Hendrickson was taking a break and was in the middle of a nap in the back seat. “But anyways, I wasn’t born with my powers, I got them in an accident.” Martinez blinked in surprise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really? I thought you were born with them or something?” Martinez scrunched up his nose in slight confusion. Wondering how his superpower friend got his powers if he wasn’t born with them. Other than Captain America and iron man, he couldn’t think about any other heroes that weren’t born with their powers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah, I’m pretty sure a baby born with radioactive blood would have made the news a long time ago.” Martinez had his hand halfway to his mouth as he tried to eat some more fries. The fries fell out of his hand onto his lap while he turned to look at Peter. Who was casually chewing on his own fries. Peter noticed his stare and turned to look at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your blood is radioactive?” Peter shoved some more fries into his mouth, before moving it to one side of his mouth to continue talking</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?” Peter said that like it was obvious,” You really don’t think I could have powers like mine without any setbacks?” Martinez shook his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No! I just didn’t think that you would have freaking radioactive blood!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I didn’t think I was going to have radioactive blood either. But it’s like there’s nothing I could do about it!” The only thing Peter could do about would be to get rid of his powers. And although he had done it before, he had always regretted it. Peter quickly realized that for him to have a normal life, people would get hurt, and he just knew that it wasn’t worth it. That person shouldn’t be getting hurt because he wants a happy life. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what? Did a radioactive spider bit you or something? Because that’s the only reason I could think of where you have the powers of a spider </span>
  <em>
    <span>and </span>
  </em>
  <span>have radioactive blood.” Peter blinked in surprise. He was the first person that managed to get it right on the first try.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m surprised you got that on the first try.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait what?” Peter could have sworn that his friend was having an aneurysm on the spot. Martinez was sputtering at his friend. Forget the fact that he has the powers of a spider and radioactive blood, he somehow had gotten his powers due to a radioactive spider biting him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you’re telling me, that you have the powers of a spider, and radioactive blood, because a radioactive spider bit you?” Peter nodded his head thoughtfully and shrugged his shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, that just about sums it up.” Martinez shook his head in disbelief.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your life sounds like a mess.” Peter let out a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you have no idea. At some point in time, I had some clones of me running around and living their own life.” Martinez rolled his eyes at that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah sure, and I’m the president of the world.” Peter turned in his seat and faced him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No seriously, it’s a long story, but there was another me living here in New York. He changed his name, had his own life, it was kinda weird but we didn’t see each other much.” Martinez fell silent as he realized that Peter was serious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anyways, he died a few months later, I had him buried with some of my other family members, and he was technically me so he belonged with them.” Martinez was stunned, he didn’t even know what to say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow, I don’t even know what to say.” Peter smiled at the end. Ben Reilly lived a good life when he was alive, and although he had died in Peter's arms, he’s just happy that Ben was able to die in peace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It's fine, but you’re not that far off when you say that I have a crazy life.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, so now that this got super depressing and stuff, if you have radioactive blood, does that mean that you can’t get sick?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah, I still get sick.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damn, wait wait,” A large smile spread across his face. “Can you bang your girlfriend on the ceiling?” Peter stared at his friend surprised that he had really just asked that question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well?” Martinez stared at him expectantly. Peter just pulled down his mask and opened the car door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’m going on patrol, you weirdo.” Martinez just stared at Peter as he pulled himself to the rooftops to start his patrol. A little bit salt that he didn’t get his question answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was a weird question.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. I Think I'm High</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter felt like he had enough energy to go and climb Mt. Everest with his bare hands within an hour as he swung in between the buildings. He had caught doc Oct in a random pharma warehouse by the pier and like always, they got into a fight. After the doc had swung Peter into a random crate that was coincidentally full of medicine packed syringes. He’s been a little bit more than hyper. He wasn’t even sure how much of that medicine had gotten into his bloodstream. All that he knew is that he could probably tear steel apart with his bare hands and that he could go for a couple of consecutive marathons. He had one of the few unbroken syringes in his suit, so he could study it later. He landed on the fire escape to Martinez's apartment and knocked on it as gently as he possibly could.</p><p>“Pssst, Martinez, yo, wake up, I think I’m high, hellooooooo. Com’on man, I don’t know what to do and I’m kinda freaking out. This is the first time I’ve ever been high and I don’t think I like it, Martinezzzzzz.” Peter jumped as Martinez threw open the window with a tired look on his face.</p><p>“I said come in.”</p><p>“Oh.” Peter climbed into the apartment and noticeably couldn’t stay still for the life of him. His close senior just stared at his and rubbed his eyes tiredly. It had been a while since he heard from the web-slinger and most times, he wouldn’t mind him making a surprise appearance at his apartment. But it was almost two in the morning. </p><p>“Ok, did I hear you say something about you getting high?” Peter nodded his head as he started to pace the small living room, not noticing that he gradually made his way onto the ceiling during his pacing. </p><p>“Yeah, I think I’m high. Or I’m something close to being high. I don’t know I’m not sure. I was in the middle of a fight with the eight-armed creep in this pharma warehouse down by the docks.”</p><p>“Spidey-“</p><p>“And he threw me into this weird crate, I don’t know why they still use those wooden crates, anyways, a bunch of these really, annoying, little poky things got me in the back.”</p><p>“Spidey-“</p><p>“I’m not really sure how much got injected into me but it must have been a LOT since it’s really hard to drug me. Like I usually have to take an ungodly amount of painkillers for them to work so I’m not sure just how strong with the drug is and I really like having a functioning liver, I’m kinda attached to that and I really don’t want to lose it. </p><p>“Spidey!” Peter fell silent as his friend’s exasperated shout. And he realized that he was standing sideways on the front door, already halfway up the wall. Martinez sighed heavily, he really wanted to go back to sleep but he could tell that the superhero was a little bit freaked out. </p><p>“Ok, if you really are high or something. When’s the last time you ate or drank something?” Peter tilted his head as he thought about it.</p><p>“I’m not sure, but I can name the atomic masses of the periodic table if you want. I remembered them all when I was younger.” Martinez’s mouth dropped open as the superhero started to name the elements, their atomic masses along with their electronegativity. Amazed at what he was doing. Without a word, he walked into his kitchen, where he could still hear Peter rambling and pacing onto the wall again. He filled up a glass of water and started to heat up some of his mother’s Arroz con Leche in the pan before walking out to the hero to give him the water. Peter only stayed quiet long enough to thank him and drink the water, before continuing his listing of the periodic table. Martinez tiredly ignored him and went back into the kitchen to finish heating up the food. Once it was done, he added some more milk to make into some type of soup and served it in a bowl. </p><p>“Here eat this,” He gave it to Peter and watched as he sat down and ate it. Although he was quiet, he was still fidgeting around in his seat. If he knew anything about drugs and his friend, it wouldn’t take long for his friend to crash and pass out, especially since he has been so excited for the past 10 minutes.</p><p>“Hey this is really good, how do you make this? Do you think you can teach me?” Martinez leaned his head against his hand as he yawned loudly before answering the question.</p><p>“It’s just condensed, evaporated, and regular milk along with some rice and cinnamon, it’s easy.” Peter hummed in agreement and quickly finished the bowl. Before he could go into another nerdy rant, Martinez dragged him to his bathroom.</p><p>“Wash your face and teeth, there’s an extra toothbrush, just stay here for tonight. I’ll bring some extra clothes right now.” He closed the door on him, before going to his room, grabbing his spare clothes, and handed them to Peter. He set up the extra bed in the living room and by the time he was done, so was Peter. He almost snorted at the sight of the superhero wearing his pajamas but with his mask still on but still forced him into the bed and covered him with blankets.</p><p>“Now be quiet and go to sleep, you just need to sleep this off.”</p><p>“But-“</p><p>“Go to sleep or you will catch these motherfucking hands Spider-man.”</p><p>“Ok.” Martinez walked out of the room and turned off the lights before going back to his own bed. Hopefully, the morning will be different.</p>
<hr/><p>Peter groaned as he woke up. He felt like complete shit, opening his eyes, he realized that he was still wearing his mask.</p><p>“Wha?” He put his hand to his mask and realized that he was only wearing his mask along with some random clothes. His throat was painfully dry and his head was pounding, he laid back down with a groan. He doesn’t remember anything past leaving the warehouse. </p><p>“Finally awake?” Peter turned his neck to see Martinez that was standing over him in a muscle shirt and sweat pants. He had a cup of coffee and he sipped at it as he rose his eyebrow.</p><p>“Martinez? What-what happened?” </p><p>“You woke me up at almost two in the morning to tell me that you were high. Oh, and you were pretty high.” Peter groaned before sitting up, his body was sore and he didn’t even know why.</p><p>“I didn’t do anything weird did I?” He snorted before taking a seat on the armrest.</p><p>“Other than pacing on the walls, and reciting the periodic table along with the atomic masses and electronegativity, no, you were perfectly fine.” Peter groaned loudly into his hands before looking at his friend again.</p><p>“You’re not going to let this go huh?”</p><p>“Nope.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. And The Mask Is Off</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“There has been a sighting of the Goblin over by fifth street and second, repeat…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are the chances that Spidey is already over there?” Hendrickson pulled onto the street and turned on his lights.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s probably there already, let’s go.” </span>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two officers walked into the natatorium with their handguns drawn. The air was humid and smelled like chlorine. The smell made the two officers fell nostalgic, but they didn’t have enough time to bring up memories of swimming at the pool. It was oddly silent, but there was evidence that someone with superpowers had just fought there. There were cracked walls along with some broken lights that were hanging in the hallway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Spidey?” Martinez's call was whispered but seemed to carry throughout the room. They walked into the main room where the pool was, and it was just as destroyed, glass cracked under their boots as they walked in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Martinez.” He turned his head to look over at his partner and felt his heart drop when he saw his partner holding up Spider-mans masks. It was torn up in some places and one of the lenses was cracked. It was obvious that something had happened. The two of them jumped as a large bubble of air came from the water. They both exchanged looks before looking into the pool, wondering where that bubble of air came from.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit.” The two officers started to frantically shed off their outer layers. Giving themselves only a few seconds to take a deep breath before diving into the pool. The water stung their eyes as they tried to get to the red and blue lump that was at the bottom of the pool. Spider-man had his hands and legs tied together with a piece of rope. Another rope was tied around his waist that was tied to one of the bleachers that were at the bottom of the pool. For reasons unknown, he had a blindfold and had a gag in his mouth, but the worst part would have to be that he wasn’t moving anymore. He was just, floating there. The two officers frantically swam over to him, Hendrickson taking out the knife he had to cut away at the ropes. The two of them dragged the man up to the poolside, both of them grateful that they were required to take those first aid classes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Turn him onto his side.” They took the gag out of his mouth and held open his mouth as they turned him onto his side. Water poured out of his mouth and they held him there until the flow stopped. Hendrickson started CPR while Martinez started to cut away at the bonds. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on Spidey, come on.” Hendrickson breathed into Peter’s mouth before pushing at his chest again. It was disturbing to see the superhero so, so lifeless. To see the person who can’t shut up for the life of him or sit still, be so quiet and motionless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on Spidey!” Hendrickson jumped at the sudden shout his friend gave. And like Peter had gotten scared too, he came back to life and started coughing, trying to get the water out of his lungs. They turned him onto his side again, to help him clear the water. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Spidey?” They were both concerned about him. He had been laying on his side for the last minute, doing nothing but breathing heavily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know,” Peter paused as he took in another breath of air.” I really fucking hate the Green Goblin. “The two of them let out a dry chuckle at his words. Peter sat up with a groan and felt the blindfold over his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where’s my mask?” Martinez pushed it into his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want us to turn around or something?” Peter took off the blindfold and opened his eyes, knowing that there really wasn’t a point anymore, a blindfold wasn’t enough to hide his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it's fine, it’s not like you couldn’t see my face with this blindfold.” The two of them were surprised to see that he had taken off the last thing covering his face. Peter looked around and cringed at the mess they made.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yesh, we really made a mess.” The two officers nodded in agreement while Peter put his mask back on, sighing in relief that he was able to hide his face again. Only to groan in annoyance when he realized that his lens was cracked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh, seriously this is gonna be a pain to fix.” The two of them slightly panicked when Peter dragged himself to his feet but relaxed when he could hold himself up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So how did this happen anyway?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He managed to spray some of his gas in my face and he took his chance to tie me up and throw me into the pool. He knows me well enough to know that I freak out whenever I’m gagged and blindfolded so he decided to be an absolute piece of shit and do that too.” It was obvious their friend was in a bad mood and decided to stay silent as he ranted for a little bit. They let him rant for a little bit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, do you think you can get home or do you want a ride?” Peter shook his head at Hendrickson’s question.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah, I can get home. But seriously guys, thank you, I can’t express how thankful I am for you two.” Peter was rubbing his head embarrassed. The two officers smiled at his gratitude.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s nothing Spidey.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, compared to the number of times you have saved us, it’s the least we can do.” Peter smiled widely under his mask, thankful that he could trust these two. He gave them a nod before swinging through the broken window. Although his body was aching, he was grateful for the officers. Grateful that they saved his life. The two officers watched him as he swung away, happy that they could save their superhero so he can live to save another day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not gonna lie, I thought Spidey had more than two eyes.” Hendrickson sighed heavily at his partner’s statement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You just had to ruin the moment.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. The Peoples Trust</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sirens rang out throughout the night. The loud, piercing wails of it echoing throughout the alleyways. The bright and intense fire could be seen from at least three blocks away, and the intense heat could be felt half a block away. Peter pulled himself closer and closer to the fire. The intense smell of burning wood, rubber, and other substances hit his senses like a truck as he got closer. He could hear the chief of both the police and the firefighters yelling out commands. Yelling out orders to evacuate the citizens, to get that hose connected to the hydrant. Peter let go and his web and landed next to the firefighter chief.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s going on?” The chief didn’t even look at him, he just pushed a pair of oxygen tanks and a mask towards him, only turning to point at the building.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We got people on the third, fourth, and fifth floor, everyone else is already out. You have seven minutes tops before the supporting beams start to give out. “Peter nodded his head, eyeing the floors he had to get to while he put on the tanks and the mask, making sure he grabs one of the spare masks that they give to the victims while they are still in the building. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Got it.” He switched his web cartridges to his heat resistance web before getting set up. He already had a system. He would create this type of net with his webbing along with a zip line going to the other side of the street right above it. This system of his has helped many times when he sends the scared victims to the street, sometimes using the web to catch the people he throws when he’s running out of time. Using his momentum, he crashed through the already weak window like he has many times before. Landing in the intense heat that threatened to burn everyone in there to the bone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey! Anyone in here?!” Peter ran through the apartment, making sure to check closets for any children who were hiding in them. This particular apartment was empty, making him run out into the hallway and checking the other apartments. This floor only had one person on this floor, and after dropping the scared young man onto a web net, he moved onto the next floor. He went over the floors that were cleared. There to make sure that no one was missed but also to see the current situation with the fire. The fire had just started to spread to that floor, but due to the basic science of heat and air, this floor was full of smoke and was still hot. Telling Peter that the next couple of floors were probably worse and that he needed to get to them. He was happy to see that the emergency stairs were still functional, but he didn’t know for how much longer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Help!” Peter perked up at the man’s voice before running down the hall. He quickly found the family the man was with. He had two other children with him, along what looks like their mother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh thank god, please help us get out of here.” They were all huddled near the window, just out of range of the net Peter had set up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, listen to me,” He got closer to the window and used his webbing to make the net longer before turning around to the family.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s not a lot of time, you’re gonna have to jump.” Surprisingly, it was the wife and children that agreed whole heartily with Peter, it was only the man that was losing his mind over the idea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you insane?! That has got to be the stupidest idea I have ever heard.” Peter just let the man rant as he watched the mother help the children jump out of the window, all of them being surprisingly calm as they made the jump. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Honey.” The man turned around at the call of his wife.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yea-“He was cut off as his wife delivered a sharp slap right across his face. Peter even cringed at the force she used against the man she married. Without a word, she picked up her husband. Not push, not shove, </span>
  <em>
    <span>picked up </span>
  </em>
  <span>her husband, and shoved him out the window. She turned to Peter with a raised eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do I need to help you too?” Peter shook his head before taking a step back with his hands up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I think I’m good.” The woman’s shrugged her shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your loss.” She threw herself out the window and landed on the web net below. Peter blinked in surprise before shaking it off and kept on running through the building. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Man women are scary.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you have no idea.” Peter jumped when he heard the man’s voice and turned to the right to see a man who looked tired, but calm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There ya are, I figured you would come eventually.” If the smoke wasn’t there, this would have been a somewhat normal situation. Peter blinked in surprise before awkwardly continuing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alrighty then, just, uh, follow me, here put this on.” Peter handed the mask to the man, who put it on and followed Peter to the window. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, thanks Spidey, ah,” He handed the mask back to Peter, “See ya, thanks for everything.” Then the man casually jumped out of the window and onto the web. He didn’t even know what to say anymore. He finished the sweep of the building and got out. He went back to the chief to give back the equipment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Spidey, just a question, why was everyone so calm when got out?” Peter threw his hands into the air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know! It wasn’t just me right?! It was weird!” The chief chuckled at the superheroes reaction,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe they just trust you. They know that you’ll save them, son.” Peter felt a flutter in his heart when he said that. The thought of the citizens trusting him brought him an immeasurable amount of joy. A few years ago, they could barely stand the thought of him, but to hear that they trust him, made him feel all types of happy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“…Really? You think they trust me?” The older man shrugged his shoulders and looked up at the building as he spoke</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I trust you Spidey. I know that you’ll help out if you can.” The chief looked over at Spider-man when he realized that he was oddly quiet. Although he couldn’t see it, he could tell that the superhero had a smile on his face, it was the only time he would be that quiet. He let out a chuckle of his own before slapping his back, startling Peter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, get that goofy smile off your face and hit the showers, you smell like smoke.” He was startled out of his thinking and nodded his head in agreement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“O-oh yeah, I better, thanks chief, see you later.” The fire chief watched Peter as he left the scene, letting himself show a fond smile on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He really has grown into a fine young man.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Venom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey, why do you still wear your mask if we know what you look like?” The trio were together again, once again on their favorite rooftop. It was a cool afternoon, making the time perfect to laze around with the hero. This time instead of the usual coffee, the three of them were indulging in a Mexican desert, Peter wasn’t sure on the name, but Martinez had bought it for them without even asking. And they had to admit, the spicy mango treat was delicious, the lime it came with only made it better. Peter licked the treat one more time before answering his question.</p><p>“Well, people could see my face, not to mention I don’t want you to be staring at my handsome face every chance you get.” Hendrickson let out a loud ‘ha!’ while Martinez rolled his eyes.</p><p>“Sure Spidey, I’m pretty sure I would stare at you out of horror but whatever makes you happy.” Peter smiled at his friend's words.</p><p>“Rude, I’ll have you know th-“Peter let out a muffled scream as something knocked off the ledge and onto the roof behind him. The two officers looked over their shoulders, confused at the sound that he made.</p><p>“Spidey?” The both of them jumped off the ledge and ran over to Peter once they saw him struggling with the black, writhing mass that was trying to consume him.</p><p>“No!” Peter tried to pull the black slime away from his chest, only for the strands he grabbed to break off and link back to his body. “Get away!” the two of them stared in horror as the black mass started to take over Peter. Morphing to his body, replacing his red and blue suit with a pure black and white suit. The only thing that was left was his head. Peter was panicking, he knew what could happen if the symbiote took over his body again. And he knew that there was nothing he could do to stop it at this point.</p><p>“Ru-run!” Peters voiced cracked, and none of them were sure if it was due to fear or if it was due to him being choked out. Martinez tried to get closer to Peter, to help him get out of that black thing, but Hendrickson was holding him back.</p><p>“What are you doing?! Let me go, we have to help him!” Hendrickson ignored his partner’s pleas, instead, he started to drag his partner to the door, practically forcing him through so they could get out of there.</p><p>“We have to go, son, that’s not Spidey right now. That something else, it’s not Spidey, we have to get out of here.” Hendrickson remembered what happened the last time he saw Peter wearing that suit, he remembers the personality change and how he was more violent. Martinez wasn’t even old enough to be in the police academy at the time so he didn’t see the way he acted. At this point, it would be in everyone’s best interest for the two of them to get to the police department to warn them what happened. </p><p>“What?! We need to help him!” The two of them stopped in their tracks when they heard a loud hiss above them. It was a loud and feral hiss that was followed by the bang of the door. The metallic banging of the stairs quickly followed the noise and slowly got closer.</p><p>“Run?”</p><p>“Run.” Another bang on the railing made them come out of their stupor before they started running down the stairs. Taking the steps two at a time before jumping off at each landing they came across. They slammed the door close once they got to the bottom of the stairs before running out into the lobby. Thankful that it was empty at the moment. They didn’t even wait to see if there was a bang against the stairwell door, they just ran out to their cruiser.</p><p>“Dispatch, we got a problem.”</p>
<hr/><p>Martinez watched in a daze as the older officers started to take these odd devices out of the weapon room and passed them out. They looked like megaphones but they had some odd modifications. He had one shoved into his hands, while others just had just simple megaphones, but for some reason, they were also given a whistle with it.</p><p>“Based on what Spider-man has told us in the past, right now, he is being controlled by a symbiote. The only thing that can get that black thing off him is going to be sound. Some of you guys have the weapons Spider-man gave us some ago as a countermeasure against him. Others are just gonna have to make due.” Captain Cardenaz was a stern woman of 40 years, she knew Spider-man and that some of her officers were close to the masked hero. But she knew that she couldn’t afford to have those officers soft-hearted. She knew that to get Spidey out of that black mass, she was going to need someone who wasn’t going to back down. </p><p>“If we can make enough noise at a certain frequency, it’ll make that thing get off of Spidey and free him. Now let me say something,” Her steely gaze made everyone swallow at the intensity of her eye.</p><p>“What we are just about to do, it’s going to hurt Spider-man or the symbiote. It’s going to make a godawful sound that only a hellspawn can make but do not, at whatever cost, stop. If that thing manages to get free, it will kill us, do you understand?” The officers were exchanging looks, only the oldest and most experienced officers were able to nod their head in agreement. Captain Cardenaz got annoyed at her officer's uncertainty.</p><p>“I said,” Her voice boomed over the muttering, “Is that understood?!” Everyone immediately snapped to attention.</p><p>“Yes sir!” The mass of officers said this unanimously. The captain smiled at her officer’s conviction.</p><p>“Alright, its time head out!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Venom PT 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hey, James?” Hendrickson perked up at Martinez using his first name. Something he used only when he was nervous or unsure.”</p><p>“Yeah, Petey?” Hendrickson felt bad that he couldn’t pronounce his first name (Pedro) like it’s supposed to be so he just called him by the English name. His eyes were focused on the street in front of him, his head on a swivel, keeping an eye on any black masses that were moving between the buildings in the night.</p><p>“What does that-that thing, do to Spidey? Everyone is acting like he’s a completely different person.” Hendrickson sighed while making a left turn.</p><p>“The first time it happened, you were probably still in high school, I was a rookie just like you.” Martinez fidgeted in his seat, his inexperience was shining through at the moment. </p><p>“And the first time I saw him in that suit, it was terrifying.” Hendrickson’s grip tightened on the wheel while Martinez looked stunned that his mentor was terrified to see Spidey. The same person that they have known for almost a year and hung out almost weekly.</p><p>“He wasn’t himself. He wasn’t the bubbly guy he usually was. He was almost feral, he hissed at us when one of the other officers got closer and swiped at him when he got to close, John barely got away in time to only get a few scratches."</p><p>“Swiped? But, he doesn’t have claws, he doesn’t have anything close to those.” His statement was quiet and breathless. Hendrickson nodded in agreement.</p><p>“I know, I’m sure he doesn’t have fangs either. There’s a reason why we’re treating Spidey like a different person, and that’s because, when he’s wearing that thing, he’s a monster.” Martinez fell silent at the end statement, mulling over what he was just told. It was hard to believe him, really hard. Spidey had never shown any sign of any of those qualities in the year they have known each other. He couldn’t believe that the same man that couldn’t shut up, had hissed at his mentor years before. </p><p>“There!” Martinez felt the seatbelt dig into his chest as Hendrickson slammed onto the brakes and ran out of the car. Making sure that he took the modified megaphone with him. Martinez fumbled with his seatbelt before running out of the car with his own weapon, quickly catching up with Hendrickson.</p><p>“Jam-“</p><p>“Shh!” It was tense, both of them were ready to react to anything that popped out within a second. The younger man followed his mentor further into the building, trusting him with his life. Bits of glass crunched under their feet as they went further into the abandoned building. This particular building was in one of the shadier neighborhoods of the city. Based on the walls, they seemed to be walking into this old gym, one that was in shambles. </p><p>“Are you sure he’s in here?” Hendrickson looked around one more time before relaxing with a disappointed sigh.</p><p>“I guess not, come on, le-“He fell silent as there was a hiss echoing throughout the room. They both tensed up before turning towards the corner where it came from. It didn’t take long for a black figure to crawl out of the shadows. The figure was close to the ground and had his head tilted in curiosity.</p><p>“Peter,” Both Spider-man and Martinez reacted to the call.” Flip the setting to four, do it slowly.” They both froze as the black mask split into a smile. It was a wide and disturbing smile. The teeth were sharp and longer than they should be. They were both sure that Peter didn’t have a mouth of that size.</p><p>“Now.” They both flipped on the weapon at the same time, making painful sounds emit from it. They both cringed, even more, when they heard the screams that came from the figure. There was one thing they could agree on, Captain Cardenaz was not exaggerating when she said that only a hellspawn could make a sound like that. It squirmed and writhed on the spot, the black material seemingly thinned around his body and it didn’t take long for the red and black color scheme of their Spidey to appear.</p><p>“Keep on going!” They couldn’t keep on going like they wanted to. The moment Hendrickson said that black tendrils shot out and destroyed the megaphones. If they weren’t scared already, they definitely were now. They saw Spider-man lift up his hand like he was going to attack them, only for his arm to still and start shaking like he was straining against some invisible force.</p><p>“Go.” His voice was shaky and quiet, but it was the voice of their friend. It was the voice of Spider-man.</p><p>“Spidey?” The arm lashed out, this time, nothing was holding it back and it nearly hit the younger officer before embedding itself in the wall behind him.</p><p>“I said gO!” Peters voice dipped into a deeper and more feral tone at the end of the sentence before giving way into growls again. They didn’t need any more convincing to get the hell out of there. They heard the symbiote chasing after them. If you asked either one of them, they would have told you that they felt his hot breath on the back of their necks and his long tendril-like fingers getting caught on their clothes before falling away. He chased them down the hall, but as soon as they were out in the open. He was just gone. It was like he had pulled a disappearing act a ghost would be proud of. But the two adults didn’t take the time to admire the fact that he was gone, they just threw themselves into the car before taking off. They were both breathing heavily and stayed silent until Martinez picked up the radio.</p><p>“Dispatch, we found Spider-man…”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Venom PT 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter drifted in and out of conciseness as venom controlled his body. He wasn’t sure how long he was stuck in his own body, but he could feel his body aching for food and water. The constant moving combined with venoms refusal to provide food and water was exhausting his body. He was sure that his body wasn’t getting the sleep it needed. Sure, Peters mind was asleep, but his body wasn’t getting the same luxury, venom didn’t let Peter get any sort of sustenance. He wasn’t sure if it was to make him submissive or what, but he did know, is that he wasn’t going to last long like this.</p>
<hr/><p>It had been almost three days since Spider-man was taken over by the black substance. There were reports all over the city of people disappearing and popping up later on nearly dead. So far, no one has died, but many of them were close to joining their grandparents in the dirt.</p><p>“Hendrickson and Martinez, report.” Captain Cardenaz sounded tired, she should be, she spent that last couple of days surviving off of power naps and snacks. The officers weren’t any better. Especially since they were close friends of Spider-man and spent their free time trying to find their friend. Hendrickson picked up the receiver with a sigh before tiredly saying.</p><p>“Still no sign of Spidey.” There was a heavy sigh on the other side.</p><p>“Report back to the station.”</p><p>“Yes sir, on our way.” Hendrickson pulled off of the side and started to drive down the street, heading back to the station. Martinez was asleep in the passenger seat. Exhausted to the bone after staying up last night to try and find Spidey, only to come in early in the morning to try and find him again. The drive was silent as the sun went down. Residents had gotten word of their rogue hero and started to stay inside. So far, it has been working, except that the homeless don’t have an inside to go to, but they have been making due with subways and public bathrooms.</p><p>“James?” Martinez was sitting next to him completely awake once again as he started to look around, on the watch for his friend. Hendrickson admired his tenacity, but was annoyed at this point. It’s like the kid didn’t even know what rest meant.</p><p>“Chief called us back to the station.”</p><p>“What?!” Hendrickson lightly smacked his arm at his outburst.</p><p>“Calm down. Maybe she has a lead.” Martinez settled down at his words and crossed his arms sourly.</p><p>“I hope so.”</p>
<hr/><p>“We have reason to believe Spider-man is holed up in a warehouse by the docks. Not only have people been disappearing around the area, stray dogs and even rats have been leaving the area. Showing us that there is a new alpha in the area that has moved in. Wheels up in thirty minutes! Come to me if you have any problems.” The captain walked out of the room, leaving the rest of the officers to themselves. Many of them went back to the weapons room to get the megaphone things, some of them went to go and wrap up some last minute things. The rest of the officers took the last remaining minutes to center themselves before they left for the warehouse.</p><p>“Do you think we’ll be able to help him?” Hendrickson took a long drink of his coffee, relaxing at the warmth that was spreading throughout his body.</p><p>“I don’t know, but I sure hope so.” Hendrickson looked up at the ceiling, his eyes showing an age beyond his years.</p><p>“I sure hope so.’</p>
<hr/><p>The officers got out of their cars a block away. Not willing to go the entire way in their cars lest they alarm him. No one dared speaking. They had learned long ago that Spider-man had amazing hearing. They weren’t sure how strong it was, but they weren’t going to take any chances. The captain was at the front of the group, using hand signals to direct her men on where to go and how to enter the building. Martinez and his mentor were directed to enter the building. Once they entered the building, they took cover behind one of the crates before looking out from behind it. They couldn’t see any of their coworkers, but they could see the figure lying in the middle of the floor. They both wearingly eyed Spider-man as he laid on the floor. There was no sign of the black mass, but there was something that was off. They weren’t sure if it was his position or the situation, but something was off. He looked too unresponsive, it looked like a set up. Anyone with a brain would say that it was fishy. They both looked at the entrance of the building as it opened up and the captain’s shadow creeped into the warehouse. It was only her, she had refused to bring any of her men with her that was one of the most dangerous places at the moment. But they all had to admit. Their captain had the balls of the man that decided a bull would be a great animal ride.</p><p>“Spider-man?” The captain crept closer to the downed hero?</p><p>“Spidey?” They all listened they waited for the order to turn on the sound device. Only for their captain to mumble something that sounded like ‘fuck it’ before flicking on her own device. The officers jumped at her lack of a warning but also jumped at the hellish screech that the hero made. As soon as the device turned on, black tendrils crawled onto Peter before wrapping him up. The other officers crawled out of the corners they came out of, joining their captain in their effort to save the hero. The black clothed Spider-man tried to get away, only for it to squirm on the spot.</p><p>“Kick it up another level!” The officers cringed at the sound it was making but were happy to see the black mass slowly separating itself from the hero. Martinez and Hendrickson almost let out a whoop of joy when Peter was finally separated from the thing. Peter collapsed onto his knees when his support was gone and one of the other officers managed to wrangle the now tiny black slime into a special container Peter had given to them along with the megaphones. The officers rushed to Peter and his prone form, his two friends were at the front of the crowd.</p><p>“Is he ok?”</p><p>“Is he breathing?” Hendrickson ignored his college’s questions, taking the same to assess Peter. Even going as far to pull his mask up to uncover his mouth and nose. He was relieved to see that he was breathing. But he wasn’t relieved to see that his lips were cracked and dry. His skin was taunt and dry, the signs of dehydration. The suit even fit him bigger, showing them that he probably hasn’t eaten since he was captured.</p><p>“Someone call the hospital, tell them Spidey is on the way.” Hendrickson picked up Peter, making his head loll backwards. He felt pang of fear go through his heart at his weight. He was so light. The officers parted and let him run to his car, many of them calling the closest trauma one hospital that their hero was on the way.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Venom Final Part</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry it took me a while to get the ending of this mini arc out, -_-'</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The scene was chaos when they first arrived. Not only did the media somehow learn that Spider-man was going to that particular hospital, it was chaos with the other police chiefs trying to unmask him in his unconscious state. It was only with the combined effort of the hospital staff, doctors, the entire station, Captain Cardenaz along with Captain Watanabe for the others to back off and to let Spider-man get the treatment that he needs. They couldn’t understand how the doctors, who knew that it was important to be able to see a patient face and eyes, could respect the hero’s privacy more than the police. The same people that Spider-man has saved on more than one occasion.</p><p>“How is he doctor?” Hendrickson came out of his thinking when the younger man asked about the status of Spider-man. At the moment, he was hooked up to a heart monitor and he had a saline drip along with something else (something with nutrients) going into his veins. They had taken him out of his suit and into a hospital gown, leaving only his mask. Spider-man was sleeping, he had been sleeping since they were able to separate him from the black slime and doesn’t look like he was going to stop any time soon. The doctor took his stethoscope away from Peters chest and hung it around his next with a sigh.</p><p>“Well, it looks like he’s just utterly exhausted. He is severely dehydrated and has some beginning signs of malnutrition, but it’s nothing that rest and food can’t fix. He probably won’t be awake for a while.” The two officers sighed in relief, happy to know that their friend was going to be fine.</p><p>“Also, do you happen to know if he has an increased metabolism? Superheroes with powers tend to have it.”</p><p>“Yeah, I’m not sure, if it helps, he’s been shot and within a week, he was completely healed.” The doctors eyes widened at the news of a gunshot wound being healed within a week, he grabbed the clip board and scribbled something onto it.</p><p>“I see, we’re going to increase his nutrient intake, call me if something happens.” The doctor put the clipboard back before walking out of the room, closing the door behind him. The room was quiet, the only thing that could be heard was the slow, but steady beeps of Peters heart beat along with his quiet breathing.</p><p>“How long do you think he wakes up?” Hendrickson shrugged his shoulders at his question.</p><p>“You heard the doc, it’s probably going to be while. I wouldn’t be surprised if he slept for a couple of days.”</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>“Yeah, I'm sure that thing didn’t let him rest.” Martinez nodded his head in understanding before the two of them fell silent again. The two of them sat there in the room, waiting for their friend to wake up. the doctor really wasn’t joking when he said that it might take a while for the hero to wake up. it had been a few hours already and he showed no sign of stirring. The other police chiefs had left behind an officer or two so they could get their hands on the hero first chance they get. Despite the fact that Spider-man actively helped two police stations within the city, there was still resentment from all sorts of people. Hours went by as they kept on waiting, the sun slowly peaking over the tops of the buildings as a nurse checked up on him. The two officers had a cup of cheap coffee in their hands.</p><p>“I think he might be waking up soon.” The nurse nodded while keeping an eye on the heart monitor.</p><p>“Yeah, it looks like he might, maybe in the next half hour or so, call me once he does.” The nurse wrote down something on his clipboard before leaving the room again. Sure enough, the young man started to stir, becoming more and more restless as he started to wake up. they both waited patiently for him to wake up, ready to get out of there so they could go home and get some sleep themselves. They both slightly jumped as they heard a groan from the bed.</p><p>“Spider-man?” They were standing on one side of the bed, leaning over him. Like any rational person, Peter freaked out when he saw two people standing over him.</p><p>“Ouch!” Martinez stumbled back holding his nose while Peter jumped onto the ceiling in pure reflex. Hendrickson was trying to calm the confused and somewhat scared hero.</p><p>“Wait wait, it’s just us.” Peter was breathing heavily and swallowed his painfully dry throat before looking around the room. Realizing that it really was just the three of them, and that he was in a hospital.</p><p>“How- “Peter tried to clear his throat, to make his voice a little bit more understandable. “How long?” Martinez took an experimental sniff to make sure that his nose wasn’t injured too badly (it wasn’t) before attempting to answer his friend.</p><p>“How long since that thing got the drop on you or how long since you’ve been in here?” Peter slowly lowered himself to the bed. His fingertips being the last thing to leave the ceiling before he fell gracefully onto the bed.</p><p>“Since venom got the drop?” Hendrickson pushed a glass of water into the hero’s hand at the sound of his voice. Peter gave him a nod before drinking it, listening to the two officers meanwhile.</p><p>“Its been almost four days since that thing got the drop on you,” Peter nearly choked on his water at that. “And you’ve been in here for last night.” Hendrickson looked towards the door before leaning towards Peter to tell him in a whisper.</p><p>“Although I suggest that you leave before they find out. The other police chiefs aren’t happy that you still have your mask on.” Peter looked towards the door before quietly getting out of bed, letting out a grunt when he felt his sore body screaming at him to stop.</p><p>“Is that why you two are still in your uniform?” They both nodded at this while Peter started to take out the I. V’s before turning off the heart monitor.</p><p>“Yeah, the captain assigned us here to make sure that the other didn’t try to take a peak. Captain Watanabe has some other officers posted at the elevator to make sure a mass of officers don’t just rush in.” Peter gave them a smile at the sound of his other friend.</p><p>“I knew I could count on her.” The two officers helped Peter out by handing him his suit. The two of them subtly gaping at the scars they saw on the hero’s chest. It didn’t take long for the hero to get ready, years of practice coming in handy. The entire process was quiet, the three of them conversing in whispers to avoid the attention of the doctors and officers that were outside of the room.</p><p>“Alright, I’m going to head out, thanks for everything.” The two officers smiled, Martinez giving Spidey a high five.</p><p>“Thank the captains, they’re the ones who supported you.” Peter gave them a thoughtful nod.</p><p>“Ill have to thank them later, well” Peter stretched, his hands over his head, a few painful pops coming out of his back.</p><p>“I think I'll see you guys later, after a couple of days of sleep and some grub, I'll be back, same time and place?”</p><p>“Yep.”</p><p>“Sounds like a plan.” Peter extended his hand to let lose a piece of webbing, but paused.</p><p>“Spidey?” They both stiffened up as they felt the hero pull the two of them into a hug. Something that he has never done before.</p><p>“Seriously, thank you guys.” They both gave a small smile before giving the younger man a gentle pat on his back. The hug was a little bit too tight for their liking, but they knew that the hero was all types of tired and didn’t mind.</p><p>“Anything for you Spidey,” Hendrickson gave him another gentle pat.</p><p>“Anything for you.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Meeting In His Civies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Parker!” Peter let out a heavy sigh when he heard his ‘beloved’ employer scream out his name as soon as he walked out of the elevator. He gave Betty Grant a nod and a smile when he passed by her desk before walking into J.J. J’s office.</p><p>“Parker! You should have been here 33 seconds ago!” Peter gave a quiet sigh before attempting to defend himself, only for his boss to cut him off.</p><p>“Now, you’re gonna shadow a pair of officers for the day. I want you to get pictures of their good deeds or you’re fired!”</p><p>“Got it.”</p><p>“Good, now get out there! Money doesn’t grow on trees!” Peter walked out of the office before he could get yelled at again. Getting the information, he needed while on the way out from Ms. Grant. Wondering who he was gonna have to follow around for the day. Hopefully it wouldn’t be one of the officers that hated his alter persona, that’s probably not going to be fun</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“Peter Parker?” Peter was waiting in front of a café, browsing on his phone while waiting for his officer companions to join him.</p><p>“Yeah?” He turned around to see who was calling his name,” Oh you gotta be kidding me.” Peter ran a hand down his face as he saw officers Hendrickson and Martinez standing in front of him, the both of them looking just as surprised as he was. </p><p>“Wait, you’re- “</p><p>“Yup.”</p><p>“And you take- “</p><p>“Yup.” Martinez was still standing here, trying to come to terms with the fact that Peter takes pictures of himself for a living. While Hendrickson was having a ball at the news that his friend practically takes selfies for a living.</p><p>“You! You- “Hendrickson cut himself off as he started to laugh a hearty laugh, the one that came from his stomach before doubling over.</p><p>“You take selfies for a living?!” Peter blushed at the way his job was described. Granted, he was right, but he didn’t like to see it that way. Martinez came out of his stupor at the description before joining his senior with a hearty laugh of his own. Meanwhile Peter was just standing there with his arms crossed, a slight blush on his face as his friend continued to laugh their asses off at his expense.</p><p>“Yeah yeah, laugh it right up.” Peter waited until the both of the had stopped laughing and were taking those deep breathes you take after a good laugh.</p><p>“You done?” Peter asked this with a raised eyebrow, only for the pair to take one more deep breath, only to dissolve into chuckles again. Peter looked at his watch impatiently as he waited for his friends to stop with their laughter.</p><p>“Ok, ok” Martinez took a deep breath,” I think we’re done, I still can’t believe you sell pictures of yourself for a living.” Peter rolled his eyes and let out a chuckle.</p><p>“It was a great idea back when I was 16 and needed some cash.” They were still letting out some chuckles while they all walked to the car, Peter taking up a seat in the back. Martinez looked into the rear-view mirror with a raised eyebrow.</p><p>“Aren’t you gonna change into your red and blues?” Peter shook his head while looking down at his camera, messing with the settings a little bit.</p><p>“Nah, people might connect the dots that when Peter Parker was supposed to shadow you two, spider-man followed you around instead.” Martinez nodded his head in understanding before pulling out into the traffic. Martinez looked at Peter in the rear-view mirror, he had to admit, the kid did a good job a looking like a helpless guy. His hair was neat and his clothes made him look like a twig. If he didn’t know that Peter was spider-man, he would have thought that the kid would be a pushover in a fight.</p><p>“I have to say, you really don’t look like a hero dressed like that.” Peter looked down at his causal clothes, at his jeans and loose t shirt before shrugging his shoulders.</p><p>“Well that’s kinda the plan, I don’t need anything to look at me and guess that I’m spider-man.” Hendrickson turned around to look at Peter, he stared at him for a couple of seconds before snorting and turning back around.</p><p>“Son, I would think that you were fresh out of high school with a look like that.” Peter cocked his head to the side, unsure if that was an insult or a compliment.</p><p>“I’m not sure if I should be offended by that or not.”</p><p>“Well, at least you don’t look like a hero.” Peter smiled and rubbed the back of his head.</p><p>“Yeah that’s a good point.”</p><p>“Sooooo, what now? What are you supposed to do?” Peter shrugged his shoulders at the question.</p><p>“I’m supposed to follow you two around all day and take pictures. So just do what you usually do.” The two officers exchanged glances.</p><p>“What we usually do…right.”</p>
<hr/><p>“Slow down! You’re gonna kill us!” Peter was in the back of the car, holding on for dear life as the two officers were in the middle a car chase that came out of nowhere. They didn’t even have the chance to pull over and let Peter out of the car, thus terrifying the spider.</p><p>“You do worse stuff!” Hendrickson yelled this back to Peter while helping Martinez follow the two convicts as they tried to get away.</p><p>“I swing around buildings! I don’t go 50 miles per hour in a 2,000-pound death machine on a crowded street!!” at that point, the option of jumping out the window seemed to be a little bit safer than being in a car with Martinez at the wheel. Peter stiffened up when he felt the car go over a bump.</p><p>“What was that?!”</p><p>“Calm down! It was just a surprise speed bump!” Peter turned around at those words and saw what Martinez had run over to make the car jump like that.</p><p>“How did you run over an entire fire hydrant??”</p>
<hr/><p>Peter stumbled out of the car while holding his head, if he was anyone else, he would have left the contents of his stomach right there on the sidewalk. The two other officers calmly walked out of the car and onto the sidewalk.</p><p>“God, last time I’m getting into a car with you driving.” The two officers exchanged glances. Hendrickson bringing up what they were both thinking.</p><p>“You swing in between buildings, with a web, hundreds of feet above the ground. Peter glared at the two of them.</p><p>“I know what I said.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. The Babies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Peter shivered miserably on the corner of the rooftop, the freezing cold biting and nipping at his toes and fingers. He hated patrol during the winter, the only saving grace is that a lot of would be thugs also didn’t like winter that much and the crime rate would drop for a little bit. He was in a squat, his legs huddled as close to his chest as possible and his hands in his arm pits, he could see his breathe in the cold winter air.</p><p>“God this sucks.” Peter said that to no one in particular, but he felt like it still needed to be known. If Peter was a dog, his ears would have perked up and do that swivel thing as he tried to focus his hearing. Was that a baby?</p><p>The screeching of a young child could be heard, it was so quiet,  Peter thought he was going crazy from the lack of sleep. Only to realize it was very much real as he heard it echo through one of the alleys. He quickly jumped down from the rooftop, hoping that it was just a case of another kid getting stuck out on the fire escape, but something about the cry told him that it was a baby, a toddler at the oldest, who was crying for its mother’s attention. Landing on the cement and nearly slipping on the snow, he traveled deeper into the alley, feeling a pit of dread as he could tell that it was coming from one of the nearby trashcans. He frantically went trashcan to trashcan, moving onto the next one when he couldn’t hear anything in the one in front of him. His heart started to beat faster as the cries started to get quieter and quieter.</p><p>“Where is it? I mean him, her? God please let me find her.” Peter frantically mumbled to himself something along those lines every other minute. Realizing that he needed to calm down, he took a deep breath and focused his hearing, helping him find the child that was in the very back of the alley. He practically teleported right next to the trashcan, letting out a sigh of relief as he could hear the baby in there still crying. He quickly uncovered the trashcan and almost cried at the sight of the abandoned child. She was young, Peter didn’t know a lot about babies, but he knew that only newborns would look like that.</p><p>He picked up the little girl and held her against his chest, even though she was wrapped in a blanket, Peter could still feel that she was freezing, that no child should ever be that cold. Her cries started up again at the contact, somehow she knew that she was getting the attention she needed.</p><p>“It’s ok, its ok, I’m going to get you help, just hang on.”  He quickly webbed the child to his chest, making sure that her head was supported, thanking whatever supreme power that he had managed to retain that information when aunt may went into a rant a few years back. He was just about to leave when something told him not to, something told him to not leave, not yet. Peter looked around the alley one more time, deciding to check the trashcans that were nearby because why not? Peter thanked god when he did, for he found another child that looked to be the same age. The only reason why Peter didn’t hear him was because he was completely silent, not even waking up when Peter picked him up, making Peter fear the worse.</p><p>“Nonono, come on little man, come on.” Peter started to rub the little boy with his hands, hoping to generate some heat. He tried to find a heartbeat and heard just the tiniest little beat, giving Peter hope. He started to dial Martinez, realizing that this was a case of child abandonment and that the authorities needed to get involved.</p><p>“Spidey?” Martinez’s traveled over the phone, his quiet groggy voice loud in the alley. Peter started to web the little boy to his chest right next to the little girl, hoping that his body heat will be enough to heat them up the slightest bit.</p><p>“Martinez, I found a couple of newborns in some alley. God they’re so cold, I don’t know if they’re gonna make it. Meet me at the hospital on 5<sup>th</sup> and 2<sup>nd</sup>, oh my god I don’t think they’re gonna make it.” Peter’s voice cracked at the end, his fear showing through. He casted a web toward the rooftop and pulled himself up, going as fast as he could while also trying to make the ride as smooth as possible.</p><p>“Ok, ok, I-I’ll be there.” Martinez hung up the call and Peter focused as much as he could on trying to get to the hospital the fastest. It was difficult to keep his swings smooth while also going the fastest he can, he usually catches speed by jumping off of objects or by freefalling, but he couldn’t do that now with two nearly dead newborns. Peter let out a cry of relief when he saw the giant red cross of the hospital and started to slow himself down for a safe landing. He ran into the hospital and called out the first nurse he saw.</p><p>“Hey! I need some help here!” the nurse jumped when he called her out, surprised that a superhero was in the ER, but quickly rushed towards him when he started to tear off the webs off the babies.</p><p>“Oh my god, what happened to them?!” at her cry, other nurses started to come along and help out with the kids, Peter handed them the baby girl, who they ushered off immediately, and started to work on the little boy.</p><p>“I don’t know, I just found them in an alley.” He would have shoved the baby into her hands if it didn’t hurt him. She took him from his arms and ran off, carrying the bundle of precious human life in her hands. Peter tried to follow the babies, forgetting that he was not allowed until a nurse came along.</p><p>“Sir, sir, you can’t go, you have to stay here.” Peter stood on his tippy toes, trying to look over her.</p><p>“Are they going to be ok?”</p><p>“We don’t know sir, but you have to stay here.” With a firm stare, Peter backed down and nodded his head, the nurse sighed in relief and told him to stay in the waiting room before joining the other nurses in the elevator, Peter hoped that they were taking the younglings up to the NICU. Peter didn’t know how long he was waiting there, he only came out of his trance when Martinez came with some other officers. Martinez just stood off to the side as the others questioned Peter, asking him when and where he found the small babies. By the time they were done, Peter was exhausted and yawned every couple of seconds, even though the mask was in the way, anyone and everyone could tell that Peter was tired.</p><p>“How are they doing?” he handed Peter a coffee he had gotten from the nearby Starbucks. Peter gave him a grateful smile and took it.</p><p>“I’m not sure, they just took them away.” Peter gulped down the coffee and set it off to the side, the caffeine still wasn’t enough to wake him up. Now the only thing he could do was wait. Again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. The Babies PT 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was still the early hours of the morning, making the emergency room relatively empty. At this point, it was only Peter, the pair of officers and the staff. Peter had dozed off some time ago. His precious hours of sleep were being used up and with Martinez looking over him, he couldn’t help but fall asleep. Hendrickson was at home sick, leaving the 2<sup>nd</sup> officer be one of the other officers who really didn’t like Spider-man.</p><p>“Is he asleep?” Martinez took a glance at Peter, as he slept while leaning against his hand.</p><p>“Yeah, fell asleep some time ago.” The other officer looked at him with some skepticism.</p><p>“How can you even tell?”</p><p>“He stopped fidgeting, not to mention I can hear him snoring from here.” The officer blinked in surprise and realized that he could hear the spider snoring as well. The second officer slowly inched towards Peter, his hand slowly lifting up to try and take off his mask.</p><p>“I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” He stopped in his tracks and looked over his shoulder to look at Martinez.</p><p>“Why?” That was a legit question and a challenge all in one. Martinez rolled his eyes at that.</p><p>“Well for one, I’m going to kick your ass if you try, and two, he’s already awake.” The officer blinked in surprise before looking back at Spider-man, who was not amused.</p><p>“Seriously, a pair of newborns were found in the freezing cold and you’re more focused on my face?” The officer blushed and crossed his arms while looking away.</p><p>“Yeah, I don’t trust you.” Peter rose an eyebrow under his mask and clicked his tongue.</p><p>“Of course…” He muttered under his breath, his mood already turning foul. Martinez noticed this and sighed.</p><p>“Alright, calm down ladies,” He wedged himself between the third wheel and spider-man, as if he was separating a pair of children.</p><p>“You’re both ugly anyway so there no need to argue.” The officer scowled at that while Peter let out a scoff. Peter leaned towards Martinez.</p><p>“I'll have you know that most people just can’t handle how beautiful I am.” Martinez turned to look at him with a challenging look on his face.</p><p>“Listen Spidey, the only people that can handle your ugly mug would be the visibly impaired. “</p><p>“Rude!” Martinez beamed internally now that the mood was a little bit lighter. He has learned a long time ago that a moody Spidey wasn’t that fun to deal with. Not only did he not talk at all, when he did talk, he was very snarky and sarcastic.</p><p>“Spider-man?” Peter twisted in his seat to look at the person who called him out. He jumped out of his seat and landed silently in front of her when he realized that she was a nurse.</p><p>“How are they doing?! Are they alright?!” The nurse put her hands up as a sign for him to calm down, which he did. The other two officers were coming up from behind them, eager to hear the condition of the children.</p><p>“The baby girl is fine, she’s recovering right now and seems to be completely healthy, “The three grown men beamed at this, “But,” Peter bit his lip nervously as he waited for the update on the little boy.</p><p>“The little boy is struggling in the NICU, we have him on a ventilator, its…” The nurse took a couple of seconds to recollect herself,” Tt’s unlikely that he will survive the night, I’m sorry.” The nurse walked away as Peters head drooped down, grief overcoming his body. Children had always been a soft spot for him, even more so when he and Mary Jane realized that they couldn’t have a child together due to the nature of his blood.</p><p>“Spidey,” Martinez put his hand onto Peters shoulder, “Its not your fault,” The officer already knew what the hero was thinking. The third wheel was quiet, not finding it in himself to say something. Peter took a shaky breath.</p><p>“He was so small Martinez…” His voice was quiet, “When I was holding him, it felt like I could hurt him if my finger twitched at the wrong time or something.”  Peter rubbed at the tears through his mask, the two officers taking noticed of the wet marks that appeared.</p><p>“He’s not even a day old, and he won’t be able to grow up, he’s not even going to have a family to be with him in the end.” Peter let go of a shaky breath, trying to keep himself together. The officers heart softened at this, it was hard to dislike a person who was so emotional over the death of a child they didn’t even know.</p><p>“Come on,” The officer stepped up and put his hand on his shoulder, catching the attention of Martinez and peter. He gestured with his head towards the nurse</p><p>“Let’s go make sure we keep him company.”</p>
<hr/><p>Peter let the fading child hold onto his finger as his heartbeats got slower over time. He had taken off his glove and web shooter to make sure the child knew that someone was with him. The two officers watched over them as peter kept the child company, the both of them standing outside the room.</p><p>“I don’t think I have ever seen him so quiet…” Martinez looked at the officer from the corner of his eye before glancing into the room, observing just how still Peter was as he watched over the child.</p><p>“Yeah, he’s really taking this hard, “Martinez looked down at his wrist watch, “Usually he would be asleep by now, or least heading home from patrol, I know a lot of people who would rather go home than watch over a kid they don’t even know. “The officer glanced at the time, his eyes widening at the time.</p><p>“It’s nearly four in the morning…” Martinez shrugged his shoulders.</p><p>“Yeah, he usually does his patrols late in the night, he says that he tries to get home before two AM, but that usually doesn’t happen.”</p><p>“I-I didn’t realize he did that…”</p><p>“A lot of people don’t, they just see the mistakes he makes. “The officer fell quiet, the two of them watching Peter and the child. Before long, they saw his head droop down in grief as the heart monitor flat lined. As the nurses took care of the former patient, Peter came out of the room with slumped shoulders. Martinez cupped the back of Peters head and pulled him to his chest.</p><p>“You stayed with him until the end, you did everything you could.”</p><p>“I know…but, if I had just gotten here faster maybe he would have survived…” The officer pulled Spider-man away from Martinez and set both of his hands onto his shoulders.</p><p>“Listen to me Spider-man, did you wait to go and find the kids when you first heard them crying?” He shook his head.</p><p>“What about in getting them here? Did you take your time or did you go as fast as you could?”</p><p>“As fast as I could…”</p><p>“Now tell me, was there anything else you could do in that moment? Don’t give me ‘if’ or ‘could’s”</p><p>“No…”</p><p>“You did everything in your power to help them?”</p><p>‘Yeah…” The officer gave him a small smile.</p><p>“Then that was the best thing you could have done Spider-man, not only did you take him out of the cold, you stayed with him until the end.” The officer gently shook Peter.</p><p>“Chin up Spidey, you saved a little girl and comforted her brother. You’re a good man Spidey, I know you would have saved them both if you could but sometimes life just doesn’t go our way. The only thing you can do now is try your best to avoid another repeat of this situation. “Peter nodded his head as he realized the officer was right, feeling a little bit better about the entire situation. The officer smiled at the movement before turning Peter around and pushing him towards the elevator.</p><p>“Now go home and get some sleep Spidey, the NYPD can hold the fort while you get some sleep.”</p><p>“But- “The officer pushed Spidey into the elevator and pressed the button. The lack of sleep didn’t allow Peter to react as fast as he could at peak condition.</p><p>“Go to sleep Spidey or I'll arrest you and make you.” The door closed as he said his final word. Martinez caught up and gave the officer a wary glance.</p><p>“I guess you’re not an asshole like I thought you were. “The officer averted his eyes.</p><p>“Its hard to be mean to a guy who feels guilty about the death of the new born.” Martinez snorted at that.</p><p>“True, but you didn’t have to comfort him like that, did the web head grow on you already?”</p><p>“…No.” Martinez chuckled and slapped his shoulder.</p><p>“Yeah he did, you’re not all that bad after all- “His eyes flicked to the name tag on the officer’s chest, “-Peterson.” Peterson gave him a small smile.</p><p>“Thanks.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Generosity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter eyed the rooftop as he got closer. After a long night of fighting with the lizard, that rooftop looked perfect for a small nap. Who knew that fighting a giant reptile would take so much out of you. Pulling himself towards his future bed, Peter landed with a stumble, not as much grace and elegance that he likes.</p><p>“Ow, owwies.” He hissed in pain as he settled down behind an air conditioner that would hide the young man from anyone in the higher buildings. And considering the fact that most normal people do not go on the roof tops, he was safe from any civilians. he set an alarm on his phone for 8:30 before closing his eyes, ready to go to sleep. Three hours of sleep after a night of fighting to survive off of for the rest of his day. Joy.</p>
<hr/><p>“Mom! Dad! Hurry up! Or we’re gonna miss the sunrise!” Derrick ran up the stairs to the roof top, his parents lagging behind, yawning as they walked up the stairs. Today marked the first day of school and it was a tradition to wake up and watch the sunrise on the first and last day of school, taking a remembrance picture right after to document their only child’s growth.</p><p>“We’re going,” His mom, Cynthia, yawned loudly as she walked up the stairs. It was so early, she was wearing her pjs with a bathrobe wrapped around her. While her husband, Mark, was also in his pjs with a blanket wrapped around his shoulders. Derrick opened the door with all the force his small six-year-old body could manage and ran into the middle of the rooftop. Looking at the rising sun with joy. Slowly but surely, his parents joined him and they all watched the sunrise together in peace. Right until they heard snore coming from behind them. It only came once, and it was very quiet, but it was still enough for the two adults to hear. They both nudged each other to turn around, to see if it was gonna be someone they should worry about. They spent so long trying to do that, Derrick was the one who saw the sleeping form of Spider-man leaning against the building when he turned around to tell them it was time to take the picture. He silently freaked out at the sight of his favorite super hero sleeping right in front of him. Cynthia and Mark turned around and also had their jaws on the ground at the sight of the young super hero.</p><p>“Is that who I think it is?” Marks voice was breathless and quiet, Cynthia didn’t answer as she slowly got closer to him, whispering his name.</p><p>“Spider-man? Are you ok?” Worried that he was injured, she only relaxed when she heard another quiet snore from him. A burst of wind made her shiver and upon seeing Spider-man shiver with the wind, she realized that he was probably colder than her. His suit was full holes and he even had some shallow cuts that only an animal could cause, he looked utterly exhausted and cold. She shrugged off her bathrobe and gently placed it on him, even going as far to tuck it behind his shoulders. She stiffened up when Peter mumbled something under his breath and turned his head, but thankfully, he stayed asleep. His chest rising up and down slow and steady.</p><p>“Awfully small aint he?” Mark came next to her and leaned on his knees looking at him. He was much smaller than he thought he was. He looked like a twig and if it wasn’t for the skin tight close and the rippling muscles underneath, he would have thought that he was being starved. He wasn’t that tall either, probably just the average height. Next to him, his son was a bouncing ball of energy. It was obvious that Derrick wanted to wake him up or throw himself onto Spider-man, but his parents raised him better than that. Instead, he practically wrested his father’s blankets away from him before placing it on Peters legs, to make sure that he was completely covered. His parents thought it was going to end there, but it didn’t take long for him to drag them back inside, asking them for help to leave some food for Spider-man when he woke up. The two of them could only smile at his antics, grateful that they had raised their child to have a kind heart</p>
<hr/><p>“Shhhh.” Peter shushed his phone as he turned off the alarm. Hating the fact that it was already time for him to wake up. He sat up and blinked in surprise as he felt the bathrobe falling onto his lap.</p><p>“What?” He looked down at the blanket and bathrobe in surprise. He’s positive that he didn’t go to sleep with these on him. He looked around, trying to see the person who did their kind deed of the day. Instead, he saw a small container full of syrup with another container of pancakes right next to him. A fork and note on top, he hesitantly picked up the note and felt his heart swell up when he started reading it.</p><p>“<em>Hey Spidey! We saw that after a long night of protecting our city, you were exhausted. Enjoy these pancakes! It might not be much but this is our thanks, keep up the good work.</em></p><p>
  <em>          ~The Sanchez’s.”</em>
</p><p>If Peter wasn’t wearing his mask, they would have seen a huge smile on his face. Picking up the container, he had a feast on the delicious food the family left behind for him. Maybe things are looking up for him.</p>
<hr/><p>Cynthia and Mark sneaked up back to the roof at around three, wondering if Spider-man was still there. Instead, they were greeted with their blanket and bathrobe nearly folded up with their containers on top of them, weighing it down. With a little bit of what looks like his web, their note was attached to it. They picked it up and noticed it then that there was another message on their note.</p><p>
  <em>“Hello my fellow new Yorkers! Thanks, you for leaving these wonderful gifts for me. I cannot express how much this means to me and it is because of people like you that I continue to protect the city I love.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>                   ~Spider-man.”</em>
</p><p>They both smiled at the note and the little spider scribble that was in the corner. Spider-man sure was a good guy.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Small Lab Accident</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Martinez had down at his desk. Slumped against his chair and looking up at the ceiling idly. He spun around in his chair slowly, bored out of his mind. Hendrickson sat across from him, being a responsible adult and doing some paperwork. Hendrickson looked at his partner with a raised eyebrow.</p><p>“Don’t you have anything to do?”</p><p>“Yeah, but I don’t want to do anything.’ Hendrickson rolled his eyes and snorted at that.</p><p>“Sure, just make sure you finish whatever you have to do before you go home.”</p><p>“Got it.” Martinez kept on staring up at the ceiling, absentmindedly answering his phone when it started to vibrate in his pocket.</p><p>“Martinez here.”</p><p>“Heyyy, Martinez,” Martinez sat up straighter as he heard Peters voice,” Just wondering, are you busy?” Hendrickson glanced over at his partner but went back to his work when he was waved off.</p><p>“Not unless you count staring at the ceiling as busy.” Peter let out a chuckle before getting to his point.</p><p>“Well, you know how I make my web fluid myself?”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“And you know how I have a semi-permanent web fluid mixture?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Martinez dragged out the last syllable of that word, waiting for Peter to get to his point.</p><p>“Well, I kinda need some help…” Martinez let out a chuckle.</p><p>“I’m pretty sure I can’t help you out there, I almost failed chemistry back in high school.”</p><p>“That’s not what I need help with…” Martinez blinked in surprise.</p><p>“Well what do you need help with?”</p><p>“…Would you believe me if I told you that my web shooter cartridge exploded and now I’m stuck to the ceiling?” Martinez let out a laugh that effectively caught the attention of his partner.</p><p>“You’re stuck to the ceiling?”</p><p>“Yeah, and I really have to go to the bathroom.” Martinez started to laugh for a little bit, trying his best to compose himself.</p><p>“Y-yeah, I’m on my way, just- just give me a second.” Peter sighed heavily before telling him his address and hung up.</p><p>“What was so funny?” Martinez looked up from his phone and to Hendrickson with a wide smile.</p><p>“Oh, you’re not going to believe this.”</p>
<hr/><p>"Wow, you weren’t kidding,” Peter glared at the officers as they walked into the garage. Shit eating grins present on both of their faces. Peter had been laying down on the ceiling when the cartridge exploded on him. and since he had been messing with the formula for his long-term webs, he had been there for a while.</p><p>“How did you even get stuck up there?” Peter sighed heavily.</p><p>“I was messing around with a cartridge while I was laying down up here and it exploded on me.” His face was sour. Hendrickson hummed in response.</p><p>“How long have you been up there.” Peter looked away, mumbling his response.</p><p>“…Four hours, I thought I could just wait until they dissolved but obviously, I can’t.” Martinez eyed the cracks that were around Peter on the ceiling, noticing that they were only around Peter.</p><p>“Did,” he pointed at the cracks,” Did you crack the ceiling trying to get out?” Peter just glared at him before sighing.</p><p>“Just get me down.” Hendrickson looked up at Peter with his hands on his hips and shook his head in a disbelieving manner.</p><p>“Wait wait wait,” they both stopped at Hendrickson’s words, “We need a picture of this.” Peter groaned loudly and his cheeks flushed with red as Hendrickson took out his phone and pulled in Martinez for the picture.</p><p>“I hate you guys so much right now.”</p><p>“Shuddup you love us Spidey.” Peter looked away while the officers took a picture, making sure all three of them could be seen, despite the awkward angle they had to crouch at to get Peter in the shot. The two of them stood up with some chuckles before they went their separate ways. Martinez looked around on the cluttered table, slightly confused by everything that was on there.</p><p>“Uhhhh, what do I grab?” his hands were hovering over the table, making sure that he didn’t touch anything. The table was covered with chemistry supplies, supplies he hadn’t seen since his sophomore year in high school.</p><p>“Just grab that clear liquid that’s in the glass flask, put it into the spray bottle and spray the webs. Just be careful and don’t get it on your skin, I haven’t diluted the solution so its pretty concentrated right now.” Martinez eyed the chemicals, carefully grabbing the flask that had clear liquid in it before carefully pouring it into the spray bottle. He closed the bottle and shook it, walking over to stand under Peter as he did so.</p><p>“Alright, where do I spray it?”</p><p>“Wherever, just spray it twice.” Martinez sprayed it on his upper body, where most of the webs were concentrated. They watched with fascination as the webs quickly dissolved with the solvent. The webs quickly thinned out, the weak strands breaking apart as Peters weight broke them. Hendrickson took a few steps back as he could tell what was going to happen.</p><p>“Wait- “Unfortunately for the younger officer, he had forgotten to move out of the way and ended up having 160 pounds fall right on top of him.</p><p>“Owwww.” Martinez groaned breathless as Peter laid on top of him, he had gotten the breath knocked out of him with an entire extra body landing on top of him and forcing him to the floor in a heap.</p><p>“Why didn’t you move?” Peter groaned as he laid on him. Hendrickson howled with laughter as he watched the two young adults get up from the floor. By the time the two had gotten up from the floor, Hendrickson was bent over in laughter, wheezing, tears of joy prickling at the corner of his eyes.</p><p>“God,” Hendrickson stood back up, wiping away a tear, “That was the stupidest shit I’ve seen in a while.” Both Peters blushed a bright red before Peter looked away to the corner of the garage.</p><p>“Shut it…”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Adults Are Just Big Children</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hey Spidey." Martinez swung his legs over the ledge as he spoke, not fearing the fall as he knew spider-man would do everything in his power to catch him before he hit the ground. Right next to him, Peter was eating a sandwich, his mask pulled up to the nose allowed Martinez to see the lump of food in his mouth.</p><p>"Hmm." Martinez sipped at his soda and smack his lips before answering, a stupid idea had popped into his head and the more he thought about it, the more he wanted it to happen.</p><p>"What if you, like made a jungle gym for the precinct?" Peter blinked in surprise before slowly turning to his friend, swallowing the bite he took as he did so.</p><p>"...What?" Martinez blushed and looked away while scratching his cheek with his index finger, suddenly finding the clouds to be fascinating.</p><p>"You know! Make one of those jungle gyms that are completely made out of rope, well you would be using your webs, but you know what I mean." Peter finished his sandwich in one bite and moved the food over to the side of his mouth so he could keep on talking. He put his hands up as he tried to process the request.</p><p>"Alright, so lemme get this straight, you want me, to make a jungle gym out of my webs, for the precinct?" Martinez did not hesitate.</p><p>"Yeah! Listen Spidey, in about two weeks, the precinct is gonna have a small get together at a nearby bar to celebrate what we have accomplished in the year. And I don’t know about you, it would be hilarious to see a bunch of drunk adults trying to climb on it." Peter thought about the sight and snorted himself before turning to Martinez with a raised eyebrow, speaking with a knowing tone.</p><p>"You just want to see people fall, don’t you?" Martinez averted his eyes.</p><p>"...No." Peter shook his head in belief, a smile still presents on his face.</p><p>"Sure sure, let's say I do make it, what makes you think they're even gonna get on it?" Martinez turned to Peter quickly with a wide smile on his face.</p><p>"Dude, we are all children at heart, it's been years since any of us has been on a jungle gym." Although Peter had to agree that everyone was a child at heart, he really doubted that a bunch of hardened police officers with a bunch of even more jaded detectives would just jump at the chance to get on a jungle gym.</p><p>"I sincerely dou-"</p><p>"I know for a fact that you swing on the swings in central park in the middle of the night when no one is there." Peters jaw clicked shut as he turned a bright, bright red. His mask was still up so Martinez could see the blush creeping up Peters neck before it disappeared under the red fabric. Martinez’s smile turned into a shit eating grin as he got the reaction he expected/wanted. Peter was shocked that he had been seen, granted, he would swing on the swings. BUT, it was only to test the strength of the chains and the range of motion. To, you know, make sure the children will be safe.</p><p>"...H-how di-"</p><p>"Me and Hendrickson has seen you, multiple times,” Peter covered his face with his hands in embarrassment, making Martinez let out a laugh loud enough that made people on the street look around in confusion. Martinez tilted his head to the right, looking up as he did so.” Also, now that we're talking about it, a ton of our female workers thinks it's cute that you swing on the swings when you think no one is looking." That almost made Peter blush further, until he remembered that most of the women in Martinez’s precinct tolerated him most right after valentine’s day (meaning that they usually did not tolerate him.) Peter lowered his hands and looked at Martinez.</p><p>“They do not.” Martinez slightly deflated as he was caught but still continued.</p><p>“Yeah they don’t, but anyway, it’s a great idea Spidey,” Martinez reached out and gently shook Peter, who let himself be moved side to side,” just imagine it, it would be a bunch of police officers stumbling around like idiots, just trying to get to the very top. I bet you can even make a competition out of it.” Peter let out a laugh, just the thought of it made him really consider it. He started to do the mental calculations, trying to figure out where he was going do it and just how much web he was going to use if he wanted to make it both safe and worthwhile.</p><p>“Ok, ok, I’ll do it, -” Peter quickly cut off Martinez’s yell of triumph,” only <em>if</em>, you get permission from Captain Cardenaz, and,” he paused for effect.</p><p>“If you get at least five officers to agree to it.” Instead of Martinez deflating like Peter thought he would, he seemed to sit up straighter and his impossibly big smile seemed to get a little bit bigger. Peter groaned at the state of his friend.</p><p>“Oh, I do not like that look.”</p>
<hr/><p>“Wooooo, fuck yeah!!”</p><p>“Whoa whoa, Carly calm down!”</p><p>“Fuck you Isaac! I haven’t been on one of these since I was nine!”</p><p>“Hey, we still have work tomorrow! Don’t get hurt!”</p><p>Peter stood on the sidelines as he watched a swarm of officers run onto the web jungle gym he had created in the precinct workout area. All of the officers obviously have been drinking and at the very least, they had a buzz going on. The web gym (he just made up that name on the spot) was elaborate with both the features and the safety nets he had set up. Peter even went as far as to add in a coloring agent into mixture just to make a difference between the mass of webs. So right now, there were a bunch of plain clothed officers climbing all over the blue and gold mess. Captain Cardenaz, Hendrickson, Martinez, along with Peterson standing next to him on the side lines.</p><p>“Wow, good thing you put those safety nets or I would have a lot of officers calling out sick tomorrow. “</p><p>“Well Captain, Spidey here cares about us, not to mention I’m sure he wants to stay in your good graces. “Captain Cardenaz let out a laugh at Martinez’s words, the other officers joining in with their own chuckles (Except for Peterson, he just smirked off to the side) Peter looked at his creation with a look of amazement.</p><p>“So,” Peter dragged out the last syllable as he turned to the captain and officers, his words directed towards Martinez. “What exactly did you tell them to be so…willing?” The captain raised a knowing eyebrow at Martinez. Who tensed up and rubbed the back of his neck nervously before answering.</p><p>“Well for one, they’re a little bit more than tipsy, and two- “Martinez averted his eyes,” I may have told them whoever gets to the top first gets to have you take them to the top of whatever building they want?” Peter stared at Martinez, and if he didn’t have his mask on, they would have seen his disapproving stare.</p><p>“…You are lucky that I like you, you know that?” Martinez threw his arm around Peters shoulders with a grin on his face.</p><p>“You love us Spidey and you know it.” Peter hummed in displeasure, making the other officers chuckle at their antics.</p><p>“Wooooo!” All five of them turned to the web gym when they heard the sound of victory, all of them eager to see the winner of the little competition. Upon seeing the officer that one, they all smiled sympathetically at Peter. The captain even going as far as to pat Peters shoulder as he looked up at the winner.</p><p>“I believe in you Spidey, you can do this.” The officer that had one was one of the biggest officers in the precinct. It was Markus Smith, a 6’7 behemoth who was a force to reckon with (He was really the definition of the character term “Looks like he could kill you but is really a cinnamon roll.”) Its not that Peter didn’t like Markus, it was the fact that Markus had almost entire foot on him in height and at least 50 pounds when it comes to the weight factor. Meaning.</p><p>It was going to be really hard to take him wherever he wants. Peter pulled Martinez to him.</p><p>“I swear to god Martinez, I <em>will </em>get you back for this. “</p><p>Martinez gulped.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey guys, I want to keep on with these one shots but I'm running out of ideas. sooo, maybe you guys can suggests some prompts/ideas?</p><p>but I do ask that nothing sexual or any mental health prompts (Depression, suicidal, self harm etc) are suggested. Becuase 1. I have never written smut and just...no. and 2. I want this story to be a light hearted fic with some whump here and there. not to mention, i just dont feel comfortable writing those topics since my words could potentially affect someone else and i would rather avoid that.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Amnesia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Spidey?” The words were whispered as Peterson cautiously walked into the dark and abandoned building. Mentally thanking Spider-man for entering a building that looks like someone could either get murdered, mugged or raped or all of the above. They had gotten reports that Spider-man was seen entering the building during a fight with Electro. And while witnesses say that Electro eventually left the building, no one knows what happened to Spider-man.</p><p> “Spider-man? Are you in here?” His words were whispered, his gun in his hands ready to shoot at anything that jumped out at him. His eyes looked around the building nervously, trying to see if the hero was in there. Peterson jumped when he heard a low groan coming from an adjoining room. Peterson carefully entered the room, his eyes landing on the lump of bricks with a person partially hidden underneath.</p><p>“Spidey?” Peterson did this odd running crouch as he made his way to the super hero, who was slowly coming back to the world of the living. Noticing the way, the hero was looking around the room in a confused daze. Peterson carefully started to pull off the bricks off the hero, allowing Spider-man to sit up as he put a hand up to his head.</p><p>“Ohhhh what hit me?” Peterson rose an eyebrow and held up a brick for the hero to see.</p><p>“I would say a ton of bricks.” Peterson watched as Spider-man started to observe his hands, his gaze moving down to his body. He lifted up his arms as he observed his body further.</p><p>“What am I wearing? It looks like the cookie monster and Elmo barfed all over me.” Peter raised his hands to his face and felt the mask he was wearing.</p><p>“Whoa no no no no! what are you doing?” Peterson grabbed Spider-man’s hands as they tried to take off the mask and pulled them away.</p><p>“I’m trying to get this stupid thing off my face.” Peterson paused and took in the hero’s appearance. Realizing that now he really looked, he could see some tufts of hair sticking out of the back of the mask. The hair looked to be matted with blood.</p><p>“…What’s your name?” Spider-man groaned and seemed to roll his eyes.</p><p>“I’m not <em>that </em>dumb, I’m- “The hero fell silent, “I’m…” He looked at his hands for a second before swinging his head up to face the officer.</p><p>“I don’t know.”</p><p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p><p>“Alright here we are.” Peterson put the patrol car into park before getting out himself. After trying to explain the situation the best he could to dispatch, they managed to get Hendrickson and Martinez to come in on their night off.</p><p>“Um,” Peterson stopped at the sound of hesitance and turned around. He could see that Spider-man had his hand on the car door, and that was all he could see, “I’m stuck…”</p><p>“You’re kidding.” Peter tugged on his hand, showing him that it was thoroughly planted onto the car door. Peterson ran over when he heard the sound of creaking metal.</p><p>“Ok ok, just relax for a second, um, think happy thoughts?” Spider-man was leaning backwards at an impossible angle, he would have fallen over if it wasn’t for his hand.</p><p>“Really, think happy thoughts? I’m stuck to a car door, not st- <strong>*pop*</strong>” His hand came away from the car door with an audible pop, making Spider-man fall onto his ass.</p><p>“…Told you happy thoughts wouldn’t work.” Peterson rolled his eyes and offered his hand to pull up the hero.</p><p>“Yeah yeah, whatever, lets just get inside so we can figure out,” He motioned towards Spider-man as a whole,” all of this.”</p><p>“You just motioned to all of me,” Spider-man pulled himself up to his feet, using Petersons hand as leverage. As soon as they were standing up straight together, Peterson started to get uncomfortable with how long the hero was holding his hand.</p><p>“You can let go of my hand now.” Peterson tried pull his hand away, but ended up pulling the hero’s hand with him. He blinked in surprise before looking closer at their joined hands. Noticing the way his hand stuck to the gloved hands like he was touching a piece of tape.</p><p>“Spider-man I swear to good god, you better not say that your hand is stuck.”</p><p>“…I, uh, I just won’t say anything then...” Peterson groaned loudly, looking up to the sky as if he was asking a higher power for some strength.</p><p>“You know what? Forget it, lets just go in and get this all figured out, god I can’t believe this is happening to me.” Peterson mumbled those last words as he dragged the two of them into the station. Trying to ignore the way his ears burned as his fellow officers stared at them walking in.</p><p>“Spidey!” Spider-man jumped up in surprise, sticking himself to the ceiling with his other hands and feet, much to the pain of Peterson.</p><p>“Ow ow ow Fuck! Let me go you ass!”</p><p>“I don’t know how to!!”</p><p>“Spidey just let him go!”</p><p>“I can’t! He’s stuck!”</p><p>“What’s going on here?!” The three officers and hero froze. Peter was still crouched on the ceiling with Peterson in his hand, his other hand stuck on the ceiling tile. The ceiling was tall enough for him to crouch on the ceiling, making Peterson dangle from their clasped hands. Martinez had his arms wrapped around Petersons legs, heaving him up to take off some of the pressure from his shoulder. While Hendrickson was standing on a chair, his hands trying to pry apart Petersons and Spider-mans. Captain Cardenaz narrowed her eyes at the sight.</p><p>“Uh, hi cap…”</p><p>“…Should I know her?”</p><p>“We can explain Captain.”</p><p>“Spider-man lost his memory and forgot how to control his powers, so I’m stuck holding his hand.” The precinct fell silent at that, all of them turning to look at the quartet that was in the middle of the precinct. Spider-man noticed them staring and looked down to whisper to the others.</p><p>“…Did I do something wrong?”</p><p>"<strong>*Pop*</strong>Ah!" "Shit!" Their hands separated with an audible pop, making Martinez and Peterson fall down to the floor after losing the support of Spider-man’s arm. Spider-man cringed when they fell.<br/>
<br/>
"Sorry...?" The captain sighed heavily before pointing over her shoulders with her thumb.<br/>
<br/>
"You four, my office, now." The three officers got up and walked towards the Captain. All of them taking note of the fact that their resident hero was still stuck on the tiles.</p><p>“Are you still stuck?” Spider-man tugged on his hand before letting his head fall.</p><p>“…Maybe.” Peterson sighed heavily at the answer, and he wasn’t the only one. Martinez was trying to think of a way for him to get down when he remembered that the only reason him and Peterson were able to separate, was because he was distracted.</p><p>“Hey Spidey, top 10 most electronegative elements on the periodic table along with their atomic number and mass.” Everyone but Hendrickson looked at him like he was mad.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Why would he know that? That’s is so ran- “</p><p>“Fluorine has the highest electronegativity on the current periodic table with a mass of 18.998 and an atomic number of nine. Oxygen would be the second most electronegative element with a mass of 15.999 an- “Spider-man let out a yelp as his hand and feet fell away from the ceiling. And although it was very confusing to Spider-man on how he managed to twist his body to be able to land on his feet, the others really weren’t surprised that he was able to land on his feet. Spider-man looked up at them.</p><p>“Ok, I got a <em>ton</em> of questions.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Amnesia PT 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Spider-man stared at the Captain, someone that he apparently knew really well, along with the officers he knows as Martinez and Hendrickson. The only person that he apparently didn’t know would have to be that Peterson guy.</p><p>“Wait wait wait,” Peter held up his hands for them to stop explaining his almost complete life story to him, “Are you telling me that I’m some type of lunatic that likes to jump off buildings relying on nothing but a piece of string?” The officers cringed while the captain nodded her head thoughtfully.</p><p>“Well, if it makes you feel better, you’re the one who made the ‘string’ you use.” Spider-man threw up his hands in frustration.</p><p>“No that does not let me feel better! Do you guys even know my name?! Because I sure as hell don’t know my name?!” There was a tense silence as Spider-man waited for one of them to answer his question.</p><p>“Seriously, none of you guys know my name?”</p><p>“Um,” All of their heads swiveled to the youngest officer in the room as he shyly raised up his hand,” We know your name…? We found out by accident though.” Peter stared at them with an amazed look.</p><p>“How do you find out about my secret identity by accident!? God, I sound like such an idiot.” He muttered those final words before Hendrickson took over to explain how they found out his identity.</p><p>“We found you without your mask one day and we managed to see you on the streets a few weeks later.” They all fell silent at that.</p><p>“Sounds like I have shitty luck…ok so tell me, what’s my name?”</p><p>“Peter.” Spider-man processed the name, feeling a couple of memories dance over his mind before quickly leaving, leaving before he could completely remember it. Meanwhile, the officers were losing their shit at Martinez’s lack of hesitance.</p><p>“Martinez!”</p><p>“Pedro!”</p><p>“Why would you tell us?!” Martinez put his hands up in defense.</p><p>“Hey, Peter is a really common name! my name translates to Peter, his name <em>is </em>Peter, and we even have a Peterson right next to us! He has the most basic white name in existence!” Hendrickson and Peterson crossed their arms while the Captain nodded her head in agreement.</p><p>“You know, if you weren’t right, I would be offended. I went to school with at least three Peters”</p><p>“Yeah, my cousin’s name is Peter Peterson since his parents have a rather twisted sense of humor.” Martinez spread his arms wide at their answers.</p><p>“See! We’ll be fine!”</p><p>“You know,” Peter scratched the back of his neck, a rather upsetting memory coming to the front of his mind, “I’ve had someone tell me that I had a ‘basic bitch name’? back in high school I think.</p><p>They all perked up.</p><p>“You’re remembering?!” Peter backed away at Martinez’s outburst, a lone hand up as a signal for Martinez to calm down.</p><p>“Not really,” he tilted his head to the side,” but I do remember the detention I got afterwards for punching the guy in the face.” Peter snickered at the end, although he couldn’t remember it completely, he could remember the feeling of satisfaction and joy he got from it.</p><p>“But moving on, how do I control my…powers? Man, I feel weird saying that.”</p><p>“Yeah you’re on your own for that.”</p><p>“Yep, can’t help you there.”</p><p>“Yeah hard pass, have fun figuring that out again.”</p><p>“You can always think happy thoughts.” Peter groaned loudly at the last statement.</p><p>“I already told you that doesn’t work!” Peterson snickered at the reaction. Peter flinched in pain.</p><p>“Ow…” He tenderly prodded the back of his head, feeling the wound in the back of his head.</p><p>“You should get that checked out.” Peter looked to the captain.</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Why?” Peter blinked in surprise, he doesn’t even know why he said no. He just said it.</p><p>“I don’t know,” Peter said slowly,” But something tells me that I shouldn’t go to a hospital.” The captain cursed under his breath and the officers groaned loudly.</p><p>“God!”</p><p>“I thought he would actually go now that he lost his memory!”</p><p>“Why are you like this?” Peter stared at them in surprise, his head slowly turning to the captain.</p><p>“Um, am I missing something?” The captain waved him off with her hand.</p><p>“Its nothing, just focus on getting your memory back.” Martinez jumped to his feet.        </p><p>“Leave it to me!”</p>
<hr/><p>“…Are you telling me that you think me hitting my head, <em>again</em>, will get my memory back?” Martinez put his hands up in defense while Peter and his partner just stared at him.</p><p>“Hey! It happens all the times in the shows!” Peter, who had gotten a chance to clean up and wrap his head up, ran his hand down his face.</p><p>“Yeah! In the shows!”</p><p>“Pedro,” Hendrickson sighed heavily, “Even I have to admit that’s a <em>really</em> fucking stupid idea.” Martinez shoulders slightly drooped before straightening back out again.</p><p>“Ok, fine! But lets at least try this out. “</p>
<hr/><p>“Mmm, this is really good.”</p><p>“Yeah, its Arroz con Leche, you’ve had it before.”</p><p>“…Alright, either I’m going crazy, but for some reason, I remember me being high when I ate this last time?”</p><p>“Oh,” Martinez patted Peters shoulder, “You’re not crazy.”</p>
<hr/><p>“Why do I feel like I <em>really </em>don’t like this place?”</p><p>“I don’t know, probably because you’ve been shot here before.”</p><p>“What?”</p>
<hr/><p>“Ok, I don’t like this place either, what happened here?”</p><p>“What? This was the first place we met!”</p><p>“Ah no wonder.”</p>
<hr/><p>“So, this was great and all,” Peter drawled as he leaned against the wall, the other two officers sitting down on the cement, “But I still don’t remember that much.” Martinez and Hendrickson sighed heavily.</p><p>“Yeah,”</p><p>“We noticed. “</p><p>“Well, “Peter extended his arm, “I think I’m just gonna go ahead and go.”</p><p>“Yeah, have a nice night.”</p><p>“Good luck.”</p><p>“Yeah, you too.” Peter pulled himself up into the air.</p><p>Right into the side of a semi-trailer.</p><p>“Ouch!”</p><p>“Are you ok?” Peter landed back onto the side walk and looked up at the overhead officers in a daze.</p><p>“Owww…” his voice was raspy and pained. Peter blinked in surprise as he realized something.</p><p>“Oh, you gotta be kidding me.” Peter slowly sat up, holding the back of his head.</p><p>“What?! What’s wrong?!” their hands hovered over Peter as he stood up.</p><p>“Let’s just say that your theory wasn’t that far off.” The officers stood there until they realized what happened. One of them brightening up while the others mouth fell open.</p><p>“You remember?!”</p><p>“Yeah,” Peter said bitterly,” Can’t believe that worked.”</p><p>“I can’t believe that worked either.” Martinez was still beaming while the other two just stared at him. Peter looked up at the sky and realized that he better get home.</p><p>“I better go home, its been more than a day since I’ve gone back. “the three quickly said goodbye, the officers staring at Peter as he swung away. All of a sudden, Martinez smacked the back of Hendrickson’s head.</p><p>“Hey!” Martinez looked down at his hand with a disappointed look.</p><p>“Damn…I thought that would have smacked the gray out of your hair. Kinda like a brick was able to smack the shit out of Spidey’s memory.” Hendrickson stared at Martinez with furrowed eyebrows and a slightly open mouth.</p><p>“How did you make it past middle school?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Not gonna lie, I thought up of a bunch of prompts and got kinda impatient. sorry ^_^'</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Interacting With The Locals</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter swung between the buildings, keeping an eye out for any crimes and also on the people. The sun was going down, and the section of town he was in got a little bit sketchy in the night at times. Looking down at the street, his mouth started to water a little bit when he caught site of all of the tacos stands that were down there. This part of town housed the Hispanic portion of New York City and by god, they had <em>the </em>best tacos. Bringing himself out of his thoughts, he continued further into the neighborhood and landed on a nearby building. His sights focused on the nearby basketball court.</p><p>“Suavemente, bésame. Que quiero sentir tus labios…” Peter smiled as he heard the familiar song and smiled further when he saw the group of young ladies dancing on the court together. It was six of them, and they were all dancing together in a way that would be considered almost disrespectful if it was any other culture. Their laughter bounced off the brick buildings as they started to make up their own dance moves. Twirling each other in the process before hugging each other closely as they continued their waltz.</p><p>Peter watched over them for a little bit as they danced. The young ladies were always a good indicator of the situation in the neighborhood, they only came out like this when the tension was nonexistent and everything was good. Peter bobbed his head along with the song, although he didn’t understand the lyrics, it had a good rhythm that he wishes the current songs had.</p><p>“Spider-man!” Peter came out of his thoughts at the shout. He looked down at the girls and was surprised to see all of them motioning for him to go down.</p><p>“Come on!” She held out her hand while dancing in place, “Lets dance!” Peter let out an unbelieving laugh and shook his head before calling back, raising his hand next to his mouth as he did so.</p><p>“No thanks! I can’t dance!” she shook her head.</p><p>“We’ll teach you! Come on!” she dramatically motioned for him to come down here,” It’ll be fun!” Peter playfully rolled his eyes before swinging down there, the girls throwing their hands into the air in victory as he did so.</p><p>“But I’ll have you know,” Peter landed gracefully onto the court, “I have two left feet.” The girl, or young lady now that he’s closer, shook her head with a wide smile on her face.</p><p>“Everyone starts somewhere, now come on, put them up.” The other girls took that as their cue and started the music again. All of them but two pairing up.</p><p>“Uh,” Peter put his hands up and let the girl step closer to take them. Although they weren’t as close as the others were (They were close enough to feel their partners heartbeat on their chest) they were still much closer than what Peter felt comfortable with. But their proximity didn’t seem to bother the Latina.</p><p>“Ok, so its one,” she took a step and Peter quickly followed, “two, one, two” Peter quickly picked up on the rhythm.</p><p>“See! Its not that hard.” Peter let out a chuckle.</p><p>“I guess not.” As they kept on dancing, Peter quickly realized that this was not a romantic song to dance to (At least he didn’t think so) but it was a song to have fun with. His partner, being around his height, started to get a little bit more daring as time went on and twirled Peter.</p><p>“Hey!” Peter laughed as he let himself be twirled before coming back to her, the two of them quickly returning to the previous dance.</p><p>“I think I’m supposed to be the one doing that. “The Latina let out a cheeky smile.</p><p>“whatever, you liked it didn’t you?” Her tone made Peter roll his eyes with a smile on his face before he said.</p><p>“I have always wanted to be twirled like that. Makes me feel pretty.” The Latina snorted and threw her head back in laughter.</p><p>“You know,” she took a deep breath,” you have to be the first man I know that doesn’t get offended when I do that.” Peter nodded his head thoughtfully.</p><p>“Well, you have to be the first person to twirl me like that.”</p><p>“Hell yeah.”.</p><p>The Latinas original partner switched places and also danced with Peter. Teaching him new dance moves that were a little bit harder but were just as fun. At one point in time, he danced with all of the girls and learned their names. The first girl he danced with was Yadira, and her partner was Bella (But pronounced Beya since a double ‘L’ in Spanish makes a ‘Y’ sound). Dalilah was a girl who had the prettiest smile amongst them, Angelique was a little bit timid but was still cheerful, Alejandra was out spoken and honest and Sonya was a little bit of a chatter box but had great jokes.</p><p>Peter danced with them until the sunset had finished, and although he was having fun with the delightful young ladies, he still had a job to do.</p><p>“Alright ladies,” Peter stepped away from Angelique as the song finished, “This was fun but I have to go.” The girls nodded in understanding, Yadira stepping up to the front.</p><p>“Just come back every once in a while, we have yet to make you into a lady’s man.” Peter let out a chuckle and motioned towards himself.</p><p>“Please, you just can’t handle all of this.” Alejandra rolled her eyes and grabbed Peter by shoulder before turning him around and pushed him.</p><p>“Whatever man, Ill show you who can’t handle who when you come back.”</p><p>“Oooo,” Peter extended his arm while turning back, “Is that a challenge I hear?” Yadira perked up.</p><p>“Yep!”</p><p>“Well, I'll take you up on that challenge one day.” Peter pulled himself up as his web contact the nearby building.</p><p>“Be safe! Don’t do anything stupid!” the girls gave their goodbyes.</p><p>“You too Spidey, don’t be an idiot and die!”</p><p>“That’s the plan!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Suavemente by Elvis Crespo has a special place in my heart, I have many fond memories of my parents taking us to parties and that song playing in the back ground. Ahh, good times.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Her Music</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jasmine threw her backpack against the wall in frustration as she entered the apartment. She had such a shitty day, calling it a shitty day would be an understatement. She was running late to class because there was a problem with her financial aid and when she finally got there, she had missed a five-minute pop quiz that had taken place in the beginning of class. And to top it all off, she had missed her bus to get back home because she had tried arguing her case to her professor, asking him if she could take the quiz and that she could prove that she was at the financial aid office trying to get help. Leaving her to walk home and try and ignore the cat calls and the insults she got on the way home.</p><p>“God,” she took a long drink of water in the kitchen before setting down the glass cup with something a little bit less than a slam, “This day fucking sucked.” Jasmine threw herself onto her bed and just laid there. Not wanting to do anything. Not that she had anything to do, she already finished her studying for the day, along with homework and most of the house chores. She eyed the violin in the corner of her bedroom. Most times, after a long day at school, she liked to practice her instrument. To feel the string under her fingers and the wooden bow gliding along the strings, making the sound she loved. It was a great way to destress and let out her emotions with the music notes. But today, today she just didn’t have the energy to do so. Instead, she just popped in her headphones and drowned out the world with her music.</p><p>Hours went by with her like that before she heard a knock on her window along with the bass of a voice. She sat up in her bed and took out a headphone. She definitely heard a knock and was positive she heard the bass of a voice.</p><p>“Hello?” Jasmine watched as a red gloved hand knocked gently on her window, the owner out of sight. “Are you ok?”</p><p>“What the hell?” her words were whispered as she walked over to the window and opened it. She looked to where the hand came from and had her jaw dropping.</p><p>“…Spider-man?” Spider-man waved shyly and sat on the wall next to her window, his head tilted in slight concern/confusion.</p><p>“Hey, just wanted to check up on you.” Jasmine was taken aback at that.</p><p>“What?” Spider-man rubbed the back of his neck while looking away.</p><p>“Well, its just that, you weren’t playing today…so I thought something might have happened...” Spider-man trailed off while Jasmine blinked in surprise. Her silence causing Spider-man to get flustered and continue explaining.</p><p>“I wasn’t spying on you or anything! I swear, it’s just that you usually play your violin a lot and I like to stop by and listen. It helps me relax before I go back home…” they both stared at each other, “…I sound like such a creep, don’t I?” Jasmine finally cracked a smile at his words before shaking her head.</p><p>“Just a little bit, but,” she paused as she went over her thoughts. She didn’t think anyone cared when she would play her violin, although the neighbors did when she played it a little bit too late at night once, she never would have thought that Spider-man of all people would care.</p><p>“it’s just that, I didn’t know you would listen to me play.” Although she couldn’t see it, Spider-man beamed under his mask.</p><p>“Of course, I would, you’re amazing at it,” Spider-man used his hands to accentuate his words as he started explaining what he thought about her talent.</p><p>“There is something about your music, even though its songs I’ve heard before, yours seems to have much more emotion than the usual versions. Listen to you play is one of the highlights of my week, its not every day I can come by and listen to you play!” Jasmine felt a warmth in her chest at his words, feeling honored that someone that her every day, experimental practice sounded beautiful.</p><p>“I’m creeping you, out aren’t I?” Jasmine came back to reality as she realized that she let her thoughts take over again. She waved her hands frantically while shaking her head.</p><p>“No! you’re not creeping me out, it’s just, I didn’t think anyone would listen to me, especially not you. I thought you would be too busy in other parts of the city to listen to me. “Spider-man ducked his head in slight embarrassment.</p><p>“Well, most times I am too busy to swing by and listen. But sometimes I get lucky and catch you in the middle of your practice. “Jasmine nodded her head in understanding before remembering something.</p><p>“So…what made you think something was wrong?” Spider-man shrugged his shoulders.</p><p>“Well, for one you made a mess out of your room when you threw your backpack like that,” he pointed at the apartment, making Jasmine turn and cringe. Her stuff was everywhere.</p><p>“And you were blasting your eardrums with your music…rough day at school?” Jasmine snorted at his comment.</p><p>“Now that is an understatement.”</p><p>“Oh?”</p><p>“It would be more accurate to call my day a shitshow.”</p><p>“Yikes.” Jasmine let out a long sigh at his words.</p><p>“You have no idea.” The two of them stood in silence, in a comfortable silence as they took in each other presence. The two of them watching the city as everyone went on with their lives.</p><p>“Well,” Spider-man broke the silence while standing up,” Look on the bright side…at least you’ll be done with college when you get your degree.” Jasmine let out a laugh at that. “</p><p>“Aint that the truth.”</p><p>“So, I gotta go, I’ll see you later…?” she extended her hand towards the hero.</p><p>“Jasmine, Jasmine Zarch.” Jasmine saw the lenses of his mask squint in what looks like a smile before he shook her hand.</p><p>“See you later Jasmine, here’s hoping you have a better day tomorrow.” Spider-man waved at her and Jasmine watched until she could no longer see him before closing her window, still looking out at the city and the blue sky.</p><p>Maybe it wasn’t such a bad day after all.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Looking Out For Him</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Spider-man groaned in the back seat of the fire truck in utter exhaustion. Fire chief Williams looked in the rearview mirror and snorted at the sight of the superhero slumped against the window. It had been a long night after a fire had broken out in an apartment complex in the less fortunate side of town.</p><p>Meaning</p><p>The building violated almost all of the fire codes and the material used for the building wasn’t holding up to the inferno. Leaving Spider-man and the fire department frantically working to douse the fire and to save the occupants. Spider-man was the one who was all over the place. He would save victims, take over for a little bit and hold the hose while someone else grabbed something from the truck. Before dousing himself in water only to rush back into the building. Leaving him exhausted.</p><p>“How are you doing back there Spidey?” Spider-man slowly picked up his head and looked at him.</p><p>“I’m pretty sure I have the lungs of a smoker now.” He finished his statement with a small cough before letting his head fall again. One of the other firefighters in the back patted his back reassuringly. Williams shook his head, maybe if Spider-man had waited a little bit longer for them to get there, he wouldn’t be feeling like that. The rest of the drive was in silence as the chief drove back to the station. The only thing that could be heard was the sound of the streets and the quiet snores. With one more look in the rearview mirror, the chief withheld a laugh at the sight of the three grown men slumped against each other. All of them dead asleep. Lopez, the assistant chief, noticed his stares and turned around.</p><p>“Aww,” she cooed,” look at them all tuckered out.” She took out her phone and took a picture before turning back around.</p><p>“Blackmail material,” she claimed with a wide smile on her face, her hand holding up the phone triumphantly. Williams rolled his eyes before pulling into the station and put the truck into park and switching it off. The change in the environment made two of three firefighters in the back snort awake.</p><p>“Alright boys, let get everything off and clean everything up.”</p><p>“Ughhhhhhhhhhh.”</p><p>“Can’t we just do it later?” Williams got out of the truck while Lopez answered them.</p><p>“Last time we did that, we were scrambling to get everything together when we got a call.” Lopez smiled at their groans before getting out of the truck herself. The three men and woman started to unload everything from their fire truck, putting everything away after cleaning it properly.</p><p>“Hey, we’re missing a set of tanks.” At her words, all of them turned and looked to the fire truck. Realizing that they had all left the superhero in there.    </p><p>“Sion,” Williams gestured with his head towards the truck, “go and get Spidey, he probably fell asleep.” Sion nodded his head while yawning and walked over to the truck.</p><p>“Hey,” he knocked on the window before opening it up,” time to get up Spidey.”</p><p>“-Ah!” Spider-man yelped as he tumbled out of the truck and onto the shop floor, groaning loudly when he landed.</p><p>“…you just could have asked you know?” Sion cringed at his exhausted voice before reaching in and grabbing the oxygen tanks Spider-man had placed between his legs.</p><p>“Sorry about that Spidey, I thought you were awake.” Spider-man tiredly waved him off.</p><p>“Mm, ‘ts fine.” Sion slammed the door closed and lugged off the pair of empty tanks to storage. Williams eyed Spider-man, wondering when he was going to get up. After a couple of minutes of Spider-man just laying there on the cement, he spoke up.</p><p>“Spider-man.”</p><p>“mmm.”</p><p>“Are you just gonna lie there?”</p><p>“yea, I’m- “Spider-man yawned loudly and smacked his lips before continuing, “I’m too tired to move…” his words trailed off and within a few second, light snores could be heard coming from the man. Williams rolled his eyes before striding over to the hero. Gently tapping the side of his face to rouse him.</p><p>“When’s the last time you slept?” Spider-man groaned as the chief lugged him to his feet.</p><p>“uh…what’s today?” Williams gestured to Lopez that they were going to the nap room, prompting a nod in return.</p><p>“Tuesday.”</p><p>“…oh, Wednesday was the last time I was able to go to sleep…I think.” Williams shook his head in disappointment before pushing the hero onto the bed.</p><p>“When’s the last time you ate a full meal?” Spider-man settled down with a sigh.</p><p>“…Yesterday, the 5<sup>th</sup> precinct bought me some lunch.” Williams hummed his answer before throwing the blankets over the hero.</p><p>“Get some sleep Spidey, I'll wake you up in two hours.” He stood by the door and turned off the lights once he heard a quiet ‘ok’. Closing the door, he flipped the sign over, showing that there was someone in there so the others could be quiet. The others walked up the stairs and saw the sign.</p><p>“Spidey’s in there?”</p><p>“Yep. I said I’ll wake him up in two hours.”</p><p>“Alright, I’ll put an alarm for seven hours.” Williams stopped and looked at Lopez, wiping away a false tear.</p><p>“you know me so well.” The firefighters rolled their eyes before quietly opening the door. Quiet snores drifted out from the open door.</p><p>“Awww, look at him,” Lopez took out her phone and took a picture of the sleeping spider. Who was all curled up in the blanket with the top of his face barely peaking out,” More blackmail material for me.”</p><p>
  <strong>(Six hours later)</strong>
</p><p>“Son of-! “Williams and the second shift all turned to the nap room, where they could hear someone fumbling around in there. Williams started to chuckle as the door flung open.</p><p>“You said you would wake me up in two hours!!” the fire chief withheld a chuckle as Spider-man tried to run out of the room but ended up tripping over the blanket that was still wrapped around his legs.</p><p>“Oh?” he tilted his head like he was confused, “I must have lost track of time.” Spider-man finally got back onto his feet and after taking the time to throw the blanket back into the room, he ran out, screaming over his shoulder.</p><p>“Like hell you did!” it immediately quieted down once he left.</p><p>“And like that, he’s just gone like wind.” His comment incited a chuckle from everyone.</p><p>“You did that on purpose didn’t you?” Williams smiled into his coffee.</p><p>“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. He Is FINE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Haha, is that why you were so late on your patrol?” Peter threw his hands into the air in frustration. The fact that Chief Williams had ‘lost track of time’ for four hours still frustrated him. But god did he need that sleep.</p><p>“Yes! Don’t get me wrong, I’m grateful he did that because man did I need to sleep, but he did me dirty man!” the two officers chuckled at his frustration before taking a sip of their drinks. The trio were in a small diner looking place for some lunch, on a TV nearby, the news was playing and there was a small group of teenagers nearby, otherwise than that, it was relatively empty. Peter settled down into his seat with a sour look on his face.</p><p>“You have no idea the panic I felt when I realized that I was out for six hours, I’m just lucky that nothing big happened.”</p><p>“I’m sure they would have told you if anything happened.”</p><p>
  <em>“And in other news, Spider-man was seen earlier today helping a group of children cross the street, luckily, there’s video for his deed.”</em>
</p><p>The three of them stopped their bickering and looked up at the T.V, where they could see Spider-man leading a bunch of kids across the street where the street lights had broken. He was crouched in an awkward way to accommodate for the kids that were holding onto his hands. All in all, it was an adorable sight to see the normally heroic man, taking his time to help the little ones across the street. Not to mention, it bought him major brownie points with most of the city.</p><p>“Eyyy, look at that Peter,” Martinez nudged Peter with his elbow with a mocking grin on his face, “people finally like you.” Peter smiled widely before nudging Martinez back with his own elbow.</p><p>“Oh, whatever man, people love me, besides, I couldn’t just leave them there.” The two of them kept up their banter until Hendrickson snorted into his drink. He leaned over the table, cupping his mouth with his hand as drops of iced tea spilled onto the table.</p><p>“Um?”</p><p>“Are you ok?” the two of them stared in confusion as Hendrickson nodded his head with shaking shoulders before pointing behind his shoulder to the group of teenagers with his thumb.</p><p>“What do you mean you WOULDN’T do Spider-man?! Have you even seen how <em>fine </em>that man is?!”</p><p>“I didn’t say I would, I said ‘who wouldn’t do him?’ you must have misheard me!”</p><p>“Yall are just a bunch of horny fucks right, now aren’t you?”</p><p>“Whatever man, we all know that you wouldn’t pass up the chance either!”</p><p>“Hell, yeah I won’t! That ass is too fine to pass up, but at least I keep it to myself unlike you guys!”</p><p>“Imagine how nice his hands must look? They must be the perf- “</p><p>Peter had his hand over his mouth as he turned a bright, bright, red, his eyes staring down at the table. Martinez had his mouth covered, but to stifle his laughter. Hendrickson wasn’t any better, he was struggling to keep in chuckles in check while cleaning up the mess he made with his drink. And unfortunately for Peter, the teens weren’t finished just yet.</p><p>“Ohhhh, I would just love to be choked by those thighs of his.”</p><p>“Oh my god, my friends are a bunch of kinks.”</p><p>“Dude! Imagine the places we could bang with his powers!” Martinez and Hendrickson burst out in laughter at that, that line bringing up the time Martinez asked Peter that while they were in the middle of a stake out. Peter put his head on the table and covered his head with his arms, his ears burning a bright red from everything he was hearing.</p><p>“He-he said the exact thing I said!” Martinez barked out between his laughs. Hendrickson was curled over the table, his hands holding his stomach as he laughed hard enough to make him cough.</p><p>“Sasha Sasha, I know you’re not even into men but, would you do Spider-man?” there was a short pause, following by the sound of something being set down.</p><p>“What kind of dumbass question is that?! Fuck yeah, I would! That man is hot enough to make me straight for 10 minutes.”</p><p>“Someone end me now. Please…” Peter had his face pressed down to the table, every inch of skin on his face turning cherry red as the teenagers kept on talking about how attractive they found the hero and how they wouldn’t ‘pass up the chance to hit that’, much to Peters dismay. Martinez kept on laughing and grabbed Peters shoulder before shaking him. Hendrickson let out some more loud chuckles before turning around in his seat. He whistled loudly, catching the attention of the group of teenagers.</p><p>“Hey, I know you guys <em>really</em> like Spider-man,” all five of them blushed a bright red, but only two of them turned as red as Peter did, making him assume they were the kinky ones of the group. “But maybe you should keep it down just a little bit, you’re kinda outing your kinks right now.” They all ducked their heads down, only a few of them muttering ‘yes sir’. Martinez and Hendrickson let out a few more chuckles before settling down. Peter uncovered his head from his arms and muttered a quiet thanks, his face a bright red as he stared down at the table.</p><p>“Ah don’t worry about it Peter, I’m pretty sure you were about two seconds away from dying from embarrassment. “Peter sat up straighter and took a small sip from his soda.</p><p>“I think I will die from embarrassment if I ever hear anything like <em>that</em> again.” Hendrickson motioned for a refill on his coffee and waited for the waiter to leave until he continued.</p><p>“Well, at least we know one thing,” he said while stirring the creamer into his coffee. Peter tilted his head at the prompt.</p><p>“What’s that?” a devious smile appeared on Hendrickson’s face.</p><p>“That you are really in the good graces of society.” Martinez snorted at his words and tried to cover it up with a cough. Meanwhile Peter just stared at the older man.</p><p>“I hate you.”</p><p>“I know.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Crash Landing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Martin let out a long, heavy sigh as he stepped out onto the fire escape to watch the sunset while having a drink. The students were particularly insufferable that day and were a major pain in his ass. Between the boys trying to one up each in the stupidest ways possible and the girls breaking the dress code to the point where even he, who was known for not giving a single shit about the dress code, had to ask them to put on a jacket. He rubbed his eyes tiredly with his free hand, his other hand holding the can of beer as he leaned against the railing with his forearm. Sometimes, he really reconsidered his career as a teacher.</p>
<p>“What?!” Martin looked up as he heard someone shout above him, “Oh you gotta be kidding me!!” Martin twist and turned his head to try and see who was talking, but still couldn’t. the voice was slowly getting closer and closer.</p>
<p>“You got this Spidey, you got- I don’t got this!” Martin blinked in surprise as he saw a red and blue blur fall past him and then cringed as he heard a final yelp, and then the sound of something crashing into the fire escape right below him.</p>
<p>“Ow…” Martin leaned over the railing and looked at the fire escape right below him. His eyes widened in something mixed with surprise and amusement as he stared at the defeated Spider-man right below him. He landed on his back with his legs up and over his head.</p>
<p>“…Are you ok?” the hero’s head shot up to look at Martin and stilled. They both stared at each other for a few seconds before Spider-man started.</p>
<p>“…You saw me fall, didn’t you?”</p>
<p>“Yeah.” Martin watched with amusement as the hero covered his face with his hands in embarrassment before muttering something under his breath.</p>
<p>“You uh,” Martin held his beer over the railing, shaking it gently to catch his attention,” You something to drink?” Spider-man slowly lowered his arms to look at the man before quietly saying.</p>
<p>“…Sure.” Martin nodded his head before turning around to climb back into his window, calling over his shoulder.</p>
<p>“Beer or soda?”</p>
<p>“Soda please.” Martin made a sound as his answer before opening up his fridge, grabbing a cold soda for the hero. Taking note of the metallic sounds from the fire escape and the curses he could hear. Honestly, if he was a superhero, he wouldn’t be a family friendly as Spider-man is so he let it slide.</p>
<p>“here.” The superhero as sitting on the edge of the railing when he came back out and gratefully accepted the sugary drink.</p>
<p>“Thanks,” the hero pulled up his mask and opened up the soda before taking a sip out of it with a sigh.</p>
<p>“Long day?” the hero sighed heavily again before shaking his head.</p>
<p>“You have no idea…what about you, long day?” Martin look a long drink of his beer, smacked his lips before sighing.</p>
<p>“I’m a high school teacher.”</p>
<p>“Yikes that’s gotta be tough.”</p>
<p>“Tell me about it…so why was your day so shitty? If you don’t mind me asking.” The hero moved his head in a way that made it look like he was rolling his eyes.</p>
<p>“Well, I had tons of problems with my web shooters today, this is the fifth time they stopped working and the second time I landed wrong. I’m surprised I haven’t broken anything yet.”</p>
<p>“I’m surprised you didn’t break anything the first time you decided to throw yourself off a building to swing around.” The hero chuckled at that.</p>
<p>“Same.” The two of them sat in for a couple of minutes, occasionally taking a sip from their respective drinks.</p>
<p>“So,” Spider-man broke the silence first,” high schoolers huh?” Martin shook his head and leaned onto the railing more.</p>
<p>“Yeah, it’s been rough, between the guys being absolute idiots and making a competition out of everything they can and the girls showing off their assets a little bit too much, it’s been a shitshow and a half.” Spider-man cringed before taking a drink of his soda.</p>
<p>“Yeesh, it was bad when I was in high school, it must be even worse now.”</p>
<p>“Tell me about it, some of my students got mad at me when I told them to put on a jacket. Honestly, I get that its hot and humid right now, but they still can’t come to school in tube tops and stuff. They’re just lucky I didn’t dress code them.” They sighed together in tandem, and when they realized they did that, they turned and smiled at each other.</p>
<p>“Ugh,”</p>
<p>“Adulting, what a pain.” Spider-man finished the rest of his soda in a gulp before hopping off the railing.</p>
<p>“Well, I’m going to try and get home and hopefully not end up on the street. Thanks for the drink man.” Martin took stood up straight and waved off the hero.</p>
<p>“You’re welcome, I got papers to grade anyway, have a nice night Spidey.” Spider-man hopped up onto the railing of the fire escape, his hand holding out the can to Martin after he offered to take it.</p>
<p>“You have fun with that Mr?”</p>
<p>“Martin.” Martin saw one more smile before it disappeared behind his mask.</p>
<p>“Martin, I’ll see you later, hopefully you won’t see me falling like that again.” Martin let out a laugh.</p>
<p>“Yeah yeah get out of here you clumsy child.” He extended an arm while giving the teacher a halfhearted glare.</p>
<p>“I will have you know that I’m old enough to vote <em>and </em>drink.” Martin scoffed before gently pushing the hero off the fire escape.</p>
<p>“Still a child in my eyes, now go and do something heroic you weirdo.” He watched Spider-man as he fell off with a yelp between quickly letting loose a string of web and pulling himself up. He turned around and saluted the man.</p>
<p>“I won’t let you down Martin!” Martin watched the superhero until he couldn’t see him anymore, a smile on his face the entire time.</p>
<p>While his day could have gone better, it wasn’t that bad after all.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Pride Parade</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter swung over the protest with a disappointed look on his face. The crowd was primarily made up of his grandparents and parents’ generation with the demographic being widely white. And they were furious, many of them furiously protesting with bibles in their hands or scriptures on poster boards.</p><p>“How is it going Spidey?” Peter landed on a nearby building, keeping an eye on the protest.</p><p>“They’re still losing their mind over the upcoming pride parade…” Peter sighed heavily at the end of his answer.</p><p>“What’s wrong?” Peter stayed silent for a second before answering.</p><p>“It’s just…I feel bad for their kids,” from his position, he could see some younger people looking at the protest in annoyance and disappointment, but some of them looked sad at the sight, especially the teenagers,” They must be going through so much, trying to find their identity, trying to find who they are. And nothing must feel worse than hearing your parents openly disapprove of your sexuality. I can’t keep track of all of the kids I’ve found that were kicked out of their home because their parents didn’t accept them for who they are… it always breaks my heart when I find them…” his tone was somber and heavy, his voice full of emotion. It should be, Peter has found all ages of teenagers without a home simply because they were gay. Some of them were happy to come out to their parents, and were even happier to leave their house. Others still had tears well up when they tried explaining their situation.</p><p>“Maybe you could do something to show your support?” Martinez suggestion brought Peter out of his thoughts and made a smile spread across his face as thoughts came rushing into his head.</p><p>“Spidey?” Peter straightened up and traveled to the street where the parade was going to take place.</p><p>“Hello?” Peter landed on a nearby building and looked at the buildings on both sides of the street, trying to judge the distance between the buildings.</p><p>“Spider-man? You’re starting to scare me man.” Peter bounced in place as he realized what he was gonna do for the parade.</p><p>“I got a great idea Martinez.”</p><p>“Oh, you are still alive, what’s your idea?” Peter turned on his heel to return to the protest.</p><p>“Ok, first you gotta tell me if its legal…”</p>
<hr/><p>"How sure are you that this is completely legal and I won’t get in trouble?”</p><p>“It’s not going to be permanent right?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Then I’m positive that its legal.”</p><p>“Hell yeah.”</p>
<hr/><p>Peter shivered in the cool night air, the cool nights a huge difference between the scorching heat in the day. He rubbed his hands eagerly before taking the bag off his back and placing it onto the gravel beneath his feet. Quickly taking out the color-coded webbing cartridges and a print out of the pride flag. Looking up at the void between the two streets, he was already thinking off the design and how he was going to make it.</p><p>“This is gonna be great, and this is gonna piss a lot of people off. “Peter and stopped about that. What he was going to do had the potential to piss off a lot of people. He thought about it for only a second longer before shrugging his shoulders.</p><p>“Oh well.”</p>
<hr/><p>the pride parade was going as planned. People were dressed up in all sorts of cloths to show their support. Bright colors and rainbows filled the street, making the stand byers light up with smiles while other looked down in disgust. Peter followed the parade, making sure that nothing bad happened and to keep an eye on all of the citizens. The police were on standby, they weren’t expecting anything to happen but humanity can be surprising at times.</p><p>“They’re just about to turn the corner Spidey, get ready.” Peter beamed at the news, and beamed even more when he heard the proud tone in Hendrickson’s voice. The participants noticed as their hero escort suddenly swung off in a hurry, getting momentum and speed with each swing. Many of them shrugged it off, assuming that there was a problem somewhere else in the city he had to take care of, but, they would be lying if they said they weren’t somewhat disappointed by his lack of presence.</p><p>Peter landed on his creation, that was covered with a tarp after the nearby construction workers noticed what he was doing and let him borrow one large enough to keep it hidden. Meanwhile, many people had noticed the tarped creation, pictures of it popping up on social media as they wondered what it was. But once they saw the lack of concern from law enforcement (Peter had told the captains that he was the one who made it and not to worry about it) everyone assumed it was going to be a surprise for the pride parade. Peter quickly checked the anchors of the web creation, making sure that none of them were breaking under the weight before reinforcing them.</p><p>“They’re turning the corner now Spidey.”</p><p>“Got it.” With a slightly dramatic flourish, Peter pulled off the tarp, just in time for the head of the parade to turn the corner. The installment caught everyone’s attention and made everyone react differently. Some of them teared up at the sight, others jumped excitedly, others had their jaw dropping.</p><p>High above the street, strung between the two buildings, was a bright and vibrant pride flag that was completely made out of webbing. It was a perfect recreation of the pride flag, the colors popping beautifully from the concrete city. It had taken Peter a while to find the perfect combination for each color, but he definitely did not regret it.</p><p>“You’re the best Spidey!”</p><p>“Thank you, spider-man!”</p><p>Peter waved as the parade walked under his creation, feeling joy and pride as he saw the emotional result his time and effort bore. As soon as the end of the parade walked under the flag, he threw himself off, quickly catching up to continue watching the parade. But not before hearing captain Cardenaz in his ear.</p><p>“Attaboy Spidey.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know that it isnt pride month but I dont need a month to show my support, enjoy everyone and be yourself :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Missing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Martinez scratched the back of his neck while he waited for Peter to pick up the phone, Hendrickson was leaning against the car right next to him, his arms crossed as he looked up at the sky. They had pulled over to the curb after failing to find the hero three times already. The hero had disappeared after helping the city fight a massive fire at a welding shop. The entire situation was chaotic, only becoming worse after the hydrogen tanks within the shop started to explode. Making the flames easily pass the two-story mark. It took hours to put out the fire, and even longer for the fire chief to confirm the extinguished fire, in turn, allowing everyone to go home for the night.</p><p>“Still not answering?” Martinez put up a finger as he hoped and waited for the dial tone to change to a click, but only sighed in defeat when he heard the same stupid voice, telling him that in fact no, Peter didn’t answer his phone, again.</p><p>“No,” Martinez tapped at his phone bitterly before shoving it into his pocket. He wasn’t that worried; the police chiefs had already reported that Peter was the last person to leave the fire right after Chief Williams had practically wrestled the young man to get checked over by one of the paramedics. And other than the hero inhaling a little bit of smoke, he was fine, there was no one in the welding shop to save, he was just tired more than anything, “He usually doesn’t do this, he answers the first time either one of us calls.” Hendrickson shrugged his shoulders before standing up.</p><p>“Well, instead of us standing around like idiots, lets go and hunt for that idiot.” Martinez nodded and got in the car with Hendrickson, not hesitating to pick up the radio.</p><p>“All units, has anyone seen Spider-man?”</p><p>“Not today I’ve haven’t.”</p><p>“Not yet.”</p><p>“I saw him at the park with Fire Station Five, running drills with them. Told me that he was getting sick of standing by at fires and wanted to learn some techniques. “the two of them perked up at the sound of Markus’s voice coming over the radio.</p><p>“What park?”</p><p>“Central.” The two of them exchanged glances and with a nod, Hendrickson turned on the car and pulled off from the curb.</p><p>“Alright, thanks Markus.”</p><p>“You got it, over and out.” Martinez put the radio away before leaning back in his seat.</p><p>“let’s go and get that moron.”</p><p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p><p>The two officers wondered around the park, trying to find where the fifth fire department might be at. Markus said that they were running drills so they had to had to be in one of the open areas within the park.</p><p>“You would really think a bunch of fire fighters and a primary colored man would be a little bit more noticeable in a place like this.” Hendrickson hummed in agreement, his head on a swivel as he tried to fight either a bunch of fire fighters or their fire truck. Which again, was something else that was hard to not notice.</p><p>“Hey, that’s the fifths truck,” Hendrickson turned and looked where his partner was looking and sure enough, they could see the fire truck as soon as they walked out of the trees.</p><p>“I don’t see anyone there?” the two of them walked up to the truck and with a quick look inside, they could tell that it was empty, but was full of equipment. Hendrickson put his hand over the hood, taking note of the cold engine, showing that the truck hasn’t been turned on for a while already.</p><p>“Their equipment is put away, and the engine is cold, they have to be somewhere around here.” Martinez grunted in agreement, already looking for-wait. Martinez squinted as he focused his sight to his right. He knocked his hand against Hendrickson’s shoulder to catch the older man’s attention.</p><p>“Is it me, or do you see a bunch of people lying down under a tree?” Hendrickson traced Martinez’s gave to a giant Arizona ash tree a few hundred meters away. Faintly, he could see the bodies of at least six people laying down under the tree. With a jerk of his head, Hendrickson took the lead as they silently walked over to the tree.</p><p>Faint snores drifted on the wind, becoming more and more audible as they get closer.</p><p>“Are you kidding me?” they realized where the fire fighters were, along with Peter. With the fire station dogs standing guard, the first shift for the fifth station were all talking a nap together under the thick canopy of the tree. They were all using each other as a pillow or were leaning against each other’s back, curled up gently in their sleep. And Peter was in the very center of the nap pile, his head resting on the stomach of someone else while another guy using his left thigh as a pillow. All of them were dead asleep, snoring gently as they got the rest they needed. Martinez eyed a sticky note on the edge of one of their shoes and plucked it off the toe of the boot.</p><p>
  <em>Come back to the station when you all wake up</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          ~ Chief Williams</em>
</p><p>Martinez sighed and passed the note to Hendrickson, who read the note while absentmindedly petting one of the station dogs. He shook his head in disbelief when he finished reading it and gently placed it back onto the guys foot. Without any words, Martinez took out his note pad and scribbled something on it before tearing out the page, folding it up, and placing it under the station dogs’ collar for them to find later.  </p><p>“Come on, lets go.” Their words were whispered as they left, and stayed like that until they were far enough to talk normally.</p><p>“You’re not going to wake him up?” Martinez shook his head.</p><p>“Nah, I just wanted to make sure that he wasn’t dead or anything.”</p><p>“Sure, Hendrickson chuckled at the glare he got from his partner, “Anyway, what did you write on the note?”</p><p>“Don’t leave your phone on silence you absolute fucking idiot.” Hendrickson let out a laugh.</p><p>“I would say he deserves that.”</p><p>“Yes, yes he does.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ive actually seen a small welding shop burn down when I was in 5th grade, around 10 years old for yall nonamerican folk. And it was terrifying. the welding shop was right across from my house and after the fire department evacuated me and my family on that cold winter night. Even though we were about half a block away from the flame, we could still feel the heat from the fire, I was only wearing some pajamas, no jacket, and i wasnt cold. I dont remember this myself, but my mom still remembers hearing the hydrogen tanks burst and still remembers seeing the flames jump up to the electric lines. and years later in high school, i come to find out that the welding shop was owned by one of my best friends grandfather. it was kinda wild as we came from different school districts but went to the same early college high school. anyways, thats my story, thanks for reading ^_^</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Heart to Heart, With a Goat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Ahh- “peter yelped as his web shooter failed him once again, making him do a desperate landing through a window belonging to an abandoned building. He landed with an oof and rolled until he stopped, laying on his back, looking up at the ceiling that was full of cobwebs and dust.</p><p>“…ow.” He tenderly prodded at his body with his eyes scrunched up, trying to make sure that nothing was broken from the crash landing. The sound of something against the hard wood floors caught his attention and made him open his eyes.</p><p>“Baaa.”</p><p>What?</p><p>“Uh, hi.” Peter greeted the cud chewing goat that was looking down right at him. His lips moving in that goat like fashion as he chew at whatever was in his mouth.</p><p>“Sorry about that, I didn’t mean to break into your place.” The black and white goat kept on staring at peter with its yellow eyes as it kept on chewing.</p><p>“My web shooters broke in the middle of a swing, I didn’t mean to crash land in here.” The goat dipped its head down, as if understanding it was an accident and like he was forgiving peter. Peter stayed on the floor, his eyes focused on the goat, until he remembered how weird it was that he found a goat in an abandoned apartment building.</p><p>“Say…what are you doing in here anyway?”</p><p>“Baa.” Peter held up his hands in defense, still laying on the ground as he waited for the goat to show some sign of disinterest.</p><p>“Right right, sorry, that’s none of my business, forget I asked. “the goat gave a small huff as if he was annoyed that peter had asked, but was still willing to forgive him nonetheless. Peter stopped his thinking as he realized that he was talking to a goat, in an abandoned building, and for some reason, he did not find anything wrong with it.</p><p>“…I’ve really lost it haven’t I?”</p><p>“Baaa.” Peter didn’t know if he should take that as a yes or a no from the goat, or if he should feel conflicted that he’s actually trying to understand what the goat is saying. Peter continued to lie there, waiting for the goat to stop hovering over him and his head, his yellow eyes staring right into peters soul the entire time. Well maybe not into his soul but that’s how it felt like.</p><p>“Tell me Mr. Goat- “</p><p>“Baa!”</p><p>“…Ms. Goat?”</p><p>“Ba.” Yep he was losing it</p><p>“Alright, tell me Ms. Goat, how do you feel about all of those goat videos where someone scares one of your brethren and they just fall over and people just laugh at them?”</p><p>“Baaa.”</p><p>“You get angry?”</p><p>“Baa.”</p><p>“You don’t care?”</p><p>“Ba.” The sound of an incoming call came in, and being the responsible and slightly crazy person, he is, peter answered the call.</p><p>“Peter here.”</p><p>“Peter!” Martinez’s voice carried over the phone and directly into his ear, “Where are you man? We’ve already been waiting for 10 minutes.”</p><p>“Ah see, here’s the thing, I was on my way and one thing led to another and now I’m having a heart to heart with a goat.”</p><p>“…Say that one more time?”</p><p>“I’m having a heart to heart with my goat friend here.”</p><p>“Ba.”</p><p>“See, he says hi.”</p><p>“Baa!” this time, her protest was accentuated with a stomp of her hoof, making Peter cringe away from her.</p><p>“Right right, sorry, <em>she </em>says hi.” There was silence on the other side and if it wasn’t for the sound of Martinez’s confused stammering, he would have thought he lost connection or something.</p><p>“Peter.”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“Can you, god I can’t believe I’m saying this, can you stop having a heart to heart with ‘Mr. Goat- “</p><p>“BAA!” there was silence for a short second before Martinez continued.</p><p>“…Ms. Goat, do you think you can stop having a heart to heart with Ms. Goat over there and get over here?” Peter tiled his head in thought.</p><p>“I don’t know, I would have to ask.” Peter turned his head slightly to look at the goat directly.</p><p>“I gotta go, is it ok if I leave?” the goat stared at Peter for about 30 seconds before turning her head with a huff and walking away, a sign that Peter was allowed to leave. Peter jumped onto his feet with a smile as he told the officer the news.</p><p>“I’m allowed to go, I’ll be there in 10 minutes.” Martinez sighed heavily before agreeing and hanging up. Peter walked over to the broken window and started to climb out, only to look over his shoulder one more time.</p><p>“Sorry for the window, it was nice meeting you.” Peter waved at the goat, who gave her own farewell, before leaving. Thinking over what just happened, he realized something.</p><p>It certainly wasn’t the weirdest thing that happened to him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. The Teenager</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>One of my favorite cartoon characters is making an appearance.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peters eyed the young teenager in concern as he got closer. It wasn’t normal to find someone sitting on the ledge of a rooftop, let alone the ledge of one of the skyscrapers in the city. He landed silently onto the smooth paned glass, slowly crawling on all fours to the top of the skyscraper.</p><p>“hey,” the poor kid nearly jumped out of his skin at the sound of Peters voice, momentarily scaring Peter of his very potential fall,” Maybe you should get away from the ledge? Its pretty high up here, and I don’t want you to fall.” The teenager snorted at that and scooted a little from the ledge.</p><p>“I wont fall,” his voice was confidant, and had something of an accent that didn’t belong to the big apple, “Besides, I just came up here to look at the sunset.” The teen motioned towards the sun, which was reflecting of the thousands of buildings that made up the city and off of the ocean. He had to admit, this was a good place to watch the sunset.</p><p>Peter crawled onto the roof, taking his perch right next to the boy, a meter between them. The boy eyed Peter on his place, tilting his head in slight confusion.</p><p>“Don’t you have somewhere else to be?”</p><p>“Nah, Peter mimicked the posture of the kid,” right now I just wanna watch the sunset with you.” The boy gave him a violent snort, his baby blues shining in amusement.</p><p>“Yeah right, you think I’m going to try and kill myself, right?” Peter rubbed the back of his neck bashfully, slightly averting his gaze.</p><p>“No…” the boy shook his head, looking back at the sunset.</p><p>“Whatever, I’m not going to kill myself, just to let you know, but lets just watch the sunset for now.” The two of them watched the sunset until it was half gone. The entire time, Peter kept an eye on the boy, noticing the way he held himself up, and noticed he looked like he had the world on his shoulders.</p><p>“So, what’s wrong?” his head swiveled to Peter, his eyes widening slightly in surprise. Peter continued. “you look like the way I did when I first found out about my powers. Confused and lost.” The boy looked down at his hands, rubbing his hands together out of nervousness.</p><p>“…A lot of people depend on me…I don’t want to let anyone down…” Peter had no idea what he was talking about but he continued to listen.</p><p>“right now, only my sister and best friends know about me…but I don’t want them to get hurt.”</p><p>“what about your parents?” his question was soft and gentle, gentle enough where the teen could have ignored the question.</p><p>“…they’re not the best people to talk to, not about my problem anyway.” Peter smiled and leaned over to mess up the kids raven hair, noticing the way the boy stiffened up before slightly leaning into the touch.</p><p>“You’ll be fine,” Peter retracted his hand and looked back at the vanishing sunset. “We’re always stronger than we think.” The kid snorted.</p><p>“Sure, you say that, an entire superhero who is a lot stronger than me.”</p><p>“ha-ha, sure, but I had those exact same thoughts when I first became spider-man.”</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>“Yeah, I was just 14 when I got these powers, and trust me, I freaked out when I woke up one morning and I was able to stick to walls.” Peter turned and looked at the teenager.</p><p>“But with time, I was able to figure out what to do, how to control my powers, just give yourself time, you’ll get there eventually.” The boy looked up from under his bangs.</p><p>“…you think so?” Peter playfully punched his arm, making the kid sway with the movement.</p><p>“Of course, I do, you really don’t think I was able to figure out everything within two months? I’ve been doing this for 10 years already and I’m still figuring everything out. “the boy looked at the remnants of the sun, suddenly straightening up with a bout of confidence.</p><p>“Yeah,” the smile grew wider,” you’re right, I just need to get used to it that’s all. “</p><p>“Attaboy!” Peter felt his heart jump into his throat when he suddenly jumped to his feet, standing dangerously close to the ledge.</p><p>“Hey! Don’t stand so close.”</p><p>“I just need to get more practice with my powers.” Peter was in a kneeling position already, ready to grab the kid if he fell. He didn’t even realize what the teenager just said.</p><p>“Oh shit!” the teenager looked at his phone, “I gotta get home!” and much to Peters utter dismay and horror, the kid just took a step off the ledge and was gone in seconds. Without missing a beat, Peter threw himself off the roof, ready to grab the kid, only to see him nowhere in sight. Confused, he landed on the side of the building, trying to find the hopefully living kid.</p><p>“Sorry!” Peter jumped out of his skin,” I forgot to tell you that I could fly.” In front of him, was an exact look alike of the teenager he was talking too. Well maybe not exactly, but despite the inversed colors, Peter could still tell it was the same person.</p><p>“Ok, Peter took a deep breath, “I think I deserve to know your name after you scared me like that.” The floating teen nodded in agreement.</p><p>“That’s fair, I’m Phantom, Danny Phantom. I’ll come and visit you next time in here in New York, but I gotta go.” Danny didn’t even give him a chance to say his farewells, he just left, leaving Peter clinging to the window.</p><p>“Wow…”</p><p>That just might top the goat experience.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. The Rug Is Getting Pulled Out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Ok,” Peter ran his hand through his hair, the two officers standing next to the side of him sheepishly. The alleyway looking especially dark as the officers tried to deliver their news.  “this is ok,” Peter ran his hands down his face, pulling at the skin at the bottom of his face as he paced back and forth.</p><p>“This is absolutely ok, there is nothing wrong with this, “Peter was making jerky hand motions as he tried to convince himself that everything was fine. Staring down at the floor as he did so.</p><p>“This. Is. Fine. This. Is. Ok!” the two officers exchanged looks as they watched their friend slowly lose his mind and come to terms with the situation that had occurred. They didn’t miss the way his hands shook, or the way he tried to take in deep breathes to calm himself</p><p>“I’m sure you guys did not just tell me that there’s an award for my mask, right?” Peter whipped his head around to look at the officer with wide eyes.</p><p>“Right??? You guys are just messing with me?” silently, Hendrickson inched forward and held out his phone for Peter to grab, which he did, the phone already opened to what Peter needed to see. And oh boy, they were not kidding when they said that Spider-man, and by extension Peter, had a monstrous amount of strength</p><p>“Are you serious?!” his hand was planted into the wall of the building they were behind, his forehead leaning against the brick wall as he let out shaky breathes. His other hand balling up into a fist before he let it rest on the wall above his head. Everything, everything he had worked so hard for, was falling apart. Years of struggling as a hero, years of trying to win the people over, and after a single year of winning their approval and support, he struggled to keep the bitter laugh from going past his lips.</p><p>The NYPD had just received a state-wide order to try and arrest his hero persona and unmask him. The reason didn’t even make sense, but it was obvious that someone wanted the spider gone. And based on the way the message was worded, most, if not all, of the departments that make up the emergency services, were ordered to do the same thing. All of his allies, all of his carefully crafted friendships and partners ships, were destroyed in less than 500 words.</p><p>“You gotta be kidding. Please tell me this is a joke.” His shoulders slumped further as he faced the wall.</p><p>“…Peter” Hendrickson stayed back as he watch the hero process everything. Watching him lean his forehead against the wall while one fist was still implanted in the wall, the other threading through his hair nervously. Martinez shuffled on his feet nervously. All of them feeling the tension in the air.</p><p>“…M-maybe everything will be fine?” Martinez was grasping for straws. Trying to find some sort of solace.</p><p>“You read the message Martinez, you <em>both</em> saw the message” Peter ran his hand through his hair again, thoroughly messing up his brown locks. And though the officers could not see it, his face was grim and full of sorrow.</p><p>"You saw the shoot to incapacitate order..." the officers clenched their hands at his words, a mixture of anger and dread flowing through their bodies. The uproar that came from their precinct at the message was loud enough to hear outside, loud enough to even scare some of the detainees at the sudden, sour, bitter mood that covered the station. And Hendrickson had no doubt that instead sounds of fury and indignation, other precincts were grinning like mad men. Eager to take out their faithful hero.</p><p>"We don’t know if they will shoot at you though! You've done so much! " Martinez was desperately trying to find some sort of sunlight in the dark news. Peter shook his head violently while staring down at the pavement under his feet. He carefully took his fist out of the wall, ignoring the way the rocks were embedded into his skin or how he could feel a prickle of pain coming from it. He could deal with that later.</p><p>“The 5<sup>th</sup> is the only precinct who accepts me, or at very least, tolerates me,” His voice was quiet, but seemed to echo throughout the empty alley way, his voice the very epitome of frustration. He couldn’t help it. He had gotten used to the feeling of joy as he was able to swing around the city without facing an overwhelming number of jeers and insults. To being able to actually talk to most of the citizens without worrying about getting arrested or insulted. To actually getting thanked for his efforts. It felt like someone was violently pulling the rug out from under his feet.</p><p>“Captain Yuri is on my side but her officers are not. Let's face it." His face had a grim and scornful look. The feeling of anger as well as something mixed between sorrow and hopelessness made his stomach clench painfully and made his eyes water with tears of frustration.</p><p>"It’s me vs the NYPD."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. Lets Replace The Memory of This Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter swung in between the building, taking care to stay in the shadows of the night, as edgy as that sounds. It had been a few days since the NYPD got the order, and now, it was normal to see a patrol car or an officer every few blocks. The only place where Peter could swing freely would be in the neighborhood where the 5<sup>th</sup> is. Mostly because they find the cement to be oddly interesting 90 % of the time but hey, that’s none of Peters business.</p><p>“-ck you!” Peters attention was caught when he heard a female’s voice cussing out someone. It didn’t take long for him to find the young woman, sitting on the front steps of her house. Looking extremely annoyed, upset and on the verge of tears. Peter landed on a nearby building, thankful that this particular neighborhood was lacking some street lights. Now that he was closer, he could see that the young lady was in a beautiful dress, a dress what went perfectly with her dark skin and managed to accentuate the colors in her beautiful braids. It was clear that something did not work out. He slowly got closer to her, calling out once he was a few meters away.</p><p>“Something wrong?” she jumped in surprise and looked around, trying to see who called out to her. Quickly finding the spider who was above her.</p><p>“Spider-man?” Peter grinned under his mask and jumped down onto the pavement in front of her.</p><p>“The one and only, but enough about me, what are you doing here?” Peter carefully took a seat next to her on the steps, making sure he had a few feet between the two of them. The young woman chuckled bitterly.</p><p>“I’m supposed to be at prom, but my school didn’t let me go.”</p><p>“-I- “Peter looked at her dress, it was certainly a modest dress, it was beautiful, and form fitting, but covered everything a school could pick at. All in all, she should have been allowed to go. “but you look fine! I haven’t been to school for years but I can tell that you followed all of those stupid female dress code rules.” She gave Peter a small, grateful smile, and ran her hand over her braids with tears in her eyes.</p><p>“Yeah…but they didn’t like my braids, they told me that they were inappropriate. “</p><p>Peters jaw dropped. This was an age where all types of sexualities and cultures are widely accepted. But this girl, was refused a vital high school experience, because of her hair?!</p><p>“I-ok-hang on” Peter put his hands on his temples as he tried to process it,” Excuse my language but what the actual <em>fuck!</em> That’s your culture! They can’t do that, that’s racist on so many levels!” the girl seemed to be touched at Peters rage, but was still heartbroken.</p><p>“Yeah…I know, but there is nothing I can do, not at least fast enough for me to go to prom right now.” Peter was furious at the way she was rejected, and jumped up to his feet, determined to make her night better and memorable.</p><p>“Alright,” he extended his hand towards her,” I’m not letting your school ruin your night like this, come on, I’m taking you through the city and then wherever you want to go after.” She stared at him.</p><p>“…what?” Peter groaned kinda dramatically before taking the incentive to pull her up to her feet.</p><p>“I’m taking you out for a swing, I’m going to try my best to make this one of your best nights rather than your worse. What do you say?” she was silent for a little bit, before shyly saying.</p><p>“I’ve always wanted to see the city from the top of the Brooklyn bridge?” Peter smiled widely before pulling her to him, a firm grip around her waist.</p><p>“Before we go, what’s your name?”</p><p>“Kalma Owens.”</p><p>“…Kalma as in the Finnish goddess of death?”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“Sweet,” Peter extended his arm, “Alright, here we go!” Peter pulled the two of them into the air, Kalma letting out a small squeal as she wrapped her arms around him, holding onto him for dear life. He swung through the buildings, her grip loosening on him a tad bit once she realized that he wasn’t going to drop her. Peter took his time getting to the Brooklyn bridge, Mary Jane has told him before that he goes too fast for his passengers to keep their eyes open. Not to mention, he still had officers to avoid. But before long, the two of them were standing the top of the Brooklyn bridge, overlooking the city. And it was one of the best views in the city.</p><p>“Wow…”</p><p>“Yeah…” Kalma causally lifted up her phone and took a picture of the view. Making Peter do a double take, he could have sworn there was nothing to hold her phone, nor was she holding it in her hands.</p><p>“…Should I even question where you got your phone from or it is a woman’s secret?” Kalma chuckled, looking much happier, before confirming his suspicions.</p><p>“Woman’s secret, now come in here,” she held up her phone for a picture.” Let’s take a picture together, and I wanna see those pearly whites Spidey.” Peter chuckled before pulling his mask over the tip of his nose and getting closer to take a picture with her. They took a few pictures together, only to get surprised when Kalma turned around mid-picture and kissed him on the cheek. And the reaction was immediate. Peter turned around to look at her with a surprised look, the visible skin of his neck quickly turning red in a blush. Kalma noticed his reaction and smiled.</p><p>“You really made this one of the best nights of my life Spidey. Thank you.” Peter gave her a small smile and pulled down his mask before extending his hand. “Let’s take you home?” Kalma nodded her head and took his hand. “Lets.” She held onto Peter while he took her back to her house, and once they were on the steps of her house, she hugged him tightly.</p><p>“You’re a good man Spider-man, if you ever need anything from me, you know where to find me.” Peter smiled at her words. Even though the police department was against him, it was nice to know that there were still some people who believed in him.</p><p>“Thank you,” he hugged her back before pulling away, “Now, you have a nice night, and don’t let your school get away with what they pulled.” She laughed at that and shook her head in disbelief.</p><p>“Trust me, as the president of the student council club, the valedictorian and as a future NASA employee, they’re not going to get away with this. “</p><p>“Atta-girl, you go,” Peter stepped away and gave her a small wave in farewell, “It was great meeting you, have a nice night.” He pulled away from the ground and heard behind him.</p><p>“Thank you, Spider-man!”</p><p>He’s definitely going to keep on being Spider-man.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As a senior, who is going to miss her prom, and who missed the prom back in junior year because of this pandemic, I definitely understand the frustration of Kalma (in the sense of not being able to go) </p><p>Stay Strong 2021! I sincerely hope at least some of us will be able to go to prom. It sucks we cant have our senior year but we have the rest of our lives to experience. :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. Odd Comrades</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter cursed as he swung in between the buildings, his shoulders and entire upper body burning terribly as he tried to get away from the police. They were quite determined to catch him and it seemed like they were waiting on every corner, waiting for him to pass by before turning on their sirens and taking over the chase.</p><p>“God,” Peter cringed as he could hear the approaching helicopter,” they are determined this time.” It had been a few weeks since Martinez and Hendrickson told him the news. And it had been a stressful few weeks. Along with him juggling his life, he had to perform his hero duties while evading the police. At first it was easy, they had somehow forgotten just how slippery he could be when he wanted to. So, the first week was great, he even had fun teasing the officers as he left. The second week, was…not so great, to say the least. Some of the reluctant officers weren’t so reluctant anymore, and by then, he was lucky to get away from bruises from only his fight. Now, he was lucky to get away at all, with grazes from wounds as a minimum. Like he said, they were determined.</p><p>“Spidey!” Peter noticed the guy who was half way out his window that was high enough to make him fall to his death. “In here!” Peter felt like he was that guy from the vine saying” I won’t hesitate bitch”. Because he really did not hesitate from dive bombing into the window, pulling the guy into the window with him before slamming the window shut and closing the blinds.</p><p>“ok,” Peter leaned against the wall, panting heavily,” now what?” Peter looked at the other occupants of the room. Realizing that he was in a room full of hardcore thugs who looks like they come from the Mexican motherland. Which normally would have been much scarier, if they weren’t knitting scarfs?</p><p>“I, uh…” he tilted his head in confusion “Am I intruding on something?” the tallest and most intimating guy stood up, setting down the delicate royal blue scarf that his gigantic hands was somehow weaving together.</p><p>“No,” he got closer in an intimating way, “But we gotta hide you.”</p><p>“wait!” Peter yelped as the guy grabbed his arm with a surprisingly gently grip and led him over to the others, while they moved stuff around, and pulled back a rug to show a small hiding place underneath the floor boards. Peter stopped them and looked up at them.</p><p>“That looks like somewhere people would hide drugs and other illegal stuff.”</p><p>“Do you want to get arrested or do you want to hide and not go to jail?” Peter practically jumped into the floor.</p><p>“Looks like I’m going to be an illegal object for today.” He laid down in the floor, grateful that he was somewhat small for a man and that this space was obviously used to hide something more than 180 pounds. And within a few seconds, it was pitch black and there were some Mexican thugs (He wasn’t even sure about that anymore) above him, knitting scarves for some odd reason.</p><p>“So, I kinda want to know something?” it was quiet above him, and he wasn’t sure if they could even hear him.</p><p>“Yes, we used to be drug dealers, no, we stopped that a while ago and now, we’re making some sweaters for some penguins.”</p><p>“Ah, ok…are penguins are cute in sweaters?”</p><p>“Yeah, now shut up.”</p><p>“Shutting up.” Peter laid down there for a while, taking notice of the way someone knocked on the door and how some extra pairs of footsteps came into the room before quickly leaving and moving onto the next room. He was there for a while before he could hear everything being taken off of the hiding place before he squinted his eyes as the light attacked his eyes.</p><p>“Alright Spidey, they’re gone, you better leave before they decide to double back on everything. Peter let himself be hauled up out of the hidey hole.</p><p>“Thanks, you guys, I really appreciate this.” The biggest guy out of them smiled.</p><p>“Call us even, you saved my youngest from being raped. Now go,” he practically pushed him out the window,” Hurry and go you idiot.” Peter didn’t even get a chance to thank him, only to give them a nod of his head before getting another push.</p><p>He was happy that what goes around, comes around.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. Encouragement</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chief William sighed as he looked up the smoldering remains of the building. Wondering where exactly his extra hands went. He could have sworn that he was still around, he didn’t leave until the firefighters left themselves. Officially, the firefighters were supposed to try and capture or at least report the sighting of their spider friend. But hey, no one questioned why they always had a spare set of tanks with them. Nor did they question who used them when they had to be filled up. Actually, now that he thinks about it…</p><p>“Anyone see Sion?” the other firefighters were in the middle of getting rinsed of ash and other stuff, before stopping when they realized that Sion, their teammate, was gone.</p><p>“Actually,” one of them raised their hands, “Last I saw him, he was at the back.” He pointed over his shoulder with his thumb. Making their chief roll his eyes before walking to the back of the building, looking for his subordinate.</p><p>“Hey! Sion! Where are you?” it didn’t take long for him to hear Sion’s voice</p><p>“back here sir, I uh…I got a small problem…”</p><p>“What kind of…ah.” Just as he rounded the corner, he caught sight of Sion, carrying an ashy, injured, unconscious Spider-Man on his back. Burns littered his forearms and hands as his lolled over the edge of Sion’s shoulder. One lenses on his mask was warped from the heat, and the other seemed to be on the verge of cracking completely.</p><p>“Shit.” Williams strode forward, his hands gently hovering over the hero, and from he could tell, he had a lot of burns, that fortunately, didn’t look worse that a first degree burn, but he would have to take a closer look to be sure.</p><p>“He pushed me out of the way when a support beam almost crushed me. He even caught it with his hands before throwing it to the side. I’m not sure what happened though.” Sion looked at Spider-Man with a concerned look.</p><p>“He collapsed as soon as we got out, the only reason I didn’t drag him up there was because of all of the cops. Williams hummed in agreement, before peeking into the alley way to see some officers milling about. There was no way he was going to hand off the hero to the cops, he wasn’t going to betray Spider-Man like that. But he also had no idea how he was supposed to get the hero out of there and back to their station to treat him.</p><p>“…Now how in the hell are we gonna pull this off?”</p>
<hr/><p>Williams wasn’t sure how they pulled it off. But if you asked him, he would probably say that it was through the grace of god himself and officer Peterson that they were able to gently throw the hero into the truck, get the others to stop freaking out at the thrown body and identity of said body, before calmly driving back to the station. Again, he wasn’t sure how it happened. All he knows that it worked, and that he was standing over the hero as their medic gently wrapped up his hands with bandages while he was resting in the nap room.</p><p>“He’s lucky that the worst he got was some first-degree burns. I would say that it would take a couple of weeks for this to heal completely, but knowing this guy, it’s probably going to take a couple of days, max.” their medic left without a word, he was a difficult guy at times. He didn’t support the idea of a vigilante, but he did support the work that Spider-Man did. That was pretty much the only reason why their medic didn’t report any of them. Williams stared at the limp body of the hero. They had taken off taken off his gloves to wrap up his hands. The hero was lucky that his clothing wasn’t 100% synthetic, or it would have melted onto his skin. Williams sat there for a little bit longer, watching over the hero as he slept before he stood up. He gently patted Spider-Man’s shoulder.</p><p>“Good work Spidey.”</p>
<hr/><p>Peter groaned as he woke up. Almost letting out a whimper of pain when he mistakenly tried to move his hands. He opened his eyes and stared up at the ceiling through his cracked and warped vision. Truly wondering why, he was still doing this, why was he still putting himself at risk for people who didn’t care. People who wanted to put him under lock and key.</p><p>“Spidey?” Peter turned and looked at the door as he saw Sion peaking his head into the room, letting out a smile when he saw the hero was awake.</p><p>“Oh, you’re awake!” he came into the room eagerly, sitting down the bed that was opposite the one Peter was laying on. “How do you feel? Do your hands hurt?” Well at least he was ok.</p><p>“I’m ok, just a little bit tired, thanks for taking care of me.” Sion gave him a smile and waved him off.</p><p>“Nah, that was all the chief, I was just the idiot you had to save.”</p><p>“Hey,” he noticed that peters voice was tired.” You scratch my back and ill scratch yours.” Sion raised an eyebrow before gently poking the hero in his side.</p><p>“…You ok?”</p><p>“Hmm? Oh…yeah, I’m good, just tired.” He really doubted that.</p><p>“You’re not that good at lying Spidey.” He got a dry chuckle at that.</p><p>“…yeah, but I’m fine, nothing a few nights of sleep can’t fix. “</p><p>“No Spidey,” there was a frown on Sions face,” I mean <em>are you ok?” </em>the silence he got from the hero was his answer.</p><p>“…I’ll be fine…you don’t have to worry about me…I just need some sleep.” Sion pursed his lips, his obvious silence telling the firefighter that the hero didn’t want to open up. He stood up, ready to go.</p><p>“…Sion,” he stopped with his hand over the doorknob,” …would you do the same, if you had my powers…?” Peter would have fiddled with his hands if it didn’t cause him so much pain. He stared at the nearby wall instead, waiting for the answer he was gonna get.</p><p>“Dude fuck no.”</p><p>Um what?</p><p>“As much as I would like to say yes, I would, it’s way too crazy for me, I get anxiety at the thought of Rhino, imagine if I actually had to fight him like you do?” Sion playfully punched peters shoulder, making peter turn to look at the firefighter.</p><p>“You’re doing a great job Spidey, just give it time, people will come around again, and if they don’t, they can shove their opinion up their ass, its shit anyway. “He was almost stunned at his language, Sion was always so timid and quiet around him, but…he really needed to hear that.</p><p>“…Thanks Sion.” he could practically hear the small smile in his voice.</p><p>“Ahh I got you Spidey, you saved me more than once.” The smile on Sions face was almost blinding, his enthusiasm rubbing off. Peter gave a chuckle before yawning, he still needed some more sleep.</p><p>“Alrighty, I got shit to do, and you need to go back to sleep,” he rubbed the top of peters heard like he could actually mess up his hair (he did, inside the mask at least)</p><p>“Good night~” Peter smiled as Sion left the room.</p><p>Guess he had another quirky friend.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Now that the new spider-man game is out, ima be inspired again :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. Alone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“-uch, son of a mmpppp fuck!” Peter cradled his hand to his chest, trying his best to try and suffer silently.</p><p>“…fucking assholes!” he shakily extended his hand to try and see the damage. Apparently, there was a sharpshooter on the payroll of the 3<sup>rd</sup> precinct because oh god, it hurt like a bitch.</p><p>“…fuck…” he had no idea how that officer managed to shoot his hand, but he truly hated that officer. He couldn’t see the hole right, but based on the pain and the amount of bleeding. It was a decent sized hole and there had to be <em>at least</em> three broken bones and if he’s lucky no severed tendons.</p><p>With a shaking hand, he took out his burner phone and pressed speed dial. He held the phone up to ear and waited. The pain and the fear of losing his hand function was really getting to him, he let out shaky breathes as he tried to hold in the tears.</p><p>He took another shaky breath as he hung up the phone before pressing speed dial again. Hendrickson didn’t pick up, its almost 3 AM after all. And after Martinez didn’t pick up, he struggled to keep the tears from escaping.</p><p>“ok Petey,” he slowly stood up, “You got this Petey, you got this, this isn’t the first time you fixed yourself up and it’s not going to be the last.</p><hr/><p>Peters throat burned as he chugged the strong vodka, hoping that his metabolism wouldn’t be as strong with the hole in his hand and would actually let him get buzzed so his nerves would calm and so he could be a little bit numb. He stopped when he felt his throat burn too much and wiped his mouth sloppily. Peter was thankful that his Aunt May was out of state at the moment, because there was no way he would be able to explain this</p><p>He picked up the rubbing alcohol before taking it over to the kitchen sink, letting his forearm sit on edge of the sink with his hand over it. He observed his wound, he could see bone and muscle, considering the fact that it was completely see through a few minutes ago, he knew his powers were doing their job. He clenched his teeth before pouring it over his hand, not giving him time to think about it.</p><p>“-Mmphh” he moaned through his lips as he held onto the edge of the sink, barely noticing the way it bent under his grip. He hissed through his teeth as he felt the alcohol burn through any bacteria in his hand. Barely keeping himself from turning on the water to rinse it out and stop the pain. Looks like the half a bottle of vodka didn’t work.</p><p>His hands shook even harder as he took a seat back in the living room. His medical supplies spread out on the small table in there. He took out the needle and stared at it. Sewing himself up always sucked, especially since nothing short of morphine worked for him. He took another sip of the vodka before steeling his nerves. He slowly pushed the needle through his skin.</p><p>He let out a whimper and a weak groan at the pain, it certainly didn’t hurt as much as it did before when he was not 21 and definitely <em>could not</em> drink alcohol to help the pain. But he would be lying if he said that it didn’t hurt like a complete bitch. He shakily tied the thread before repeating the process four more times, putting enough stitches for both sides of his hand.</p><p>Peter shakily wrapped up his hand before leaning against the foot of the sofa, wiping off the sweat from his forehead and letting himself rest for a few seconds before he started cleaning up. The ache in his hand was horrible, but it was still better compared to the pain when it was open in the air.</p><p>“…fuck…” his voice trembled as he stared up at the ceiling, tears finally coming out. “…Damn it…” he wiped away the tears with his free hand. The events of the night piling up and just coming out in tears.</p><p>“…its ok,” he wiped away more tears with the palm of his hand,” …its ok Peter, “he fell back onto his old comfort habits,” …it will get better…just give it time.” He stopped wiping away his tears and let them fall as he leaned his head against the cushion of the sofa, staring up at the ceiling.</p><p>“…just give it time…”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. Social Media</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ever since the arrest warrant was put out, there have been a lot of changes in the city. The main thing they noticed would be the absence of their hero. It was normal to see the hero swinging around the city, normal to see him at the playgrounds, playing with the children as their parents watched him. It was normal to see the hero perched somewhere in the city, or to see him at some sort of food stand somewhere in the city. Even if he wasn’t in a certain part of town, it was still normal to see a new picture or a selfie with the hero somewhere on social media. It became even more common when the man himself started an official twitter account so users could tag him. And although he really wasn’t that active on it, people still loved it.</p><p>But he wasn’t around anymore. No one saw him, no one saw him on the streets, or at the playgrounds, or even on the edge of buildings. No one tagged the hero anymore, there weren’t any new pictures popping up of him where he was making a peace sign, or where he had pulled up his mask just to show his smile. If it wasn’t for the fact that his webs were left behind at crime scenes, they would have thought he quit altogether.</p><p>All it took was a single teenager to start everything.</p><p>Spiderfan: HEY! WHY THE HELL ARE THEY TRYING TO ARREST SPIDER-MAN?! HES THE REASON WHY I WAS ABLE TO GET HOME ON MY OWN TWO FEET INSTEAD OF A BODY BAG!</p><p>User123: ^ They’re right you know? Spider-Man used to visit the children’s hospital, my sister was lucky enough to see him when she got her appendix removed.</p><p>Randomperson: ^Yeah! He saved my prom night after I got kicked out because of my hair! He even took me to the top of the Brooklyn bridge! Best night of my life!!</p><p>Rulesarementtobebroken: They’re going after him for a reason you know</p><p>          Randomperson: @ Rulesarementtobebroken fuck you, you fucking simpleton,</p><p>          He’s still a human and he shouldn’t be treated like this.</p><p>Concernedmomma: ^He took care of my kids when I lost them in Times square. Spider-Man, if you see this, Charles and Lilah say hi ^-^</p><p>#1mama: ^he gave my daughter the confidence to make friends in her class, even gave her a small keychain made out of his webs</p><p>#1mama12: ^ He let himself get shot so my daughter could be saved.</p><p>Momis#1: ^he risked his secret identity to save my daughter from getting hit with a semi.</p><p>Janic2020: ^He used to visit our neighborhood and would bring snacks and water guns to play with the kids. My kids loved it when he would take the time to play with them.</p><p>Onlyalivefornow: ^Spider-Man is the only reason my baby girl was able to be born after he helped me out in a car crash.</p><p>Nurse4ever: ^he saved an abandoned pair of newborns last winter and stayed until the very end when the little boy passed away. He’s a good man and was heartbroken when the little boy finally passed on.</p><p>laLatina18: ^he danced with me and my friends one time, he even let me twirl him. He has a good sense of humor, something I can’t say about other men.</p><p>Jasminericeisgreat: ^He asked me if I was ok when he didn’t hear me playing my violin one day. He used to stop by every once in a while, to hear me play. I miss him and his quirky jokes.</p><p>Imighthaveregrets: ^he had a soda with me after he crashed landed on my fire escape. That was a conversation I will never forget.</p><p>Gayerthanyou: ^ARE YOU ALL FORGETTING ABOUT THE PRIDE FLAG HE MADE?!?! THAT SHIT WAS AMAZING!!</p><p>Imaphantom: ^ he gave me a pep talk on the top of the empire state building. Gave me the confidence to keep on doing what I do</p><p>Each and every comment had a picture to accompany it, each picture proving that their story was true and that Spider-Man had really done what they said. More and more comments started to pop up of people telling their story. And it didn’t take long for people to start calling out the local government. Demanding to know why they were going after the spider like that and why they thought it was a great idea. It was no surprise that none of them got a response at all. It was a surprise when they did a response from the very person they were talking about.</p><p>ImNotSpider-Man☑: Thank you for your support but I will be fine, no need to get so riled up. But I miss you guys too :)</p><p>Yep that did not work people only got more riled up and even pissed at his lack of reaction.</p><p>slightlyCrazy: WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN, “no need to get riled up”?? THEYRE HUNTING YOU DOWN LIKE AN ANIMAL!</p><p>ImPissed: ^YEAH! I don’t know about you guys, but I’ll be leaving snacks and bandages on the rooftop of my building. YOU GOT THAT SPIDER-MAN? COME TO…”</p><p>That started a storm of users agreeing to the idea. And it didn’t take long before the hero was getting direct messages, people telling him what building they will leave the supplies in, most of them stuffing them into a corner of the building rooftop in a bright attractive bag that was easy to find. Peter smiled as he munched on hot and warm toaster strudel. Replying to the citizen that told him where it would be with a selfie of him holding it up with a bright smile and a thanks attached to it. He kept on looking through twitter, and felt his heart warm at the current trend of #ProtectOurSpider that was going rampant on almost all forms of social media. He couldn’t keep the giddy smile off of his face.</p><p>At least some things were looking up for him</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0043"><h2>43. The Breaking Point</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hendrickson and Martinez jumped as Peterson practically kicked open the door to the station.</p><p>“The 3<sup>rd</sup> precinct caught Spider-Man!”</p><p>They all felt their hearts stop.</p><hr/><p>Peter stared up at the ceiling at a drug induced daze, trying his best to get his thoughts together. He knew that he was chained down to a hospital bed, or at least, he could put it together. His thoughts kept on slipping through his fingers like a moving fish covered in Vaseline. Every time he got a grip on his thoughts, somehow, before he could completely process it, it would just fall apart on him. It felt like the time he had gotten a nasty concussion after one of his more painful falls, but at the same time no.  an angry face appeared in his vision. A face he was somehow able to register as the chief of the 3<sup>rd</sup> precinct.</p><p>“and why isn’t his mask off yet?!” he snapped to an officer that was out of view. Peter smiled under his mask. It was an odd recent power he had just gotten, but it was really convenient in the sense that it allowed him to make his mask stick to his face so people couldn’t pull it off. Kinda ironic that he had discovered it while he was somewhat on the run from the police.</p><p>“sssorry,” his slurred words caught the attention of Chief Mendez,” I only le’ pre’’y women sseee m-my faccce.” He would have laughed until his stomach hurt if he was able to when he saw the way he saw the chiefs face turn red with anger. The chief started ranting, but peter wasn’t listening as he tried to remember how exactly he got caught by these guys.</p><p>He was on the run from the 7<sup>th</sup> precinct when he ran into the third. That was were things started to get a little bit…iffy, to say the least. He remembers silently dying inside when he saw the 3<sup>rd</sup> precinct, and he remembers the back-breaking acrobatics he did to avoid getting caught. But after he felt that little prick in his leg, that was where things got weird. He was in the air one second, and the next second, he was face down on the pavement with a terrible pain in his entire body. The last thing he remembers would be the triumphant voice he heard before waking up here.</p><p>He felt his head turn sharply to the left, his brain telling him that something should at least hurt from the impact.</p><p>“I’m talking to you! you bastard!” Did the chief just slap him?</p><p>“Hey! I don’t care if you’re the police chief! You hit him like that one more time and I <em>will</em> have security escort you out!” peter loves nurses.</p><p>“h-hey,” three different heads snapped to peter, who was barely keeping his head up, glaring at the chief. And with as much hate, spite and every negative emotion that he felt in that moment, he said two words that he would never regret.</p><p>“Fuck you.”</p><p>Ok in hindsight, maybe that wasn’t the best thing to say to the already annoyed/enraged police chief.</p><p>But by god was it worth it.</p><p>If peter had the mental coherency to do it, he would definitely say something along the lines of “ten out of ten, would do it again,” just to further spite the man. But it had taken nearly every working braincell he had just to say that with as much spite and hate in that moment. The officer struggled to take his chief out of the room before he got himself kicked out, leaving Spider-Man and the nurse by themselves.</p><p>“I’m sorry about that sweetheart, how are you feeling?” the drugs were making him a little bit weird.</p><p>“P-pleassee,” his voice cracked, now that he was awake more, he knew what they were putting into his veins,” please ‘ake it ou’.” Peter was just <em>so tired</em>. He was so tired of taking risks all the time. So tired of getting punished just for trying to help people.</p><p>“…I juss’ wan’ed to hel’ people…please…I jus’ wanna go home.” The nurse felt her heart break. Instead of the happy, silly superhero that she has treated multiple times, she had a tired and defeated man in front of her. She gently grabbed his hand, trying her best to ignore the chains that were around his wrists.</p><p>“…I’m sorry Spidey,” she rubbed her thumb on the back of his hand,” I don’t have the key yet, they haven’t given it to me.” She didn’t like the way the fabric around his eyes got darker, or the way he tried to take control, shuddered breaths.</p><p>“…I’m so’ry, I’m so ‘ired.” She didn’t like the tone in his voice. She heard that tone when someone gave up. When they were too tired to keep on fighting. She heard that tone almost all the time when she worked with the long-term cancer patients.</p><p>“…p-please, jus’ le’ me go home.”  His words broke her heart. She gently put down his hand before looking around the room. It was protocol that the handcuff key was left with the attending doctor for emergencies. And most of the time, the attending doctor left it on the clipboard so the nurses could use it. It was a method that was unorthodox compared to other hospitals but it worked here.</p><p>Fortunately for the hero, there was another method she learned after she saw the head nurse do it in an emergency. </p><p>She got onto her knees and messed with a few screws. Before peter knew it, the handrails to the bed were disconnected and she was sliding his handcuffs off.</p><p>“you got to hurry up and go,” she helped sit up and get him to the nearby window, “hurry, before they come back in. she left him leaning against the wall as she opened the window as quietly as she could. When she turned back to him, she was in gulfed in a strong hug against a shaking body.</p><p>“…’hank you.” She hugged him back and tried to give him her most comforting hug before she had to break it off and help him out the window.</p><p>“Spider-Man.” He stopped at the sound of his name,” Thank you for everything,” she knew what the hero was planning to do,” I’m sorry it had to come to this.” The hero was silent for a little bit.</p><p>“…I’m so’ry.”</p><p>“Don’t be sorry Spidey,” she gave him a small smile, “you tried your best, but you can’t help the people who don’t want it. “she got a grateful nod of his head, and then he was gone.</p><p>New York took a couple of weeks to get over what happened next.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0044"><h2>44. Resolution</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter groaned loudly as he pulled the blanket over his head, the light felt like it was stabbing his eyes as it shone into his room. He stay huddled under his blanket, hoping that the hammer that was going ham in his brain would just stop.</p><p>As he laid in bed, he realized just how lucky he was to get home the night before. Not only was he drugged out of his mind, he only got about halfway home before the police realized that he had escaped. It was only out of pure luck that he was able to get home, even then, it felt like he had used up all the luck he was supposed to have for the rest of his life. He had half a mind to say that he was going through withdrawal symptoms since they had pumped him full of a hardcore drug that was enough to knock him on his ass.</p><p>He was going to hope that the hospital didn’t get him addicted to whatever they used.</p><p>He groaned even louder when he heard the communicator he gave to captain Yuri and captain Cardenaz start beeping, cursing under his breath when he realized that both communicators were losing their little computer minds. He answered Yuri first.</p><p>“Spider-man!” he cringed from how loud she yelled and held the phone away from his ear,” you got a big problem.”</p><p>“I just got drugged out of my mind by Captain Mendez from the 3<sup>rd</sup>, “his voice was low and gruff, “what could be worse than that?”</p><p>“The rhino just escaped and they put another APB on you.” Peter groaned loudly as he forced himself to roll out of bed.</p><p>“There’s nothing new about the APB Yuri.”</p><p>“…There’s a shoot to <em>kill</em> order with the APB Spidey.” Peter really wasn’t fazed at this point.</p><p>“…Great, maybe they can get rid of this fucking headache I have if they shoot me enough times.” The captain would have been lying if she didn’t say it freak her out to hear the hero talk like that.</p><p>“…Spidey…”</p><p>“I’m on my way.” His response was short and to the point. The other communicator had already turned off, he didn’t bother calling back, she was probably going to tell him the same thing that Yuri just did. Already telling himself that this was going to be the last job. This was going to be the last time he ever put on that mask. If it was anyone but rhino, he would have wished the police department luck before moving on with his life.</p><p>He never thought the day was going to end like it did.</p><hr/><p>“Come and get me ugly!” Peter was nervous as he skirted around rhino in times square, using his habit of talking when nervous to make quips and to annoy rhino. He was trying to wrap everything as fast as he could. The police weren’t there yet but they were definitely on their way.</p><p>“Stupid spider!” he jumped over Rhino like they were playing a game of leap frog, and as soon as he got a chance, he forced his fingers into the power box that was on Rhinos back and tore all the wires he could.  With all of the wires ripped out, Rhinos suit was rendered powerless and just a giant hunk of metal that his normal human body couldn’t support. He had just finished wrapping up the villain in web as a precaution.</p><p>“Don’t move.” Peter froze as he heard Captain Mendez voice behind him, before turning around slowly. The captain had a nasty smirk on his face as he and other officers faced the hero, all of them with their guns drawn</p><p>“Freeze or I will shoot Spider-man.” Peter could be nasty when he wasn’t in the mood.</p><p>“Didn’t I already tell you that I only let pretty women see my face?” his voice had lost all of its light-hearted tone. His voice reminding them that the hero was very much an adult that had been dealing with the life of a hero for the past 10 years. “So, do me a favor and just fuck off for now.” It had been a long time since Peter had pissed off someone to that degree.</p><p>And he was loving it.</p><p>“Listen Spider-man, “oh Peter could just barely see the vein in his forehead,” two things are going to happen, either you’ll come with us willingly, or I’ll be the one stuffing you into the body bag.” Peter was just about to let out a “bite me bitch” when eight officers and two captains broke from the crowd with their guns holstered. Peter felt his heart grow warm as he recognized them.</p><p>“Sorry Mendez,” Yuri stood in front of Peter with her hand on her gun.</p><p>“But we’re not going to let you take him,” Cardenaz finished, taking up the same posture as Yuri, the both women being at the front of the opposition with the others behind them. Martinez, Hendrickson and Peterson were the closest to Peter, Carly, Isaac and Markus were in front of them. There were a few more officers from Yuri’s precinct that he didn’t recognize, but there were still there with them</p><p>“What are you doing?” it was a standoff between the 5<sup>th</sup>, 6<sup>th</sup> precinct against the 3<sup>rd</sup>.</p><p>“We take care of our own Mendez.”</p><p>“What are you doing? We need Spider-man to help us take care of this city. “</p><p>“I’m just following orders. “</p><p>“How are you doing man?” Martinez whispered this to Peter as the three captains argued. And for the first time in a while, Peter actually smiled while wearing the mask.</p><p>“Great, now that you guys are here. Seriously, I think I could kiss you guys. “</p><p>“…Listen, we’re homies, but we’re not homoies.”</p><p>“shut up and accept my thanks…so what’s going to happen now?” Peter eyed the three captains, who were still arguing against each other’s ideals. By now, Peter was starting to get a little nervous, not only could rhino get back up at any second (supervillains tend to surprise him like that) but the street was starting to fill up with curious bystanders, many of them having their cellphones out, recording what was going down between their hero and the police departments.</p><p>“Well, “Hendrickson started off slowly,” we are either gonna get fired,”</p><p>“well that’s not ideal.”</p><p>“-or someone is going to give. We’re hoping it’s gonna be Mendez.”</p><p>“…and what if it’s not?” he didn’t like how they fell silent.</p><p>“…we’ll get there when we get there”</p><p>“Stand down Captains, or I won’t hesitate to slap on every fine and charge I can think of. “he practically growled out his threat.</p><p>“You need to stand down Mendez.” Peter watched the exchange, noticing the way some of Mendez own officers were starting to hesitate at the standoff.</p><p>“We need Spider-man, I’m sure you remember the casualty rates before Spider-man came along.” Yuri let that hang in the air. Almost everyone knew the casualty rate of the police department before Spider-man came along. It was ridiculously high, to the point where a lot of rookies wouldn’t make it to their second year due to death, injury or simply frayed nerves. And once Spider-man started doing his part, it decreased dramatically. It was a huge improvement.</p><p>“Say whatever you like about Spider-man, we all know that some of our officers would be dead without him.” It was quiet, and tense. The only thing you could hear would be the muttering of the bystanders.</p><p>“Sorry Captain,” a young rookie who hailed from the 3<sup>rd</sup> came out of the crowd, his gun put away in its holster, “But Spider-man already saved my life after Dr. Octopus threw me off a building.” He joined their small resistance and faced his captain with a determined look.</p><p>“If the 5<sup>th</sup> and 6<sup>th</sup> can work with Spider-man, then we should too. “Peter had to admit.</p><p>The kid had a lot of balls.</p><p>“…Turn in your gun and badge next chance you get.”</p><p>“Kid,” Peter whispered to the newest addition, who looked over at the hero with a surprised look, “what’s your name? I need to know the name of a madman like you.” The officer smiled.</p><p>“Jeramiah White, but call me jerm. And you’re the one who’s the madman, you’re the one going against the guys like this.” Jerm pointed at the downed rhino in emphasis, making Peter chuckle.</p><p>“Ok that’s a good point, but still, you’re crazy.”</p><p>“Thanks.”</p><p>“listen Mendez, “Yuri’s voice was low and steady,” Just ignore Spider-man, just like you ignore how corrupted your men are.”</p><p>Wow, ok, ouch</p><p>“And the two of us will ignore how you and Captain Davis get that “extra money” at the end of each month. “</p><p>“I think I just realized why they don’t like Yuri and Captain Cardenaz so much.” Yeah, Peter wouldn’t like them either if they were against him. But until then, he seriously needs to get them something.</p><p>And just like that, Peter watched in amazement as Captain Mendez, reluctantly ordered his men to stand down before shooting the women a very nasty glare. He only stayed long enough to take Jerimiah’s badge and gun, before leaving.</p><p>“…so, what just happened?” Peter blinked in surprise, he definitely didn’t think that it was going to end like this. He thought it was going to end with him having at least one extra hole and at least one more scar.</p><p>“That was us putting our jobs on the line for you,” Yuri crossed her arms with a raised eyebrow.</p><p>“You’re lucky that Mendez and Davis are corrupt as all hell.”</p><p>“…you say that like it’s a good thing…” Hendrickson nudged Peter with his shoulder before whispering to him.</p><p>“It’s a good thing when we’re blackmailing them to leave you alone.”</p><p>Oh…</p><p>“wait,” Peter felt his hopes lift up, “does this mean people won’t try to kill me?”</p><p>“Yep.”</p><p>“Obviously.”</p><p>“The 3<sup>rd</sup> and the 7<sup>th</sup> were the only precincts who went after you, the rest of us left you alone, it just so happened that those precincts are also one of the biggest around. “</p><p>For the first time in months, Peter let the tension melt out of his body, the threat against him was no longer a thing.</p><p>“Oh, thank god…”</p><p>“Yeah go ahead and take a break for a while Spidey, “Captain Cardenaz spoke up, “With the way you were treated, it would be best if you took some time off. “Peter let his shoulders slump further as he nodded his head.</p><p>“…ok, I can do that.” He was going to leave out the fact that he was planning to make this his last job before permanently hanging up the mask.</p><p>“So now that we can hang out again, “Martinez threw his arm around Peters shoulder,” what do you think? Some mangoades with me and the old man,”” Rude.”” Same place as usual?”</p><p>He smiled.</p><p>“That would be nice.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>GOD i had such a hard time with this chapter. I wrote two different drafts before scrapping them since I didnt like it, this is my final and offical draft. </p><p>Honestly, in the two other drafts, a main character died in each one and im all for whump, but they were kinda important and it would be hard to continue the story if they were dead, which is why i got rid of the idea. </p><p>Also, get ready for a new character ^_^ <br/>I can only hope that I can properly capture their personality because unlike with peter parker, I havent read their comics AT ALL. But again, this story mainly stems from the ps4 spider-man games</p><p>Ngl, this chapter took so long because of writing in between my classes like i usually do, i was doing a jigsaw puzzle instead, so my bad. Tell me what you think about the chapter tho! ^_^ I hope you enjoyed it!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0045"><h2>45. Newcomer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Jamesssssssssssss.” There was a heavy sigh</p><p>“Yes Peter?”</p><p>“I miss the other Peter.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Hendrickson turned around from his position on the ledge where he was sipping at a cold milkshake. Martinez was laying on his back, his feet propped up on the ledge and his arms in the spread-eagle position, his milkshake having a straw system that would let him keep on drinking it while laying down.  “I noticed.”</p><p>“Ughhhhhhhhhh,” he groaned from his position on the ground. Peter had already been on a vacation from his second job for the past two weeks. The police departments easily taking over his job since there hasn’t been any big villains appeared. Letting Peter take that break he desperately needs. Now they wonder if he’s gonna take the entire month like he sa- “</p><p>“Hey,” Hendrickson choked on his milkshake while Martinez choked on his own saliva at the sudden appearance of the red and blue mask popping up in his view, “Oh, sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.”</p><p>“I thought you were supposed to be off for the next two weeks?” Hendrickson was the first one to stop his coughing, while Martinez was still dying on the ground. In front of them was the very person they were talking about. Which wouldn’t be a problem, if he wasn’t supposed to be on his month vacation from being a hero.</p><p>“Yeah,” his voice was monotone and seemed to be slightly annoyed,” Give it like ten seconds and you’ll see why.” Martinez sat up, still trying to see what Peter was talking about.</p><p>“Oh god!” the two officers perked up when they heard a noticeably younger voice, “This is much harder than I th-oof “The officers stared at Peter as he reminded them how inhumanly strong he was by catching the falling body with one arm before putting him down onto his own two feet” …uh, hi?”</p><p>“…hi.”</p><p>“…hey.”</p><p>They stared at the young man who was standing in front of them with a very familiar costume on his body. The newcomer was easily the youngest out of all of them and probably isn’t even out of puberty yet.</p><p>“…Spidey?”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“I thought you said you were an only child?”</p><p>“I am an only child.”</p><p>“…and your powers are not genetic right?”</p><p>“Right.”</p><p>“So…this is a thing.”</p><p>“Alright, I’ll bite,” Hendrickson finally stopped his starting to turn to Peter., “How the hell is there another one of you?” The black and red Spider-Man gave them a small wave, awkwardly listening to the three adults as they blatantly talking about him. Peter groaned while rubbing a hand down his masked face.</p><p>“Apparently, he also got bit by a spider, but – “Peter gave the young man a pointed look,” you have no idea how lucky he is. He’s just lucky that he decided to fall past my window when his homemade web shooters failed on him. I barely had enough time to put on my mask before I got out and caught him.” The teenager let out a quiet ‘it’s not like I meant to do it” while crossing his arm.</p><p>“Wait, I thought you lived out in the suburbs?” Peter covered up his slip up.</p><p>“What? Yeah, I do, what did I say?”  Hendrickson let the other two continue their talk before nudging the youngest man with his hand.</p><p>“Hey,” he turned around with a small tilt of his head,” What are we supposed to call you?”</p><p>“um…” Hendrickson didn’t like how young he sounded. He had to be no older than 15,” I don’t know, just don’t call me spider-boy.” Hendrickson nodded his head in understanding, putting his chin in the pit of his thumb and index finger as he observed the two heroes. There was a clear difference between the two, that much is obvious. But the both of them can’t go by Spider-Man, that would be too confusing after a while.</p><p>“…I’ll just call you Black for now, that ok?” Black was quiet for a little bit before nodding his head in agreement.</p><p> “Yeah, that’s a lot better compared to spider-boy.” Black shuttered at that.</p><p>“Why are you even letting him work with you? Isn’t he too young?” the both of them tuned back into the conversation between their counterparts, noticing that Martinez and Spider-Man were pretty annoyed.</p><p>“Because,” Peter had an annoyed tone,” he’s going to do what I do regardless, I might as well teach him so he doesn’t get himself killed. I was lucky when I first started, I don’t want him to make the same mistakes I did. “Although he wasn’t happy about the young man becoming a hero, Hendrickson had to admit that Peter was right. If he couldn’t stop Black from being a hero, he might as well teach him and mentor him.</p><p>“Did you forget that you have the police against you?” that was a good point.</p><p>“And did you forget that Captain Cardenaz and Yuri blackmailed the captains into <em>not</em> going after me?” that was also a good point.</p><p>“So how do you guys know Spider-Man?” Hendrickson answered Blacks question with a shrug of his shoulders.</p><p>“We became friends after working a few jobs together, so you’re probably going to be seeing more of us, along with Captain Watanabe from the 6<sup>th</sup>. “</p><p>“oh, that makes sense…hey…do you know why Spidey has been in such a bad mood lately?” Hendrickson looked at the bickering friends with a solemn face. Most of the time, Peter wouldn’t argue like this, he would only let Martinez say his part before calmly explaining his reasoning. But he has been high strung since the first time they got the APB on the hero. Just the fact that he had to cut his vacation short to mentor this new spider probably didn’t help him relax.</p><p>“…he’s been through a lot, just give him time, he should relax a little bit. But to be fair, you probably scared him when he had to catch you.” Black cringed a little before rubbing the back of his neck bashfully.</p><p>“Yeah…he was really mad. He must have yelled at me for like 10 minutes before he calmed down.” Hendrickson let out a laugh at that.</p><p>“Did he now? Dude good luck.” Black tiled his head in confusion at that.</p><p>“…Why do you say that?” Hendrickson gestured towards the still arguing hero with his head.</p><p>“If he wants to make sure you don’t make the same mistakes, what do you think he’s going to make you do?” Black realized what he was inferring at.</p><p>“Oh…he’s going to run me into the ground, right?”</p><p>“Yep.”</p><p>“…Crap.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And Miles is now a thing. I just hope i get his personality right. Unlike with peter, i didnt read 300+ chapters of his comics, so i'm not that sure with writing him. So if i do anything that would be out of character for him. go ahead and tell me so i can get a better idea on how he acts. Im basing his personality off of the latest ps5 Spider-Man game with miles. but still not too sure :/</p><p>Also! peter has a secret, i probably wont reveal it anytime soon but what do you think it is?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0046"><h2>46. Learning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“oh my god are you ok?!”</p><p>“Mil- “</p><p>“I’m so sorry, I should have been paying more attention!”</p><p>“Its fine Miles, it no- “</p><p>“I’m so stupid!”</p><p>“Miles!” Miles stopped his self-depreciating rant to look at Peter. Who had a wad of bandages pressed to the side of his arm after he got grazed by a bullet when he pushed Miles out of the way. He was sitting on top of an air conditioner unit calmly, just waiting for the bleeding to stop before he took a look at his arm.</p><p>“It’s not that bad Miles, I will be fine.” That didn’t get rid of the guilt he had in his stomach.</p><p>“But it’s my fault you got hurt!” Peter stood up and nudged Miles with his foot. Making Miles look at him with the wide eyes of his black and red mask.</p><p>“And that’s ok Miles. It’s my job as your mentor to make sure you don’t get hurt. You just need to focus on getting better and eventually, you’ll get to a point where you can take care of yourself without me.” Sure, Peter was a little bit annoyed that he had gotten hurt, but in his head, it was worth it to keep his much younger partner safe.</p><p>“but- “</p><p>“Miles,” his tone was close to being an annoyed one, “I will be fine Miles,” he pulled his hand away to take a look at the graze. It had thoroughly ripped the fabric of his suit and left a small channel in his skin. It wasn’t one big enough to freak out over, but it was big enough to get a stitch or two, just to make sure the muscle that was damaged doesn’t heal incorrectly.</p><p>“But it looks like I might need a stitch or two.”</p><p>“Stitches!” his voice rose in pitch out of concern and guilt. Peter kept his voice calm and low, it wouldn’t be a good idea for him to freak out over the idea of stitches. Granted, he didn’t like the idea since pain killers didn’t exactly work, and it’s not like he could take a sip of alcohol out in the open like this. But it’s kinda hard to stay calm when the person you look up to is freaking out just as much as you are. It was one of the times you were staying strong so the others wouldn’t freak out as much.</p><p>Still, Peter was going to make a lesson out of this.</p><p>“Yep, I’ll go and get the supplies, then I can teach you how to do stitches.”</p><p>“ME?!” Peter nodded his head, giving a quick farewell before taking off to grab his supplies. Leaving Miles on the rooftop with guilt bearing down heavily onto him. He sat on the same air conditioner unit that Peter had a few minutes ago.</p><p>“God,” he ran his hands over his mask,” I’m such an idiot.”</p><p>“If you keep on blaming yourself like that, you just might be.” Miles jumped as Peter came out of nowhere, this time holding what looks like an advanced first aid kit in his hands.</p><p>“You scared me! That was fast!” Peter shrugged his shoulder before hopping onto the air conditioner unit with Miles. Setting down the first aid kit next to him.</p><p>“I had a nearby stash, anyways, go ahead and take off your gloves. “Miles swallowed deeply before taking off his gloves, setting them off to the side before helping Peter slip his arm out of his costume to get better access.</p><p>“Yeesh,” Peter look at his arm. The skin surrounding the wound was lightly burned and a nasty bruise would be forming pretty soon,” that’s gonna leave a scar.” He saw the way Miles drooped his head in shame.</p><p>“Hey,” he set his hand onto the young man’s shoulder,” look, it doesn’t even hurt.” Peter poked the area surrounding the wound rather hard. Which did hurt, a lot, but he hid his pain in an effort to make Miles feel better.” Now, just follow my instructions and you’ll be fine. “he talked Miles step by step on how to stitch up a wound. From disinfecting the area to getting the needle ready. Miles didn’t think much about it until after he had hesitantly pushed the needle through Peters skin and felt the hero twitch under his hands.</p><p>“I’m sorry, it hurts doesn’t it?”</p><p>“Kinda.” Peter answered truthfully. Miles tied off the stitch before moving onto the next one.</p><p>“Are you sure you can’t take any painkillers?” Peter closed his eyes under the mask as he tried to keep the pain out of his voice. Because the stitches really did hurt.</p><p>“Yeah, trust me, I’ve tried. I would have to take about 10 pills of aspirin for it to work for about 30 minutes. I would just rather get it over with it than spend money on strong painkillers.”</p><p>“Oh,” he pushed the needle through Peters skin again,” I’m sorry.”</p><p>“Miles.”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“Did you do it purpose?” Miles hesitated for a second before tying off the stitch with Peters guidance.</p><p>“…no.” he started to wrap up Peters arm. Peter nodded his head before continuing.</p><p>“Ok, did you want me to get hurt?”</p><p>“What?! No!” Peter slipped his arm back into his suit, straightening everything out as he talked.</p><p>“And it was purely an accident?”</p><p>“Of course, it was!” Peter chuckled before messing up Miles’s hair through the mask.</p><p>“Then its fine Miles. It was an accident and it’s not like you wanted me to get hurt. So, stop beating yourself up. The important thing is that you learn and grow from this.”</p><p>“But Peter! -“</p><p>“Miles,” his voice was calm as he walked over to the edge of the building,” It was an accident, it happened because you are still new at this. But that’s fine, because you’re going to get better with time. It’s not a problem when you learn from your mistake, but it is a problem when you keep on doing the same mistake over and over again. “Peter looked over his shoulder with an unseen smile on his face. The tone of his voice telling Miles everything he needs to know.</p><p>“Now come on, let’s call it a night, I’ll drop you off.” Miles smiled under his mask before following Peter through the streets. Still feeling a little bit guilty at the way Peter wasn’t using his injured arm. But felt better overall after that pep talk.</p><p>Spider-man really was the best.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0047"><h2>47. Long Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Tired?” Miles smacked his lips together as he finished his yawn. It was almost two in the morning. And it was almost time for Peter to call it a night before dropping off Miles again.</p><p>“Nah, I can keep on going.” Peter rolled his eyes at his stubbornness before nudging him with his shoulder, the two of them sitting on the ledge of one of the bigger building.</p><p>“Come on, lets call it a night.” Peter yawned after his words, Miles doing the same action not too long after Peter started. It didn’t take long for Miles to groan in annoyance.</p><p>“Man, we are <em>so</em> far from home. Its gonna take forever to get back!” Peter chuckled at his words. There was a reason why he always calls it a night at this time.</p><p>“Come on, we can take the subway.” Peter let loose a thread of webbing, pulling himself off of the building. It didn’t take long for Miles to follow behind him.</p><p>“We can?” they had to yell to talk to each other while in the air, but it still worked.</p><p>“Yeah!” Peter pulled himself around the corner as he answered,” its pretty late, there shouldn’t be anyone on the subway at this time, maybe the odd night shift worker here and there but we should be fine. “</p><p>“Oh, thank god!” Miles said this with a groan as they landed in front of the subway entrance. The street was dead quiet with very little traffic. Peter didn’t like staying out past two anyway. The bars closed at 1:45 and the drunks were out on the streets by two. If this was any other city, Peter would have stayed up later in case of any car crashes. But in New York, where it was a waste of money to have their own car with the amount of traffic and cab services, he knew it would be fine.</p><p>“Come on,” he led Miles into the subway, taking up a protective position behind him, “Lets hurry up and get in, before the drunks start showing up.”</p><p>“Why? Could something bad happen?” Peter paid for the two of them and led Miles into the train, where they took a seat somewhat close to the door.</p><p>“Nah,” Peter leaned his head onto the wall behind the seats. The cart was completely empty, leaving the two of them in there. “It can be a pain dealing with them, <em>especially </em>when they don’t believe that you are truly spider-man and try to pull off the mask. And you can’t exactly just push them away since they’ll just fall over like goats do when you scare them. “Miles yawned widely as he spoke.</p><p>“Sounds like you~” he interrupted himself with a huge yawn,” have dealt with them before?”</p><p>“Oh, you have <em>no idea</em>. Which is why I want to get you home before two so we won’t run into them. I don’t want you to deal with them until you’re older.”</p><p>“If you say so.” Miles was too tired to argue against Peter. Feeling like he was old enough to deal with drunks but didn’t feel like arguing his point. Peter gave a small huff of amusement and shook his head in fondness as he stared down at his phone.</p><p>It wasn’t until about two stops later when Peter felt a weight on his shoulder. And with a fond smile on his face, he saw that Miles had fallen asleep with his head leaning on his shoulder. Quiet snores came from the teenager. He knew that Miles was tired, he still remembers how tired he was when he got home when he was a teenager. Also, how much it sucked when he had to wake up after only three to four hours of sleep. He let the teenager sleep while he waited for their stop to come up.</p><p>Once they got to their stop and once Miles didn’t wake up enough to actually stay awake, Peter carried him on his back through the streets. While Miles was big enough to make him heavy enough where the average person would struggle, Peter didn’t struggle at all. It wasn’t a long walk, but it would take him about ten minutes to get to Miles’s neighborhood by foot.</p><p>He stopped when he got to the opening to Miles’s neighborhood, he couldn’t take him all the way home because one, he had no idea where Miles lived, only that he lived in the neighborhood, and two, it was a terrible idea to do that, since anyone could follow the two of them and find out where the younger hero lived.</p><p>“Miles,” Peter wiggled his shoulders around to try and rouse Miles, before slowly bending down to set down Miles, the feeling of his feet touching the ground making him wake up.</p><p>“wha?” Miles was a little bit confused at the sudden change in environment as he had fallen asleep on the subway before waking up on the street leading into his neighborhood.</p><p>“think you can get home by yourself?”</p><p>“mhm.” Miles gave him a sleepy response while rubbing at his eye through the mask.</p><p>“Got it, tomorrow same time?”</p><p>“mmhm.” Miles yawned a thanks Peter watched Miles as he entered his neighborhood. Keeping an eye on him until he could no longer see the young man. They had already been working together for a few months, long enough for Peter to get attached and long enough to grow protective of him. He made a silent vow to do everything in his power to keep that boy safe.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0048"><h2>48. Jump Scare</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Miles was having…fun to say the least. Ok, he wasn’t having fun, he was having an absolute blast. During their recent training session, the two spiders realized something that was both amazing and horrible.</p><p>Due to the both of them having spider-based powers/DNA within their body, it was like their powers accepted each other like they were allies and did not trigger their Spidey sense, no matter what they did. It was much like the situation with venom and other symbiotes. Only this time they were actually allies and were not two different beings trying to kill each other, but moving on.</p><p>It was both great and horrible. It was great in the sense that they could endlessly prank and scare the shit out of each other. And it was horrible in the sense that they could endlessly prank and scare the shit out of each other.</p><p>It had only been a week since they discovered this new occurrence. So far it has caused two accidental punches to the face, two dropped cups of coffee, one ruined cup of champurrado, one event of near death by choking after accidently inhaling a piece of bread, four bouts of uncontrollable laughter and a single body being thrown off of a building. (Maybe Peter overreacted a tad bit when he judo threw Miles off of the edge of the building when he accidently scared Peter. But it’s not like it has <em>his </em>fault, Miles should have said something before grabbing him like that) and once of the officers of the 5<sup>th</sup> realized that their new hero was the only one who could actually jump scare the hero. It didn’t take long for the officers to get along amazingly with the 15-year-old.</p><p>“Psstt,” Miles slowly backtracked to look into the doorway he had just walked past, the mouthful of donut pushed off to the side as he stopped chewing once they called him. “Black!” Miles let out a noise of surprise as they pulled him into the room and closed the door behind him. Miles cringed from the light as the other occupants suddenly turned it on.</p><p>“…uh, this isn’t your donut, right?” Miles quickly apologized for the donut he snatched from the break room. Carly and Isaac shook their heads with smiles on their faces before getting to a point.</p><p>“Listen, you’re the only one who can scare Spidey right?” Miles smiled widely before setting his donut to the side and pulled down his mask.</p><p>“Ok, what do you want me to do?”</p><hr/><p>“you know,” Martinez stared at Peter as they sat outside. Well him and Hendrickson sat outside, Peter hung upside down, drinking his coffee in that odd way, “I still don’t understand how you can drink like that.” Peter chuckled before taking a sip out of his coffee.</p><p>“The only people who say that are the ones who tried doing it.”</p><p>“Yeah,” he had no shame,” thank god I tried it with water or I would have burned myself. I made a mess of the kitchen floor though. “Peter and Hendrickson snorted at that. Peter turned to the older man with a raised eyebrow.</p><p>“And what about you? Have you tried learning the ways of the spider?” Hendrickson shook his head and rolled his eyes.</p><p>“Listen Spidey, I have learned a long time ago that there is no use ‘learning the ways of the spider’. And even if there was, if it means being some wacko who runs around in a red and blue suit,” he got a light smack to the back of his head for that, “hard pass, I’m not crazy. “</p><p>“Rude.”</p><p>“speaking of ‘learning the ways of the spider” Martinez cut in, making air quotes with his fingers as he mocked Peter, “Where’s Black?” Peter scrunched up his nose at the nickname, he <em>really </em>needed to get his friend a new name.</p><p>“He’s inside, probably raiding your breakroom for any unattended snacks. “</p><p>“Damn,” Hendrickson groaned at that, “There goes my donuts.” Peter let out a laugh at that.</p><p>“Dude, if I’m a bottomless hole now, imagine how I was when I was still a growing boy. He’s going to be a bottomless hole for a few more years. Then he’s gonna be peckish all the time instead of starving. “</p><p>“Ugh, must be nice,” Martinez groaned loudly at that,” you can eat whatever you want and never gain any weight.”</p><p>“Haha yep, it’s pretty great, envy me.”</p><p>“No,” Peter was in mid sip of his hot coffee when he heard the whisper in his ear, scaring the living shit out of him since he was high enough where only Miles could reach by climbing on the wall. Peter choked and sputtered on his coffee. His awkward position making it easy for him tip his coffee cup right into his face. Making him get a nose full of coffee as he tried to cough out the coffee he inhaled earlier. Peter let go of the web he was holding onto, landing onto the cement in front of the bench, his hands on his knees as he tried to cough everything out.</p><p>“W-hat,” he coughed even harder while everyone who saw laughed at his reaction. Everyone being Hendrickson, Martinez, Miles, Isaac and Carly, and they were dying. “the fu~ck.” Peter coughed hard as he tried to get out all of the coffee before taking off to the bathroom so he could blow his nose to get out all of the coffee that got in there.</p><p>Miles was wheezing on the ground, along with the officers who saw everything play out.</p><p>“d-did you see his face?!” Miles spat out between laughs, his stomach aching like he had just did a round of ab exercises.</p><p>“God!” Hendrickson wiped away from tears that leaked out of his eyes,” did you see the look on his face!?”</p><p>“Yeah!” Martinez wheezed through his laughs. “H-he’s gonna get you back you know!” Miles answered through his laughter.</p><p>“I know!” he snickered as he composed himself.</p><p>“It was worth it. “</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0049"><h2>49. Class</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Well this is certainly not something he expected. He knew that they were finally going to get a chemistry teacher, after <em>months </em>of not having a teacher. And he was pretty happy in the sense that he would be able to learn chemistry, since it was one of his favorite subjects.</p><p>“Hi,” there was a pleasant smile attached to the greeting,” I’m Peter Parker, and it looks like I'll be your teacher from now on.” Immediately everyone but Miles thought he was just a dorky nerd who loved chemistry. (Well, it's not like that wasn’t true, but Miles knew that Peter was way more than that.)</p><p>"Ugh," Ashley sat down at the desk with a groan," I am so not looking forward to that Parker guy. This is his first year of teaching!" Miles understood where she was coming from. They hated their teacher at times, especially when they all managed to assignment homework on the same days, but they hated incompetence even more. They all glanced over at Peter, who was arranging some last-minute items he had added to classroom, as well as setting up his class for the upcoming lesson. Miles picked up on that small nervous smile Peter had on his face</p><p>"Peter is a pretty good teacher," Miles defended his friends name, something that surprised his friends because he is apparently on first name basis with the older man," he’s scary good at chemistry and science overall."</p><p>"You know him?" Charles leaned forward in curiosity, making Miles pause in bringing his fork full of (questionable) school food up to his mouth. He nodded his head before completing his action to try and buy him some time. "Yeah," he took a long sip from his water as he scrambled to put up a cover story, it's not like he could say "yeah, he caught me after I discovered my powers and we work together now, fighting crime with the 5th precinct. " because that definitely wouldn’t go well.</p><p>“some guys had cornered me and Peter bailed me out after he knocked out the biggest guy there,” Miles had to admit.</p><p>That was one of the worse lies he has ever told.</p><p>“It was pretty wild,” he continued his lie,” after that we just starting hanging out after running into each other a few times.” Ashely rose a doubting eyebrow before pointing over at Peter with his thumb.</p><p>“You’re telling me that that flaquito <strong>(small skinny guy)</strong> was able to knock someone out?” Miles smiled as he heard Peter snort, no doubtingly hearing her as he wasn’t that far away.</p><p>“Hey,” Miles leaned back with a knowing smile, “Pete has a nasty right hook. “Charles frowned at that.</p><p>“You say that like you’ve been in more than one fight with him?”</p><p>Miles was so happy that Peter decided to start class at that time.</p>
<hr/><p>It didn’t take long for the students to realize that Peter Parker was not exactly a normal dude. Not only was he smart enough for the AP students to go to him for help rather than their own teacher, he was scary at times. They first realized that he was much stronger than he looked when he managed to carry a dozen chemistry textbooks with one arm, while some of the football players in the class needed two hands to carry the same amount. The fact that those textbooks are heavier than the average newborn really made it sink in that he was abnormally strong.</p><p>Another thing they noticed is that he had scary good reflexes. They knew he had good reflexes based on the way he could immediately catch anything that he or others dropped, but it wasn’t until he caught a paper ball the class bully had thrown at him without looking when they realized his reflexes were nearly impossible for a human.</p><p>The ladies had gotten a nice surprise when Peter took off his jacket for the first time. The ladies thought Peter had a handsome face, and he had a good personality. They thought Peter was a soft boy overall, making at least one of the students have the hots for him.</p><p>Imagine their surprise when Peter took off his leather jacket, revealing the tight and taunt muscles they could see rippling under his blue t-shirt.</p><p>“Miles!” he blinked in surprise as he got a furious whisper from Ashely,” you didn’t tell me Mr. parker was ripped!” he had mixed feelings at that statement. Although he found it funny at the classes surprise at Peters physical fitness, he was confused as why would he tell Ashely that his friend was built, it was really random and out of the blue.</p><p>“Uh, why would I?”</p><p>“Miles, come and help me get some stuff from the book room, I forgot a few things.” Miles gave Ashely an apologetic smile before following Peter out of the classroom, doubling back to grab Peters jacket when he realized that Peters bandages were peeking out the back of his sleeve.</p><p>“Here.” He handed the jacket over to Peter, who accepted it with a raised eyebrow.</p><p>“Thanks? I’m not cold though.” He tucked the jacket under his arm as they walked.</p><p>“Put on the jacket Pete, before more students start to thirst after you even more.” Peter sputtered at that.</p><p>“What!”</p><p>“Just put it on man! Before they start to practice ‘age is just a number’.”</p><p>“I’m almost 10 years older than them!”</p><p>“And they don’t care! Just put it on, we can see your bandages anyway!” it didn’t take long for Peter to put his jacket back on to hide the bandages that Miles himself had put on the night before.</p><p>“Please tell me you were joking about the others thirsting after me.”</p><p>“Just wait and see, they’re gonna be super disappointed when you walk back in with your jacket.”</p><p>Sure enough, when they walked back in with the practice books, Peter sighed heavily when he realized that most of the females and a few selected males did look extremely disappointed. He sent Miles a dead look. Miles just gave him a knowing smirk and sat back down, letting Peter take the floor again. He pulled out his phone when he got a text.</p><p>            <strong>Pete: </strong>End me now.</p><p>Miles quietly laughed to himself.</p><p><strong>            Miles: </strong> lol, loser</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Just in case you didnt know, in the U.S, at least in my state, we eat breakfast in the classrooms, which is weird as hell but yea, thats a thing</p><p>also, peter really was a teacher at one point in time, I never did finish that certain part of the comics tho :(</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0050"><h2>50. Weirdo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey Miles.” Miles hummed a response while yawning. Gym class was always way too early for Miles taste, but it also helps as it wakes him up for the day.</p><p>“Yeah?” Ashley gestured towards Peter with her head, a sly smile on her face. Peter had conference period that particular day, and since the P.E teacher had called in sick and since he was the youngest teacher, Peter was the martyr. And since they had thrusted that responsibility onto him with no warning, he was the only one who stood out with his jeans, t-shirt and leather jacket, while everyone else was in workout clothes.</p><p>“think we can get him to try and climb the rope?” Miles made a face at her question, it was so random and there probably wasn’t a good reason for it. She probably just wanted to embarrass him. Miles rose an eyebrow</p><p>“weren’t you the same one who freaked out over how “ripped” Peter is?” Ashley faltered at that, remembering the reaction she had a few months ago. Sure, she was surprised to see her teacher, who looked like he fit the term, “Cinnabon,” to have better arms than some of the football players. Sure, he wasn’t built like one, but he was lean and fit. Ashly shook her head as she realized that she was letting herself get off track.</p><p>“And? I want to see if he can put those muscles to use.” Miles shook his head with a smile on his face before going into a light jog to run up to Peter.</p><p>“Oh, hey Miles,” Peter ran his hand through his hair tiredly,” how is that bruise going? That was a nasty fall you took after your webbing snapped like that.” Peter spoke quietly while keeping an eye on their surroundings, making sure that no one could overhear them. Miles shrugged his shoulders, ignoring the way his ribs slightly ached. After miles had landed horizontally onto the bar of a lamp post, he had bruised his ribs and his stomach overall, which was not fun trying to hide from his mom.</p><p>“They could be better, but they should be fine by tomorrow, anyways,” Peter perked up at the upcoming subject change. “Ashely thinks you’re not strong enough to climb up the rope.” Peter glanced at the rope and rose an eyebrow. Taking note of the way he could see Ashly with a giant smile just out of the corner of his eye.</p><p>“Ok?”</p><p>“Soo~ do me a favor and climb up the rope to the very top?” Peter made a deadpan face.</p><p>“Seriously?”</p><p>“Seriously.” Peter sighed heavily before running his hand through his hair before walking off towards the rope, making Miles pump his arms in victory. Calling over his shoulder.</p><p>“You’re lucky I like, you know that?” Miles caught up to Peter with a cocky smile.</p><p>“Yeah, I know.” The two of them stood at the bottom of the ropes. Peter and Miles exchanged looks as they stood in the bottom of their own respective rope. It didn’t take long for the two of them to exchange smiles.</p><p>“first one to the top?”</p><p>“No powers?”</p><p>“Obviously.” Its not like they could with everyone in the gym with them.</p><p>“You’re on.” Miles had the courtesy to let Peter take off his jacket before throwing himself onto the rope, Peter not too far behind him. Despite the fact that the both of them were restraining themselves to the strength of some slightly stronger than normal, they were both making incredible time as they scrambled up the rope.  Miles struggled to keep himself from using his powers as Peter passed him. Peter was physically bigger and stronger than Miles, not to mention, he already had his powers for ten years, whereas Miles has only had his powers for less than a year. So, Miles wasn’t really surprised when Peter reached the top first.</p><p>“Woo!” everyone looked up in surprise as the sound of Peters whoop of victory and was even more surprised to see their chemistry teacher up there. “looks like I win this round Miles!” Peter had a cheeky grin while Miles rolled his eyes playfully before climbing down. Making Peter realize something.</p><p>He had no idea how to get down <em>without </em>using his powers.</p><p>“Uh Miles?” Miles stopped from his position halfway down the rope,” I don’t know how to get down.” It took a few seconds (or minutes) for Miles to stop laughing before showing Peter how to get down. Which involved swinging the rope side to side so he could let go and land on some thick foam pads. Upon seeing Miles technique, Peter copied him happily. Years of swinging let him figure out perfectly when he had to let go. He landed in a roll, trying his best to not land in that typical Spider-Man pose he was known for. Everyone had given the teacher an odd look, since he had managed from drop from a height of 20 feet and land perfectly onto the foam pads without injury. Peter bounced away the foam mats, grabbed his jacket, and then returned to his post at the front of the gym.  </p><p>Ashly only had one thing to say.</p><p>“Sweet Jesus is this teacher weird.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hell yea, 50 chapters now :3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0051"><h2>51. Buried</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-iles, Miles? Please wake up man, you're scaring me." He groaned as he felt his body throb back to life, the entirety of his body being in pain.</p><p>"Oh, thank god," the voice above him was strained and breathless, "how do you feel?" He finally became aware of the body that was over him, and their stuffed and cramped conditions.</p><p>"...Peter? Wh-what happened?"</p><p>"Electro blew up the building," he heard a grunt as something <em>big</em> shifted above them, making dust fall to the floor, "...do me a favor and try to call Hendrickson and Martinez, let them know we're down here." Miles agreed before trying to grab his phone. As soon as he turned on his phone, the light illuminated the area, and truly made Miles realize how bad their situation was.</p><p>“s-sorry,” blood flowed from Peters side and onto the cement under Miles,” didn’t want to freak you out.” Peter was hunched over Miles, keeping himself on his hands and knees while keeping the literal tons of cement from crushing the two of them. There was a nasty gash in Peters side, making blood drip down onto the cement, and based on the puddle, it had been going on for a while.</p><p>“just call them, p-please Miles. “Miles swallowed deeply and nodded his head before looking at his phone, he felt his heart sink and anxiety clench his throat.</p><p>“t-there’s no signal.” His words were shaky and panicked.</p><p>“Miles, calm down,” somehow, despite carrying all that weight on his back, his words were low and calm,” that’s just fine Miles, just,” he cut himself off as something above them shifted and made more dust float down to the floor,” just text them, the messages will get sent as soon as it gets some signal. Miles shakily nodded his head and sent the message; his hands were shaking terribly and it took a couple of tries for Miles to type out the message and sent it. He forced himself to look away from the phone, to look away from the pending ‘sending'</p><p>Peter groaned lowly as everything above them rumbled and shifted a concerning amount. The cement was digging into his back terribly, and his hands and knees ached terribly. Peter tried his best to slow his breathing, to try and conserve their air. When everything shifted above them again, Peter spoke up.</p><p>“Miles.”</p><p>“y-yeah?”</p><p>“There’s a necklace around my neck, get it.” Miles was extremely confused, but listened to his mentor. He reached for his mentors’ neck and pulled down the neck of his suit enough to grab the necklace that was around Peters neck. He was surprised when it wasn’t a pendant that was connected to the necklace.</p><p>It was a wedding ring.</p><p>“Peter! Thi- “</p><p>“I know” Peter cut him off, his body bowing more as the injury and blood loss started to get to him,” just p-please,” Peter let out a concerningly wet cough,” please give it to her. “Miles finally picked up on what Peter was inferring as he took off the necklace and placed it in one of his pockets.</p><p>“No! don’t talk like that! We’re gonna make it!”</p><p>“I appreciate the enthusiasm,” Peter was breathing heavily as he tried to talk through the horrible dizzy feeling that was creeping up on him,” but I’ve already lost a lot of blood Miles,” Miles was quiet at that, he was painfully aware of the increasing wet feeling that he could feel under his back.</p><p>“we’re buried under what feels like tons of cement, this is quite the sticky situation we have gotten ourselves into Miles. “Peter dryly chuckled at his bad joke before falling quiet again.</p><p>“I promised to myself that I would do everything in my power to protect you,” Peter closed his eyes as the dizzy sensation finally go to be too much. His elbow giving out, making him lean down onto one of his elbows. Everything shifted above them after he fell.</p><p>“remember Miles,” his voice was strained as his head hung down next to Miles’s head, “with great power comes great responsibility. I believe in you Miles. Miles felt his throat tighten up before letting out some words.</p><p>“You-your wife, what’s her name?” Peter blanked out for a little bit before answering the question, aware that Miles was trying to keep him awake.</p><p>“M-Mary Jane Wats-son, but I just call her Mj.” Miles immediately recognized the name.</p><p>“Mary Jane Watson-Parker? Dude, you’re <em>that </em>Parker!?” Peter chuckled dryly, he always got this reaction when people realized that he was the Parker who married the supermodel and actress.</p><p>“Y-yeah, we went to high school together.” Peter still remembers the first time he met Mj, after his aunt may had insisted that he meets her friend’s niece.</p><p>“That’s pretty crazy man, “Miles tone was light, “to think you would rather be out fighting crime instead of being with someone like her.” Peter laughed weakly at that.</p><p>“y-yeah…I know…oh, t-that’s different.” Peter mumbled that last part to himself.</p><p>“what? What’s different?!” there are more shifting above them, this time, people’s voices could be heard.</p><p>“I-I think they found us…think you can hold it up?”</p><p>“O-oh yeah, give me a second. “Miles positioned his arms and started to push up, taking the weight off of Peter back. There was a small sigh of relief from Peter.</p><p>“g-great…I-I think I’m gonna…pass out.” Peter slumped down on top of Miles, his eyes rolling into the back of his head as he passed out. Miles felt his heart jump into his throat when Peter fell onto him, but pushed it down so he could focus on holding up the ceiling. Amazed that Peter was able to hold all of that weight the way he did. Miles only had to hold everything up for five more minutes before the top piece of cement was pulled off and a wave a fresh air washed over them. Miles scrambled to his feet, immediately lugging Peter over his shoulder before using his webbing to haul the two of them out. The surrounding was full of firefighters and officers, all of them perked up when they saw the two heroes coming out, especially when they saw the elder hero was the one being carried.</p><p>Miles immediately took Peter to the ambulances that were standing by. Explain the hero’s condition as they treated Peter before taking him to the hospital. Miles watched on with dread in his stomach.</p><p>The ring was bearing down heavily in his pocket.</p><hr/><p>“uh hey,” Miles called out to the redhead that was lingering outside the hospital, trying her best to stay in the shadows. She jumped at his voice and looked up to see the younger hero sticking to the wall.</p><p>“…hey.” Miles jumped off of the wall, landing in front of the lady. And now that he was closer, he could tell that it was indeed, Mary Jane Watson, the supermodel. He took Peters necklace and ring out of his pocket.</p><p>“He um…he wanted me to give this to you,” he gently deposited the jewelry into her hand. She immediately recognized it and held it close to her chest.</p><p>“how is he doing?”</p><p>“They’re treating him for blood loss and some cuts, he’s kinda out of it but he’s awake right now, I’m going to help him home in about ten minutes. Miles stiffened up as Mj pulled him into a tight hug.</p><p>“Thank you, thank you for taking care of Peter. “Miles hesitantly wrapped his arms around her before answering.</p><p>“He’s my partner,” he smiled under his mask.</p><p>“Of course, I’ll take care of him.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0052"><h2>52. Mistakes Were Made</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Listen Peter, I respect you and all, but this has got to be the worst idea I have ever seen.”</p><p>“Miles.”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“Obviously you have not known me long enough if <em>this </em>is my worst idea.” Miles carried Peters stuff as they walked into school. Peter was fresh out of the hospital after being buried alive like that. Miles was <em>not </em>happy when he got a text, asking for Miles to carry Peters stuff since it caused him too much pain to do it himself. Peter slouched as he walked, the wound in his side was still very tender and very much still open. The only thing stopping it from it bleeding out would be the stitches he got and the bandages that were wrapped around his stomach.</p><p>“listen, everyone knows that spider-man got hurt in the fight yesterday,” Peter hauled himself up the school steps, using the railing as support, trying to look as natural as he could. Which probably would have worked if he didn’t look like someone just gave him the kiss of death with how pale his skin was,” It would be suspicious if I didn’t show up for my job the day after the spider-man was hurt. “while Miles had to admit that his mentor had a good point, he thought it was a little bit farfetched.</p><p>“I doubt people would connect the dots man.” They had already walked into his classroom, where Peter gingerly sat down in his seat and let Miles put down his stuff right next to the desk. It was still early in the day, so the school was empty. And it would remain that way for another 30 minutes.</p><p>“People can surprise you.” Peter closed his eyes and let out a groan as a wave of pain washed over him. Miles gave him a concerned look.</p><p>“I don’t know how you are going to survive the day.” Peter cracked open an eye as he composed himself slightly.</p><p>“I don’t know either, but hey, I’ll just wing it like I always do. “</p><p>“You say that with way too much pride. “</p><p>“I know.”</p><hr/><p>Oh, Peter wanted gouge his eyes out, it would probably be less painful than the throbbing in his side. He should have listened to Mj and Miles. But of course, he didn’t and now he had to bend down and pick up the expo marker he just dropped. The fact that it was the <em>only </em>working expo marker in the classroom made it much worse. Just as Peter was gonna bend down, there was a loud bang in the classroom that made everyone jump.</p><p>“Sorry!” Miles had knocked down his thick and heavy chemistry textbook, which made everyone look at him. Peter gratefully took that chance to use his webbing to grab the expo and managed to stuff the webbing back into his pocket. Quickly bringing attention back to himself to start teaching again, eternally grateful to Miles.</p><p>He <em>really </em>needs to buy the teenager some lunch.</p><hr/><p>Peter swears that he almost passed out right there in the staff room right after one of his fellow teachers, Richard accidently elbowed Peter right into his stitches.</p><p>‘FUCK’ and it was if Richard had heard Peters mental curse because he turned around to face Peter.</p><p>“Are you ok? You’re looking kinda pale.”</p><p>“Oh, I’m fine,” Peter was <em>not </em>fine, he wanted to curl up into a small ball and just wait out the pain, “I didn’t get a lot of sleep last night, I’m just a little bit tired.” Richard gave Peter an odd look, making Peter a little bit nervous. He was sure that the blood drained out of his face with Richard had elbowed him, so if he looked pale before, he must have been colorless now.</p><p>“…maybe you should check in with Mary,” Mary was the school nurse,” you’re not looking so hot Pete.” Peter gave him a thin-lipped smile and waved him off.</p><p>“Ah I'll be fine, see you later.”  Peter gave Richard a wave as he left the staff room. Peter walked down the hall and waited until he entered the teacher’s bathroom to curl in on himself.</p><p>“<em>owwwwwww</em>.” Peter lifted up his shirt and saw that he had started bleeding again, the blood seeping through the bandages and down his side. Peter sighed at the sight of it, and was happy that he decided to wear dark clothes that day. If he was wearing his usual light-colored dress/t-shirt, it definitely would have stained his clothes and people would have to be stupid to not notice the stain. Peter sighed heavily at the thought of changing them.</p><p>“I have regrets.”</p><hr/><p>Miles was sitting with his friends when he got a text.</p><p>            <strong>Pete: </strong>Heyyy, funny story.</p><p>Miles already knew what happened.</p><p><strong>            Miles: </strong>your stitches opened, didn’t they?</p><p><strong>            Pete: …</strong>Maybe</p><p><strong>            Miles: </strong>And you need help changing your bandages, right?</p><p><strong>            Pete: </strong>I’m not obligated to answer that?</p><p><strong>            Miles: </strong>omw, where are you?”</p><p>            <strong>Pete: </strong>teachers’ bathroom.</p><p><strong>            Miles: </strong>got it.</p><p><strong>            Pete: </strong>Thanks, you’re the best.</p><p>Miles sighed before standing up.</p><p>“I gotta go,” Ashley and Charles were surprised.</p><p>“You just sat down?”</p><p>“Yeah, you haven’t even finished your lunch!” Miles gave his friend an apologetic shrug before answering.</p><p>“I know, but Peter wants to tutor me some more since I’m kinda falling behind.” Miles noticed the way his friends looked skeptical, especially since chemistry was one of Miles’s best subjects. But before they could question him more, he left.</p><p>Time to go and wrap up his idiot of a friend.</p><hr/><p>Miles stopped by Peters classroom at the end of the day, and was not surprised to see him slouching against the wall, leaning his head against the wall.</p><p>“Pardon my French, but you look like shit.”</p><p>“Miles.”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“…this was a bad idea.” Miles snorted before walking forward to help out his friend.</p><p>“I could have told you that much. “</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0053"><h2>53. HUGE Misunderstanding</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stephanie stared at her teacher in suspicion, her eyes drifting over to one of her classmates, who yawned widely while scratching his eyes. She had noticed a long time ago that those two were suspicious, and were <em>always </em>together. Whenever lunch came around, Miles would always look at his phone before leaving his friends in the cafeteria, always heading towards the science wing of the building. And she wasn’t sure about Mr. Parker, but she was positive that it was him who was messaging Miles, asking to meet up every lunch period.</p><p>“Alright, that’s will be all for today,” Mr. Parker put the lid onto the expo marker with a click and smiled at them,” don’t forget about your homework, its due on Friday as soon as you walk into class. “the students took that as the sign to start packing up to leave. And even though Mr. Parker had dismissed them, Stephanie stayed behind to see if anything was going to happen, and sure enough, he asked Miles to stay behind. Stephanie slowly walked out.</p><p>Something <em>had </em>to be going on.</p><hr/><p>“ok, do you know why Stephanie kept on staring at us like that?”</p><p>“Dude I have <em>no idea</em>, she kept on staring at me. I may have been held at gunpoint before but that was really creeping me out.” Peter nodded his head in understanding. He had noticed her stares, he could feel them on the back of his neck the entire time. It was difficult to pretend like he hadn’t noticed the stares. He tapped his finger against his arm as he had them crossed, a pondering look on his face.</p><p>“I know what you mean…what are the chances she’s onto us?” Miles shrugged his shoulders.</p><p>“what Stephanie? I don’t know, I don’t know her that well, she transferred this just year.” Peter clicked his tongue before standing back up, putting his hand against the small of his back as he stood up.</p><p>“Something wrong with your back?” Miles had his head tilted in curiosity.</p><p>“Yeah, I think I lifted up that car wrong, must have used the wrong muscles or something. “</p><p>“Old.” Peter lightly smacked the back of Miles’s head with a fond smile. the students for the next class started to stream into the class.</p><p>“Whatever, hurry and go before you’re late for class.”  Miles looked at the time and realized that he only had a minute before class started, but he still had some parting words in him.</p><p>“ah, the saying is true, that with gray hair come wisdom.” Peter rolled his eye playfully before waving off Miles, a silent gesture for Miles to hurry up and go.</p><hr/><p>“I know what you mean…what are the chances she’s onto us?” Stephanie walked away once she heard that. Her face a bright red at the implications that sentence gave. At this point, she only had two conclusions.</p><p>They were doing some type of operation together.</p><p>Or</p><p>They were gay lovers.</p><p>Both conclusions were equally horrible. But after overhearing a conversation like that, there was no way there were not more than friends.</p><p>Stephanie had to wait until lunch time came around, but as soon as Miles left, she wasn’t that far behind. Before long, she was in front of Mr. Parkers classroom, straining her ears to listen to their whispers through the locked door and covered windows.</p><p>“Alright, take off your shirt.”</p><hr/><p>“Alright take off your shirt.” Miles stifled a groan as he took off his shirt, revealing the bandage he had on his right shoulder blade. Peter peeled back the bandage he had slapped onto there the night before. Kraven had gotten the drop on the two of them the night before. Just long enough to give the both of them a few cuts from his stupid knife before disappearing on them. Peter inspected the stitches he gave the young man and was pleased to see that none of them had ripped overnight, nor was it showing any signs of infection. He grabbed the ointment and spread it over the stitches so it wouldn’t scar. Unlike Miles, Peter was full of scars that were difficult to explain at times (likes the ones that the lizard gave him) and it got him into plenty of weird situations when people noticed them. As soon as the ointment touched his skin, Miles shivered.</p><p>“That’s cold!” Peter chuckled at Miles reaction.</p><p>“be quiet you baby, it will warm up right now.” Miles grumbled but stay still as Peter wrapped up his shoulder again. He patted Miles other shoulder and let him put his shirt back on.</p><p>“How does it feel?” Miles rolled his shoulder experimentally.</p><p>“It feels a little bit weird, but compared to last night, its an improvement. “Peter started to put his medical supplies away.</p><p>“That’s good, it looks like it will be healed by tomorrow or so, I just put in the stitches to make sure the muscles wouldn’t heal incorrectly. “Miles sat on top of one the desks, a scowl on his desk while he crossed his arms.</p><p>“I still can’t believe I let Kraven get the jump on me like that. I didn’t even have time to react to him. “Peter chuckled as he stashed away the kit.</p><p>“You have no idea how many times he got the drop on me like that when I was younger. You’ll get used to it…eventually.”</p><p>“Ughhhhh, I don’t want to get used to it if it means I get hurt each time. “Peter ruffled Miles hair to annoy him.</p><p>“It comes with the job, you’ll get faster with time, at least until your powers become more established in your body.” Miles perked up at that.</p><p>“I can still get more powers?”</p><p>“Yep,” Peter sat on the desk that was across from Miles, “even now I get new powers now and then, and I’ve had them for the past 10 years, you’ve only have had yours for a little bit less than a year, so I wouldn’t be surprised if more abilities popped up, especially since we were infected from two different spiders. “Miles opened his mouth to say something but stopped when they heard something out the door. They both exchanged glances before creeping over to the door. And with a countdown, Peter flung open the door.</p><p>“” Stephanie!””</p><hr/><p>“Alright take off your shirt.” Stephanie felt her face turn a bright red when she heard that. She heard a quiet groan before hearing her classmate say.</p><p>“That’s cold!”</p><p>She stuffed her face into her hands, all types of thoughts floating across her mind.</p><p>“be quiet you baby, it will warm up right now.”</p><p>“How does it feel?” she didn’t want to know how what felt.</p><p>“It feels a little bit weird, but compared to last night, it’s an improvement. “Last night??</p><p>“That’s good, it looks like it will be healed by tomorrow or so, I just put in the stitches to make sure the muscles wouldn’t heal incorrectly. “</p><p>Wait what?</p><p>“I still can’t believe I let Kraven get the jump on me like that. I didn’t even have time to react to him. “Stephanie was so confused at this point. Stitches?? Kraven??</p><p>“It comes with the job, you’ll get faster with time, at least until your powers become more established in your body.”</p><p>“I can still get more powers?”</p><p>“Yep,” she heard the sound of desks against the floor, “even now I get new powers now and then, and I’ve had them for the past 10 years, you’ve only have had yours for a little bit less than a year, so I wouldn’t be surprised if more abilities popped up, especially since we were infected from two different spiders.</p><p>“What the actual fuck?” Stephanie and whispered this to herself, and immediately noticed the way it was quiet. She slowly backed away from the door, and jumped when it was practically slammed open.</p><p>“” Stephanie!”” she froze up at the sight of the surprise duo, before taking off. And through some odd power, she felt a tug on her back and was pulled back into the classroom before she could even say anything.</p><p>“Miles! Why would you do that!” she blinked from her position on the floor.</p><p>“I don’t know! I <em>panicked </em>okay!?” stephanites eyes zoned in one the white thread that was coming out of Miles wrist. She immediately recognized it.</p><p>“Oh my god, “they looked down at her. “you’re spider-man!”</p><p>“” Shhhh!””  the both immediately shushed her, and while she was still starstruck, Peter pulled her to her feet and peeled the web away from her back. Putting the web into his desk where it would later dissolve. She stared at them in silence before spitting out.</p><p>“I thought you guys were gay lovers!”</p><p>Peter choked on his spit while Miles just stared at her. Miles turned to Peter, who was still dying, before saying.</p><p>“I’m not sure what’s worse, the fact that she found out we’re spider-man or that she thought we were gay lovers.” Peter finally stopped coughing his lung up before sending Miles a look.</p><p>“Its definitely the two of us being gay lovers.” Stephanie just stared at the two of them.</p><p>“why you got something against gays?”</p><p>“Miles,” Peter just stared at the teenager, “I’m almost 10 years older than you.”</p><p>“Ok, that’s fair.”</p><p>“Soooo,” Stephanie cut in, still trying to get over the fact that her teacher and classmate just admitted they were heroes.</p><p>“Does this mean I get an A?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Fun fact, in the original comic, in an arc where Mj went missing and was presumed dead, peter put his wedding ring on his right hand like widows do. then he went to the bar and saw a dude who also had his wedding ring on the right hand. so he ended up explaining how it had happened recently. after the guy had left, flash came up to peter and told him that gay men put their wedding fingers on their right hands. </p><p>so peter had pretty much just told the guy that he had just gotten married to his gay partner. XD</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0054"><h2>54. New power</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Miles paced around his room, trying to figure out what exactly to do about this new predicament. He was unbelievably lucky that his mom wasn’t home and wouldn’t be back for the rest of the day. Meaning he had the rest of the day trying to figure out how to fix this. Miles carefully picked up his phone, trying his best to not break it. The only person who could help him now was probably Pete.</p><p>“What’s up?”</p><p>“Pete! Hey Uhhhh, can you help me out with something?” Miles drummed his fingers onto the desk nervously.</p><p>“Sure, just give me like 10 minutes and I’ll start heading over there, where do you want to meet up?”</p><p>“Ummm, at my house? My mom isn’t here at the moment.”</p><p>“…miles, I hope you realize how concerning that statement sounds.” Now that he thinks about it, that does sound really, <em>really </em>weird.</p><p>“look, ahhhh, listen man, you’re the only one I can talk to, I <em>really</em> can’t talk to my mom about this.” Peter was silent for a little bit before there was a sigh and then the rustling of cloth in the background.</p><p>“Well I can’t say no when you say something like <em>that</em>, I’m on my way, what’s your address?” Miles melted in relief and quickly told Peter his address. Once Peter confirmed that he was on his way, Miles hung up with a giant sigh of relief. He looked down at his hands with a sigh.</p><p>“Now to figure this out.”</p><hr/><p>Peter looked down at the address before double checking, making sure that he was in the right place before knocking at the door. Peter rose an eyebrow when the door opened by itself. He hesitantly walked into the house. Calling out for his friend.</p><p>“Miles?”</p><p>“I’m right here.” Peter nearly jumped onto the ceiling at the voice that was right next to him. Peter was a little bit more than confused when there wasn’t a body to connect the voice to. Peter rolled his eyes before looking around more.</p><p>“Very funny Miles, where are you?”</p><p>“No dude, I’m right here, this is what I need help with. “Peter slowly turned his head to where the voice came from, he slowly reached his hand out and his eyebrows raised in surprise when he felt something solid.</p><p>“Dude.”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“You’re invisible.”</p><p>“Yeah I noticed that.” A wide smile spread across Peters face and he grabbed Miles shoulders (or at least, he tried to.</p><p>“Miles this is amazing! How long have you known?!” Peter leaned forward in excitement, not realizing that he was uncomfortably close to Miles. Miles uncomfortably backed away before answering.</p><p>“uh, since I woke up, but I can’t figure out how to go back to normal!” Peters smile slightly deflated.</p><p>“Well that’s definitely a problem.” Peter frowned, trying to figure out a way to help his friend. He knew a few people who could turn invisible. Well, maybe not a few people, but he does know Susan Reed, so maybe she could help? Peter backed away as he realized something.</p><p>“Miles…you are wearing clothes, right?” Miles felt blood rush to his invisible face.</p><p>“Of course, I am! What kind of question is that!?” Peter thought back on the time Susan explained the first time she got her powers. Remembering that before they made her suit, her clothes wouldn’t turn invisible with her body.</p><p>“…no reason, anyways, have you tried thinking of <em>not </em>being invisible?”</p><p>“…Did you really just ask that?”</p><p>“Yeah, what do you think when you don’t want your hands to stick to something?” Peter asked this knowing full well that when they don’t want to their hands to stick to something, at the very basic level, they just think ‘don’t stick’ and it works. Something that thoroughly annoyed Miles</p><p>“…I know that you’re right and I hate that.” Peter heard some people outside and realized that it was probably a bad idea to keep on standing in the doorway where anyone could walk in and see Peter talking to himself.</p><p>“maybe we should move this somewhere else, just in case your mom walks in on a complete stranger talking to himself. “Miles nodded his head in agreement and before taking off to his room motioning for Peter to follow him.</p><p>“Sure, follow me,” Miles started to lead his mentor to his room, completely forgetting that he was invisible and that Peter couldn’t see him.</p><p>“Uhhhh,” Peter stood in the doorway, looking around as if he could see Miles, “Miles?” he realized that he was pretty much stranded in the hallway.</p><p>“Where did you go?! I can’t see you?”</p><p>“Oh,” Peter turned to where he heard Miles voice, the embarrassment that was mixed in was clear.” …Over here.” Peter snorted before walking over.</p><p>“You’re a dork, you know that?”</p><p>“Shut it.”</p><hr/><p>It had already been a few hours and Miles was still invisible, much to his dismay. His mom was getting home in two hours and he started to get really nervous.</p><p>“dude! I am so dead!” Miles paced on his ceiling, taking care to avoid his mentor who was sitting on his bed, weaving his hands through his hair nervously.</p><p>“Ok, what have we <em>not</em> tried”</p><p>“I don’t know!” Peter sighed and scratched the back of his head, trying to figure out what to do next. They had done everything they could think of and nothing had worked. Peter had perked up as he realized something.</p><p>“hey,” Peter motioned to the set up that Miles had,” Why don’t you show me how to use this?”</p><p>“Really?!” Peters suggestion may have annoyed Miles, “We need to figure this out, not make music!”</p><p>“Just take a moment to yourself Miles,” he walked over to the setup, having no idea how to use it, but hoping it would help Miles calm down. “Calm down and relax, maybe it will help.”</p><p>“Peter!”</p><p>“Miles,” his voice was as calm as always, “Relax, and show me how you make your music.” Miles sighed heavily before dropping down from the ceiling next to Peter.</p><p>“Fine, this is how you change the tones in the song…” Miles continued to show Peter how he would change and make music. It took a while for Miles to explain what everything did, but by the time he started showing Peter samples and how to change stuff. Miles was already starting to flicker back into existence. Peter had almost yelled it out when he noticed that certain parts of Miles body would become visible for a short time, before becoming invisible again. But he stayed quiet, realizing that breaking his friend’s concentration could mess up his efforts.</p><p>“Peter, I really don’t see the point of this man.” Miles dropped his head in disappointment and closed his eyes while sighing, already accepting his fate in his mom finding out.</p><p>“Really? Those are some nice pajamas you got.” The smugness in Peters voice made him open his eyes and look down at himself. And much to his joy, he was visible again, and much to his embarrassment, he was wearing his Spider-man sweats that he got a few years ago.</p><p>“…oh my god.” Miles covered his face in embarrassment, making Peter chuckle at his reaction.</p><p>“Don’t worry about it, I got a pair of your Spider-man sweats at my place if that makes you feel better.” Ok that made him feel better.</p><p>“Miles?” the both of them jumped at the sound of a woman’s voice accompanied with the knocking that was on his bedroom door. And despite his years of being in sticky situations, Peter completely spazzed out.</p><p>“Yeah mom?” Miles helped Peter calm down and helped out the window.</p><p>“Have you gotten out of bed yet?” Miles looked down at his clothes.</p><p>“Uhhhh, yeah, just let me get dressed. “his mom quickly agreed before walking away. Miles immediately took out his phone.</p><p><strong>     Miles: </strong>Thanks for your help man, I really appreciate it.</p><p><strong>     Pete: </strong>Anytime Miles</p><p><strong>     Miles: </strong>Also, you’re a total spazz, trying to hide under my bed instead of leaving through</p><p>               the window</p><p><strong>     Pete: </strong>...shut it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0055"><h2>55. Gratitude</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I thought we were supposed to be on patrol?”</p><p>“We are on patrol, isn’t this us going around helping people?”</p><p>“Well yeah, but…” Miles leaned against his snow shovel, watching Peter as he continued to shovel snow off of the sidewalk under the watchful eyes of the public,” …I didn’t think we would do this.” The two heroes were wrapped up warmly in their own scarf and beanie, the weather was far too cold for them to stay warm without any layers. Making Peter wear his hot pink beanie along with a white and hot pink striped scarf. While Miles was wearing his red beanie with and white and green striped scarf.</p><p>“Well,” Peter let out a small grunt as he shoved the snow,” isn’t it good that we have time to do this instead of having to chase criminals?” Peter stood up straight and motioned towards the other city workers and citizens, all of them who were doing their part to shovel off their section of the sidewalk, “this is part of our job Black, we have to help the little people too, even if that means doing some physical work.” Miles nodded his head in understanding. Peter had always told him that crime always decreased drastically during the winter time, but he didn’t think it would be like this. Sure, they had some down time in the summer months, but once that sun went down, they barely had time to get a drink of water before they heard another crime on the police scanner. He did have to admit though.</p><p>This was a lot more fun than fighting some drunk guy.</p><p>Miles quickly went back to shoveling snow off of the sidewalk, much to Peters joy, and before long, they had finished an entire block, their ability to stick to any surface and their strength playing a role in their speed.</p><p>“How are your feet doing?” Peter blew into his hands to try and warm them up. That was a major downside to his powers, he couldn’t wear anything too thick on his hands or feet, if he did, then it would be difficult to use his powers to stick to anything. Which sucked in the sense that his hands and feet were always freezing in winter,” They’re not too cold are they?”</p><p>“Eh, I think I can last a little bit longer, then I might have to warm them up a little bit.”</p><p>“Gre- “</p><p>“<em>excuse me, spider-man?” </em>the two of them turned around to see an elderly Hispanic woman. She was wrapped up warmly, and had a very kind smile on her face as she carried a bag with her. And although Peter knew enough Spanish to have a very basic conversation, he let Miles, the native Spanish speaker, take over.</p><p><em>“Yes ma’am? Is there anything we can help you with?”</em> the older woman smiled, looking pleased that she was going to be able to communicate with the heroes</p><p><em>“I appreciate the two of you shoveling the sidewalk outside my house,” </em>she motioned to her house with a wave of her hand,”<em> as the two of you can tell, I can’t do it myself.” Miles</em> beamed at the praise, happy that his work was not going unnoticed. (Peter watched on, even though he couldn’t understand them, he was letting the teenager interact with the public)</p><p>“<em>it was no problem ma’am, we’re just here to do our part,” Miles</em> was starting to see why Peter liked helping people so much, that satisfied feeling from knowing you made someone’s day made his heart happy.</p><p>The kind old woman gave him a gentle smile before pushing a hot bag into his hands, something he relished from as he felt the heat warm up his hands.</p><p><em>“Here, arañita” </em>He blushed as he heard the title. Although it could technically mean Spidey, arañita mean little spider, or baby spider. Either way, she used it as a term of endearment, truly making Miles feel loved<em>.  “I made them for the two of you, four of them are for Spider-man, and the other five are for you arañita. Make sure that you eat all of them, you are still a growing boy after all. “she</em> gently patted his cheek as she finished her statement, only staying long enough to get her message across before slowly and carefully returning to her house.</p><p>Miles stood there, heart touched as he held the bag close to his chest.</p><p>“What did she say?” Miles came out of it as he heard and felt Peter right behind him, looking over his shoulder.</p><p>“Oh, she just wanted to say thanks for clearing up her sidewalk, and she gave us these,” Miles started to look through the bag, and smiled when he realized that they were fresh burritos. Curious, he picked up one of the burritos and smelled it, and he got excited when he realized what they were.</p><p>“No way!” he looked through the bag more,” these are Chile relleno burritos! They even have beans and avocado!” Miles felt his mouth water at the thought of those burritos. There used to be a store who sold burritos like that, with a Chile relleno with plenty of avocado and beans and they were delicious. But ever since that store went out of business after some trouble with a gang, no one tried replicating the recipe, something that made Miles a little bit upset over. Miles truly missed the creaminess of the avocado and beans, that texture of the Chile relleno and the taste of a <em>good</em> tortilla.</p><p>“…should I even ask how you were able to tell based on <em>smell</em> alone?” Miles gave Peter an unseen smile.</p><p>“You’re too white to understand, it’s a Hispanic thing.”</p><p>“I just might resent you for saying that you know?”</p><p>“Sucks, do you want to eat or what?”</p><p>“It’s like you don’t even know me.”</p><p>All it took was one bite for Peter to realize something.</p><p>“Dude, I will <em>die</em> for that lady, these are amazing.”</p><p>“Told ya.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>ok, about miles identifying the burrito based on smell. </p><p>i dont know about YALL, but when my parents bring back burritos from mexico (we live in a border town) the burritos arent labeled, and it is much easier to just unwrap one end of the burrito and take a sniff, chile relleno has a distinct smell, and its pretty easy to identify. and if i can do it, a regular ass human, miles should be able to do it 100%</p><p>also, if you're one of those folks who thinks the tortillas from freaking WALMART taste good, then you really have to go to a hispanic city and try their tortillas from a local shop. seriously, walmart has some of the worst flour tortillas i have ever seen, their corn tortillas are eh, but only certain brands. </p><p>but you guys have to try a chile relleno burrito with beans and avocado. its just a fried california chile, stuffed with cheese, fried in whipped eggwhites, with mexican beans (Mashed pinto beans with tons of lard/cheese/milk) and tons of avocado. super fattening but its the best shit ever.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0056"><h2>56. More Misunderstandings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter stared at the door with a feeling of dread in his gut. He really didn’t like that he was called to the principal’s office like he was some child that was in trouble. And since the principal is also his boss, he didn’t like it even more. He hesitantly knocked on the door, only opening it when he heard his boss tell him to come in.</p><p>“Ah, Mr. Parker,” Mrs. Peterson was sitting at her desk, typing away at her computer. “Please take a seat.” Wow Peter really didn’t like this. Peter hesitantly took a seat on the nearby chair, truly feeling like a teenager who just got sent to the principal’s office,” we are just waiting for a few more people, they'll be here any minute now.” Well…</p><p>Shit.</p><p>“…why am I here? Exactly?” based on Peters knowledge, it was never a good thing when a teacher was called to the principals office and they were waiting for one more person.</p><p>“just a few more minutes and I'll explain everything once they get here.”</p><p>Peter really felt that the physical embodiment of the upside-down smiley face at that moment.</p><p>The two adults perked up as someone knocked on the office door. And that feeling of dread really cemented itself as a couple walked into the office, closing the door right behind them. It was a man and a woman, and the both of them looked disgusted at the sight of the teacher right in front of them.</p><p>“Well, Mr. Parker, we are here to discuss some…concerns we have. Regarding your student relations.” Peter frowned at this, student relations? Peter got along just fine with his students, sure, there were some student here and there that he sometimes struggled with, but otherwise it was fine. Not to mention, after years of being a hero, he knew how to interact with people overall to prevent any problems popping up. So, he was positive that he hadn’t interacted with any of the students in a way that would give people the wrong idea.</p><p>“Some students are concerned with your close relation with Mr. Morales,” oh not this again. Peter resisted the urge just to plant his face into his hands while groaning loudly.</p><p>“Before we decide, we would like to hear your side of the story. What is your relation to Miles Morales.” Peter sighed loudly while rubbing his face.</p><p>“Listen, I met Miles about a year before I became a teacher here, he was getting jumped in an alleyway, and I helped bail him out of the situation,” he used the cover story Miles told him about, trying to stay consistent with their stories,” after that, we ran into each other a few times and became friends. That’s all we are, just close friends.” The woman behind him scoffed loudly, and Peter was not happy that he had an accusatory finger in his face when he looked at her.</p><p>“Don’t lie! My child told me that are more than ‘friends’ you disgusting man!” considering the fact that he had already been accused of this, he just stared at the woman. Really asking himself if he would rather deal with being accused of being a pedophile, or if he would rather get beat by some villain.</p><p>The villain scenario is looking real appealing at the moment.</p><p>“Ok, first of all,” Peter sent a glare to the couple,” I am <em>not </em>a pedophile, and second of all,” he pulled out the wedding ring that was around his neck,” I’m happily married to my wife, and even if I <em>wasn’t</em>, I definitely wouldn’t be attracted to little 15-year-old children.”</p><p>“If you were so happily married to your wife, why aren’t you wearing your ring properly?” the man who was silent the entire time cut in with a raised eyebrow. A look that Peter returned with a raised eyebrow himself.</p><p>“Do you have any idea how many acids I handle every day? I would ruin my wedding ring if I managed to spill some acid on my hands.” Not to mention, its not like he could wear his ring on his hand while beating up some criminals. Not only could he break it, it would be way too easy from someone to realize he was wearing a ring under his glove and would realize that he had a special someone. But hey, its not like he could tell them that too.</p><p>“Mr. Parker,” Mrs. Peterson caught his attention, “Do you swear that you strictly have a platonic relationship with Mr. Morales?” well it was more of a family relationship at this point but sure.</p><p>“Yes, we are strictly friends, nothing more. “his boss seemed to be extremely relieved at this, and gave a gentle sigh before dismissing Peter.</p><p>“You may go, Ms. Duncan, Mr. Lopez, please stay behind.” And that was when Peter realized that the couple, were not a couple at all. But were instead the respective parents of Charles and Ashely. He closed the door behind him and ignored the yells that came from the closed room as he walked away. He ran his hand down his face. He was really going to have to bring MJ around one day.</p><p>He’d rather catch shit for being married to a supermodel than being accused of having a relationship with one of his students. Wow, that was one thing he never thought he would think about.</p><p>People are so weird. Also, Miles might need to talk to his friends.</p><p>Just maybe.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0057"><h2>57. Kindness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stephanie stared down at the floor, fury flowing through her veins as her teacher belittled her.</p><p>“Maybe if you weren’t wearing those clothes, he wouldn’t have grabbed you like that!” she wanted to cry out of pure frustration. She had followed all of the stupid rules. Her shorts weren’t shorter than three inches above her knees. The straps of her blouse were thicker than the width of three fingers. Nothing was see through, or transparent, <em>nothing</em> was breaking the rules. But yet, she was being blamed for this?</p><p>“I didn’t do- “</p><p>“You should know better! This is <em>your </em>fault. If you want to be respected, then you can’t be dressing yourself like that.”</p><p>“Wait a minute,” Stephanie looked up as she heard her chemistry teachers voice. She was too focused on the floor to notice that her teacher was passing by and that he back tracked as he was walking by,” what did you just tell her?” Stephanie glanced over at Peter, ready for him to agree with the English teacher, but based on the frown he had, he was not happy.</p><p>“Did you seriously just tell her that it’s her fault? Hey, what happened?” his tone changed as he turned to Stephanie.</p><p>“It- “</p><p>“I wasn’t talking to you,” he sent a nasty glare to the English teacher before turning back to the student,” what happened?” Stephanie swallowed deeply before telling her chemistry teacher what happened.</p><p>“He-Jackson slapped my ass when I walked by him,” the fury that showed in Peters eyes almost made her stop her story right there,” an-and he pulled my bra strap, hard enough to make it rip.” As soon as Peter heard that she had a malfunctioning bra, and noticed the way she had her arms wrapped around herself, he gave her his jacket. Just the kindness Peter was showing her almost made her cry out of relief. She did tear up out of relief as soon as she had her teachers jacket wrapped tightly around her body, immediately feeling better and less exposed.</p><p>“So, you’re telling me,” Peter stood in between the two of them,” that one of our students just got sexually assaulted and its <em>her fault?” </em>her English teacher started to sputter at the word sexual assault.</p><p>“I-I wouldn’t go that far.”</p><p>“Wouldn’t go that far?” Stephanie noticed the way her classroom quieted down on the other side of the door,” he <em>ripped</em> her <em>bra strap</em>, do you have any idea how hard it is to do that? <em>And, </em>he smacked her in the behind? Tell me, if I did that to a woman, I would be charged with sexual assault, but oh? Its not sexual assault because she’s a student?”</p><p>“Peter, I-I think you’re taking this too far.”</p><p>“Too far?” his voice just dipped into a new level of anger,” Are you kidding me? Call out Jackson, now!” Stephanie would be lying if she said she wasn’t scared of her teacher. He was pissed. They really weren’t joking how its scary to see the nice people angry. And he must have scared her English teacher as well, because within seconds, Jackson was outside with them.</p><p>“I bet you know why you’re out here with us?” Jackson, although he was a big football player, bowed his head in fear as he answered.</p><p>“y-yeah.”</p><p>“tell me, do you have a sister? A mom?” Peter still separated Stephanie from the other men, keeping them divided with his own body as he stood with his hands on his hips.</p><p>“…a younger sister sir.”</p><p>“And how old is she?”</p><p>“she’s 12 sir.” Stephanie was surprised. He had a 12-year-old sister but treated her like that? He was old enough to know that at 12 years old, he had to protect his sister from older perverts.</p><p>“And how would you feel, if a classmate did the <em>exact same thing</em> that you just did to Stephanie?” Jackson looked taken aback before giving him a determined answer.</p><p>“I would kick his ass!”</p><p>“so, tell me!” Peter stepped to the side to show his student,” why would you do that to her!? Huh?! That is someone’s <em>little girl </em>standing right there. She is someone’s daughter, and she is someone’s sister! So why would you treat her like that huh? Could you proudly go home and tell your mom what you just did?” there seemed a look of understanding on Jacksons face, as he realized what he just did to his classmate.</p><p>“No sir.” Peter got into the football players space, being a little bit too short to get into his face but still tall enough to intimate him.</p><p>“Now you listen to me, you remember that you have sisters and that you have a mother. The next time you want to treat a female like the way you just did, just imagine the way you would feel if someone did that to your sister, to your mom. Do you see what I am trying to say?”</p><p>“Yes sir,” Jackson straightened up and in a surprising show of maturity, he turned to Stephanie.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” he bowed his head, and looked very embarrassed about it,” I shouldn’t have done that to you.” Stephanie took a step back from him, not trusting him at all, but still accepted his apology with the nod of her head. Peter smiled at her, before putting on a stern look as he sent back the student.</p><p>“And you!” he turned back to the teacher,” <em>you</em> are supposed to be the adult. <em>You </em>are supposed to protect them, and you let <em>this </em>happen?! Were you even planning to send her home?!”</p><p>“Peter, it’s not that big of a deal!”</p><p>“NOT THAT BIG OF A DEAL!? He <em>tore</em> her undergarments. He <em>ripped</em> them! She can’t stay here with a problem like that! Just ugh!” he turned to Stephanie, and although she knew his anger wasn’t directed towards her, man did he look <em>mad</em>.</p><p>“Go to the front office and call your mom,” he wrote down a note onto a piece of paper before handing it over to her,” I’ll take care of this, you can give me my jacket later on, just go home for now.” Stephanie smiled gratefully to him, and if it wasn’t for her bra, she would have given him a tight hug.</p><p>“Thank you.” He gave her a gentle smile and slightly ruffled her hair.</p><p>“Don’t worry about, now get out of here, I will take care of this.” And with a thankful nod, she turned and left quickly. Not feeling an ounce of pity towards the man who didn’t defend her. As she wrapped the jacket around him tighter, she was so grateful that her chemistry teacher was such a kind man. He really was the best.</p><p>She could definitely believe that he was Spider-Man now.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I always felt like peter would be leaning towards the reasoning of feminist. like hes not a total feminist, but he has a lot of powerful women in his life, he was raised by a woman after his parents died, and after his uncle died. </p><p>that saying that peter told jackson is something my mom tells my older brothers a lot. that they need to remember that they have sisters and a mom. that they need to treat woman the way they would want a man to treat me and my younger sister. that has always something that has stuck with me</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0058"><h2>58. Small Talk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So, I know friends and all but,” he got another poke to his ribs, making him twitch,” why do you keep on poking me?”</p><p>“Mostly because I find it cool are your muscles are so dense, feels like I’m poking a rock.” Peter sighed as he got another poke, this time to the side of his arm.</p><p>“Seriously Miles?”</p><p>“What?” there was a sly smile on his face as he poked his friend,” she right, its pretty weird to look at someone like you and poke them to feel steel under their clothes. “he shifted position as he kept on grading the papers, leaning his head against his fist as his students kept on poking him.</p><p>“You should have similar muscles already Miles, you’ve already been doing this for a year.”</p><p>“Yea but you’re taller and stronger so you have bigger muscles.”</p><p>“Just accept your fate man,” Stephanie had a smile on her face as she poked his cheek,” besides, its fun to annoy you.”</p><p>“God end me now.” Stephanie let out a small laugh as she finally stopped her poking and sat on the edge of Peters desk. Ever since Peter had bailed her out of that incident with her English teacher and Jackson, she slowly warmed up to the pair of heroes. And before long, she was staying after school to hang out with them and would walk home instead. And slowly, Peter and Miles realized that Stephanie was a normal girl, she was just very quiet around new people, and since she was at a new school, she was silent almost all the time. But man did she come out of her shell with Peter and Miles.</p><p>“You know, I bet you can pick up a lot of girls with a body like yours. And you’re smart too, do you have idea what a rare gem you are? You have no idea how people I’ve met where they’re lucky they’re pretty.” Peter sighed at her words and moved onto the next paper.</p><p>“I don’t need to pick up any girls, I’m already married.”</p><p>“You are?!”</p><p>“And you won’t believe who’s he married to!” Miles popped into the conversation with a very happy smile on his face. While Peter groaned at his partners enthusiastic response. Stephanie gave them a raised eyebrow.</p><p>“What? are you married to some old lady or something?” Miles leaned forward as he answered her.</p><p>“Try Mary Jane Watson-Parker!” her eyes bugged out of her head.</p><p>“Mary Jane Watson?! The supermodel?! You’re that parker?!”</p><p>“Yes, I’m that parker,” Peter had a monotone voice, as he had to explain many times that he was in fact, <em>that</em> Parker. Just the fact that Mj could rarely accompany him to certain appointments to change his marital status, already made him used to this reaction.</p><p>“Wow…you should really bring her around one day, so the girls can stop thirsting after you.”</p><p>“Oh yeah that’s a good point, some of the football players are ready to fight you. They’re constantly talking about how their girlfriends are way too interested in you. “Peter rose an eyebrow at them, taking a small break in grading to look up at them.</p><p>“Are you two being serious? “</p><p>“Yeah, there’s a reason why there’s been an increase in dress code checks since you’ve come along.”</p><p>“Yep, you have no idea how many times the seniors have had to calm down the sophomores so they won’t try and fight you.” Peter sighed heavily while running a hand down his face.</p><p>“You know…if I didn’t just tackle a streaker last night, I wouldn’t believe you.”</p><p>“Oh yeah…that was pretty gross.” Miles seriously owed Peter, because Miles definitely did not want to deal with some old Streaker and Peter was the one who took the bullet and tackled the guy.</p><p>“Was he hot?” Peter and Miles made a face of disgust as they slowly turned to the only female of their group. Stephanie had a smug smile on her face, knowing that she was disturbing the two heroes, just like she wanted.</p><p>“He was like 50 years old.”</p><p>“That’s not what I’m asking tho.” Peter quickly realized that Stephanie was trying to mess with them.</p><p>“No, he was all saggy and stuff.” She wrinkled her nose in disgust.</p><p>“Gross, but anyways, back on track, you should probably wear your wedding ring…where is it anyway?”</p><p>“He wears it on a necklace around his neck, he doesn’t want to break it when he punches some guy in the face.” Peter nodded along with Miles, shrugging his shoulders as he did so.</p><p>“Mj told me that she would kill me if I broke my ring while fighting some guy. And I’m not trying to cause any problems so I just wear it on my necklace. “Stephanie nodded her head in understanding. Her teacher did have a good point, her mom had nearly murdered her dad when her dad almost broke his ring while at work.</p><p>“…still, you should probably wear it, or have your wife stop by one day, you don’t understand how thirsty those girls are. They have all types of fantasies about you and its down right disturbing.” Peter snorted and put his hands up in defense.</p><p>“Ok, ok, I’ll wear it from now on. “</p><p>“Good, because the number of hormones in that locker room is starting to get suffocating.”</p><p>There was a collective sigh of extreme disappointment the next day. And when Peter asked Stephanie and Miles why everyone was so quiet, they just pointed at his ring, making Peter groan in disappointment.</p><p>“…forget I asked.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0059"><h2>59. The Good Kind of News</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He hummed in contentment as he felt someone hug him from behind, letting out a sleepy hum as they did so. </p><p>“Petey.”</p><p>“mmm,” a sigh escaped his lips as a hand started to run through his hair, the warmth of the blankets and the slightly colder air outside made him want to stay in the bed. </p><p>“You’re gonna be late for school.”</p><p>“ughhhhh,” Peter groaned at that. He turned around and grabbed onto Mj sleepily, tucking his head into the crook of her neck, relishing in the warmth of her bare skin, “Do I have to go?” Mj chuckled and kept on messing with his hair as she spoke. </p><p>“Well, unless you want to lose your job, you don’t have to go. But, I still have to go to my doctor’s appointment.” Peter sighed into her neck, before tiredly saying. </p><p>“You’re finally going?” </p><p>“Mhm, I’m getting tired of throwing up in the morning.” He tiredly hummed into her neck, quickly letting himself fall back to sleep. he felt himself twitch as a pair of lips land on his trap. </p><p>“-Ow!” he shot up and pressed his hand over his neck, staring at his wife with a bewildered face. </p><p>“Mj! What was that for?” he stared at Mj as she smirked at him before slowly getting out of bed, giving him a sultry look over her shoulder. </p><p>“Just marking you as mine. Can’t let those little girls think you’re on the market.” Peter just stared at his wife as she entered the bathroom and closed the door behind her. He quickly got out of bed and stood in front of their dresser. He took off his hand and craned his neck to look at the mark Mj had left. And sure enough, there was a bite mark that was in an awkward place. It was on the crook of his neck, a little bit higher on his neck and he already knew that it was going to take either a bandage or a turtleneck to hide the mark. He sighed heavily at the sight of it before opening the top drawer of the dresser, looking through it for some bandages. </p><p>“Peter~” his hands stilled at the sound of his wife’s echoing voice, “I’m lonely in here~”</p><hr/><p>“Sorry! Sorry!” Peter stumbled into class, his hair dripping wet and flopping down into his face, his clothes looking disheveled,” I lost track of time.” He gave his students a small smile before putting all of his stuff down. Taking a few minutes to put himself together and fix his clothes and hair before starting his class. Thankfully, he was only ten minutes late and it didn’t take long for him to get everything in order and to get his students to pair up. </p><p>“Mr.?” Peter perked up as he heard Stephanie’s voice, quickly finding her among the crowd of students as Miles motioned for him to go over. </p><p>“What’s up?” their eyes trailed off to the side of Peter before Miles slowly asked.</p><p>“so…that mark on your neck…” Peter felt his face turn red as he slapped his hand over the bite mark his wife left. Letting Miles and Stephanie figure out where the mark had most likely come from,” Do I even want to ask?” a mischievous smirk appeared on their teacher's face, making the two teenagers wrinkle their noses in disgust. </p><p>“Let’s just say I wasn’t the only one who was late.”</p><p>“Oh, you’re gross!” Peter laughed and let Miles push him away from the desk. He gave them a wink while looking at them over his shoulder to mess with them even more.</p><p>The gags he heard made him smile. </p><hr/><p>“Alright, that’s it for now, now get out of here, don’t forget to do my homework!” Peter waited until the rest of his students left. Many of them were excited to be able to go home for the day, and Peter wasn’t any different. Since this was one of the rare days when the two teenagers had some responsibilities to get to and a day where Peter also had to go, he started to lock up his classroom. </p><p>“Hey,” he looked up from his keys to see Richard poking his head around the corner, “Pamela brought some root beer floats if you want some?” Peter smiled at that and waved off the man. </p><p>“Yeah, I’ll be there right now.” He quickly finished locking up his classroom, before catching up with Richard as they continued to the staff room. They were just outside when they ran into someone. </p><p>“PETER!” the two men jumped as they heard a woman’s voice from down the hall. They both turned to look at the person who had yelled, his eyes rising when he realized who it was. </p><p>“Mj?” at a surprising speed, she raced down the hall and threw herself onto Peter. He had to drop his stuff to catch her, but with her wrapping her arms and legs around him, it wasn’t hard to catch her. Richard just stood to the side as peter stumbled around from the impact, confused about the entire thing. </p><p>“What’s going on?” the rest of the teachers heard the commotion, all of them crowding the doorway to see what was happening to their youngest teacher. </p><p>“Mj!” laughter bubbled in his throat as she started to plant kisses all over his face. He would have been embarrassed that his coworkers were all staring at the two of them, but the way Mj was acting just made him laugh. He let her keep on planting kisses as he started to set her down. </p><p>“So, Peter,” his coworkers spoke up as Peter set Mj back onto her two feet, her arms still wrapped tightly around him in a hug, “Care to introduce us?”</p><p>“Oh!” Mj let go of her husband and greeted them while running a hand through her hair,” Mary Jane Parker, nice to meet you! Now if you excuse me,” she started to drag Peter away from the others, many of them had their mouths hanging open as they realized who she was, “I need to have a word with my husband.” Peter let himself be dragged away, giving his coworkers a small smile as they all just stared at him in shock. And as soon as they were around the corner, Peter started with his questions. </p><p>“So, what’s going on? How did it go at the doctors?” she brightened up at his final statement. She was practically vibrating in place, the grin she had was contagious. </p><p>“Well, they didn’t tell me anything bad at the doctors,”</p><p>“ok?”</p><p>“And well, I think it would be better if I showed you.” And with a huge smile, she slowly took out a black and white photo, depositing it in Peter's hands. The smile that he had fell as he stared at the picture. </p><p>“I-is this what I think it is?” he eyed the patient's name in the corner, confirming that it did belong to his wife. The back of his throat tightened as he kept on looking at the small photograph. His heart both jumping for joy and thumping against his chest out of nerves. </p><p>“Yep,” she grabbed his arm and leaned her head on his shoulder as she pointed at the photo, pointing out shadows as she did so. “There’s the little hands, their feet, and their little head…” she trailed off, gauging her husband’s reaction. Peter felt his chest tighten at what his wife was hinting at.</p><p>“I’m…I’m going to be a dad?” his hand started to shake, making Mj grab onto his hand. Her hand steadied his as a smile started to appear on his face</p><p>“Yeah,” she wrapped her arm around her stomach protectively,” We’re gonna have a baby!” </p><p>“I’m gonna be a dad…I’m gonna be a dad!!” he picked up his wife and twirled her around, making her laugh in joy. It took every ounce of restraint to keep himself from jumping onto the walls in excitement. he finally set down Mj, giving her a deep kiss that left them breathless. </p><p>“I love you so much.” He leaned his forehead against hers, their eyes closed. </p><p>“I love you just as much, you better have more room in that heart of yours for one more.” He smiled at that.</p><p>“of course, I do.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And our boy is gonna be a dad. </p><p>For a while, I was considering making peter be a dad, even though there arent comics where he is a dad (as far as i know) but after a while, I just said fuck it, its not like im following the storyline of the comics so might as well change it even more.:)</p><p>welp, i gotta go to work so deuces  ✌</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0060"><h2>60. Problem</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Miles stood on his toes as he tried to look over the crowd of students. His hands holding onto the straps of his backpack as he waited. He was feeling mildly worried at his teachers lack of presence. Miles and Peter always arrived to the school together. Either they would meet up halfway and then continue to the school together. Even if one of them was running a little bit late, they would still wait for each other and then continue to the school once the other person caught up. Miles rocked on his feet as he texted Peter.</p><p>            <strong>Miles: </strong>Hey, you good? or are you just running super late this time?</p><p>He frowned at the lack of response. Peter was always checking up on the teenager, always making sure that everything was going well. Most of the time, Peter was the one running late, usually waking up late or got caught up with something at home. And when he was running late, he always gave Miles a heads up. Just the fact that he didn’t this time was downright concerning. The only thing that kept Miles from waiting longer would have been the warning bell, telling him that he had to go into class or he was going to be late. He lingered a little bit longer, only going in when the security guard told him to get to class before locking the school gate.</p><p>He started to get nervous when he got to class and there wasn’t a sub already there, ready to replace the teacher.  </p><hr/><p>Once he didn’t get an answer by lunchtime, he was concerned. It was extremely out of character that Peter had not contacted him yet. Even if he was going around as Spider-Man, he had an entire HUD in his mask that was connected to his phone. It would have been difficult to <em>not </em>notice a message when he had a set up like that. He excused himself from his friends and went to the bathroom, where he pulled out his phone to call Peter.</p><p>“Damn.” He scowled at his phone at the lack of answer. He quickly pulled up the group chat.</p><p>
  <strong>Three idiots and a single adult. </strong>
</p><p><strong>Miles: </strong>Hey, has anyone heard from Pete?</p><p><strong>Peter2.0: </strong>Nope</p><p><strong>Hendrickson: </strong>no, is there something wrong?</p><p><strong>Miles: </strong>I texted him in the morning and he still hasn’t answered.</p><p>            I just called him and he didn’t pick up.</p><p><strong>Peter2.0:</strong> that’s weird</p><p><strong>Hendrickson: </strong>maybe his phone died? That happens to me all the time.</p><p><strong>Miles: </strong>This is Peter we’re talking about, he’s super paranoid about his phone.</p><p>Miles perked up as he saw Peters icon appear with a green little circle with it, showing them that Peter was active.</p><p><strong>Miles: </strong>Peter?</p><p>            You alive man?</p><p>            You didn’t show up for school or answer my messages.</p><p><strong>OGPete: </strong>oh sorry, I was hanging out with my dad, I didn’t notice.</p><p>it didn’t take long for the others to pick up on the lie. It only took a few seconds after reading that for Hendrickson and Martinez to send him a direct message, both of them saying the same thing.</p><p>Peter is an orphan, he doesn’t have a dad.</p><p><strong>Peter2.0: </strong>Ah ok, how is your dad doing? I know it must be tough trying to get him to his chemotherapy with his dementia being the way it is.</p><p>That was a big ol “Go along with it” if Miles had ever seen one.</p><p><strong>OGPete:</strong> he could…be better, but thanks for asking.</p><p>miles felt a sinking feeling in his stomach as the situation truly registered. They weren’t sure who was on the other side of the screen. Nor were they sure if it was an enemy of Peter parker, or of Spider-Man. Either way, they were in quite the situation.</p><p><strong>Hendrickson: </strong>And how is your mom doing? You got to get over it sometime.</p><p><strong>OGPete: </strong>I will not get over it.</p><p>               But anyways</p><p>               I gotta go, see you guys later :)</p><p>Miles stood in the bathroom, a grim look on his face.</p><p>Something was very, very wrong.</p><hr/><p>“Have you tracked his phone yet?”</p><p>“Not yet, “Miles typed away at his computer, Martinez and Hendrickson on the speakerphone as he tried to find Peters phone. As soon as school had finished, he had left immediately. He would have left earlier, if it wasn’t for the automatic call his mom would have gotten if he was absent for a single period. He was forced to try and track down the phone in between periods, but he obviously struggled with it.</p><p>“Doesn’t Peter keep his location on all the time?”</p><p>“He does but it doesn’t mean its going to be easy.” Even if Peter had his location on, Miles still had to figure out a way to track down Peters phone, short of calling whoever had Peters phone and being straight up with him. Miles perked up as he got another text message, but oddly enough, it was from Peters burner phone. He frowned at that, Peter kept Miles under “black” on that phone, it was his exclusive hero phone.</p><p>“Hang on…I got a message from Pete’s burner phone.”</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>“…that doesn’t sound good.” Miles hummed in agreement as he opened the message, his heartbeat picking up as he saw the attached video.</p><p>“…they sent a video.”</p><p>“oh, <em>that </em>definitely doesn’t sound good. “</p><p>Miles bit his lip nervously as he pressed play on the video.</p><p>“hey Spiderman!” some random guys face appeared in the video. The older man was using his front camera to record, and although he looked normal, there was something…off, to say the least. The background of the video was dark, making it difficult to see the details of the environment, but at the very least, he could tell that it wasn’t exactly a healthy place to be in “my name is Dennis and I have to say that I absolutely adore you.”</p><p>Well that wasn’t creepy. That was probably why the guy seemed to be a little bit off.</p><p>“Soooo,” the camera switched to the back camera and panned to a downed figure, “I just want to show you how I am the <em>perfect</em> person to help you fight crime,<em> because,” Miles</em> stared in horror as Spider-Man was collapsed on the floor, his head lolling to the side as his arms were tightly bound behind his back. There were fine cuts all over his costumed body and his mask was holding on for dear life. With the tears in his mask, and the missing lens, Miles was able to see the bruised and swollen skin of his dear friend. Miles noticed the discarded backpack in the background, and knew immediately that Peter was attacked on the way to school.</p><p>“it obvious, that this <em>failure!” Miles</em> watched as Peter got a vicious kick to the abdomen that lifted him far into the air, showing a horrified Miles just how strong this man was. With the man’s strength, its really no surprise Peter was in the state he is. Miles was only confused on how the hell that Dennis guy managed to get the drop on Spider-Man without anyone noticing.</p><p>“Can’t take care of you, “the camera approached the downed hero. He was groaning lowly and coughing as the camera got closer, “when he can’t even take care of <em>himself! ~” </em>he ended with a sickening singing tone, keeping that tone even as he pressed his foot to Peters chest, the flesh under his foot pressing down until a stomach dropping crack was heard. Peter let out a guttural scream, his one visible eye popping open before squeezing back closed in pain.</p><p>“so, hit me up,” the camera switched back to the front camera, and the previously calm and slightly pleasant looking face and turned into a face with a vicious smile and crazed eyes, his face paired with Peters pained groans sent chills down Miles’s spine,” So I can replace this guy. Ok? Bye~” Miles’s stood there for a little bit longer, just staring at his phone. Panic creeping up in his throat as he completely process what he just saw.</p><p>“…What am I going to do?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0061"><h2>61. The News</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Miles felt fear clench his heart as he looked down on the building, trying to ignore the feeling as he counted the windows to find the room he was looking for. It had been a few hours since they got the video from the stranger and they still haven’t been able to find his mentor. Their next step would be telling the others about it to help the search. Miles hesitated as he raised it to knock on the window. What was he going to say? This was one thing that he never thought he would have to do, not at least this soon. But this was definitely not going to be easy. </p><p>He knocked on the window, feeling his heart beat faster when he heard the soft padding of feet coming closer to the window. </p><p>“Peter?” he felt guilt settle down in his stomach,” About time, I wa-” Her voice was caught as she opened the window and saw the black and red mask instead of her red and black mask. </p><p>“…Mary-Jane,” her face fell,” I-I…need to tell you something…”</p><hr/><p>He bounced his foot nervously as the video came to the end. As his mentor’s wife stared down at the cell phone silently, her face twisted in fear and horror. As soon as the video was done, Mj quietly clenched the phone in her hands, leaning on her knees as she stared down at the floor</p><p>“…Do you know where he is?” he cringed at her words, shrinking in on himself. </p><p>“…no.” Martinez and Hendrickson had helped Miles try to find the hero via his phone. But as soon as the video was sent, both Peters burner and personal phone lost signal. Making them think that the phones either dead or were destroyed. And since the officers didn’t know that MJ existed, Miles had to be the one to break the news to his mentor’s wife while the other two went to the police captains to let them know what happened. </p><p>She took deep breathes as she sat down on the bed, trying to control the rising panic she could feel clawing at her throat. She wracked her brain on what to do. Peter had given her plenty of plans on what to do if something happened to him, as well as on what to give Miles if he never came back home. But at the same time, after everything Miles had told her, there was only one thing that could help now, and it just might help now. </p><p>Miles stared at Mj as she stood up from the bed and crossed the room to the dresser. And he watched as the redhead skillfully opened up a hidden compartment, noticing the way she started at a small USB before setting it back down. She quickly took out another USB along with something that looks like a very primitive cellphone. </p><p>“What is that?” she looked down at her hands as she walked back over to Miles. </p><p>“This,” she held up the odd-looking phone, “is a tracker that Peter made a while back,” Miles immediately felt his heart lighten, and for the first time in a few hours, he felt hope, “But,”</p><p>There always a but isn’t there?</p><p>“you have to be within half a mile for the tracker to work…you have to be even closer if there’s any interference.” And he felt his heart fall like someone had just dropped kicked it off of Everest. </p><p>Half a mile? New York is over 300 Miles square Miles, and that is assuming that Peter is being held in a regular building that won’t create any interference with the signal. It was going to be nearly impossible to try and find the hero with a tracker like that. Mj saw the way the teenager deflated.</p><p>“Yeah, he was working on a new one, since you obviously can’t use this one but,” she handed over both the device and the USB,” maybe you can figure something out, Pete kept the plans for the tracker on here.” She let her words hang in the air as Miles stared down at the object in his hands, already thinking of ways to hopefully improve the device. Doubt settled in his heart, sure, Peter had taught him a few things about wiring and creating his own stuff. Sometimes he needed Miles’s help in fixing some of the tech they use, but could he really improve something his mentor made?</p><p>“Miles,” he looked back up at Mj, taking note of the sadness that was hidden behind her eyes, “This is <em>not </em>your fault ok? You didn’t know this was going to happen, there was physically nothing you could do short of time traveling ok?” his shoulders fell again, logically, he knew that she was right, but emotionally, he just couldn’t forgive himself. </p><p>“…I should have looked for him earlier, I shouldn’t have waited until after school, I-I just should have gone to look for him when he didn’t show up for school.” </p><p>“And let’s say you did go and look for him, you would still be in the same situation Miles, “she set her hands onto his shoulders, slightly bending down to look at him in the eye “There was nothing you could do, so stop beating yourself over it, the most important thing that you can do is move on and stay focused on finding him.” Miles nodded his head, letting the fabric of his mask wick away the moisture that was on his face. Mj huffed at his reaction, the teenager was similar to Peter, always feeling guilty when something goes wrong even though there was nothing they could do to change the situation. </p><p>“Now,” she quickly turned him around and started to push him towards the window. </p><p>“Bring my idiot of a husband home,” even though her tone was serious, it was also somehow light and playful. Miles was a little bit flustered as he climbed out of the window, but he couldn’t help but smile when he turned around and saw the smile on MJ's face. </p><p>“Go get them tiger.”</p><hr/><p>“Hey!” Peter groaned as he was kicked again, snapping back to life as he felt his ribs creak before breaking again, the newly healed cracks snapping apart again. A hand grabbed a handful of his hair and forced his head up, much to his pain and discomfort, “I don’t remember telling you that you can sleep.” </p><p>Peter just stared back at Dennis, trying to quell that irrational urge to spit into the man’s face, “Well, I-I don’t remember asking to get kidnapped, bu- “he closed his eyes as a cough clawed up his throat and escaped. He only let himself cough a few times before stopping it to stop the pain it was causing,” …but here we are.” </p><p>Peter opened his eyes again, only to die internally when he saw the outraged look on Dennis’s face. His eyes bore into Peters as he slowly lifted his hand to wipe away the blood that Peter had coughed onto his face. </p><p>Dennis grabbed Peter's index in one hand, and if he wasn’t so tired, Peter might have whimpered in return. </p><p>He was <em>so tired</em>. It had only been a few hours since he was captured, but with the constant breaking and healing of his body, he was exhausted both mentally and physically. He already knew that he could only last for a few days, maybe a week, without food, his metabolism was just too fast for any longer. That was assuming that he wasn’t healing from any injuries. </p><p>With the way his body kept on getting broken, his body was going to rush through its reserves within a couple of days. He could already feel his body begging for water with all the blood he has lost, and based on the way he was craving dirt, he was becoming anemic. </p><p>A pitiful cry escaped his throat when he felt his index being broken for the third time that day. </p><p>“Quiet!” Peter couldn’t fight back as his head was slammed against the cement floor, his vision nearly blacking out from the impact and pain,” I thought a hero would be tougher than this,” another high-pitched whine escaped his throat when he felt his broken index being forced into a weird, painful position. </p><p>He forced himself to open his eyes when cool metal came into contact with his fingers. </p><p>Dennis was wrapping a wire around his finger, forcing the broken bones into a crooked, and folded position,” you heal too fast,” the way he yanked at the wire pinched his skin,” might as well make you even more useless than usual.” </p><p>Rude</p><p>“You can’t escape if you can’t use your fingers.” Peter let the tears well up when he felt another finger break, he let out another cry when his newly broken finger was being wrapped up in the wire. </p><p>He could feel the broken bones shifting and rubbing against each other. </p><p>“I said <em>quiet!”</em></p><p>Peter welcomed the fuzziness that came when his temple was slammed against the cement and welcomed the fading pain when it was slammed against the floor a second time. </p><p>He didn’t even bother trying to stay awake when it happened a third time. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I honestly wasnt planning to post this chapter for a while, but in celebration of me graduating from my local community college and getting my associates degree at 17 years old, i decided to also post this chapter. </p><p>now i just have to graduate from high school and then i can start on my bachelors, kinda spooky but im still excited. 😆😆</p><p>Also!</p><p>im pretty sure i have made it pretty obvious, but miles doesnt know about peters kid, but that will change pretty soon</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0062"><h2>62. Daredevil</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Miles swung from building to building, desperately trying to find his mentor. After a few days of messing around with some wires, he had made some major improvements and through the grace of some sort of deity, he had managed to increase the trackers range to two Miles instead of the measly half a mile it had earlier. The only reason he was able to improve it so much was because the tracker that was installed in Peters mask, and it, like the rest of his tech, was well made and was just as advanced as the rest of his mask. And yet, he still hadn’t been able to find his mentor. Even though he had managed to increase the range, it didn’t change the fact that New York was absolutely huge.</p><p>It's already been over three days and he hated every second of it.</p><p>“Black,” Hendrickson’s tired and lifeless voice came over the comms, “we need to call it a night, its three in the morning and you still have school tomorrow morning. “miles was not having any of it. The combination of dread lost hope, exhaustion, and the overall situation did not make a happy spider. He didn’t want to go to school, combined with his missing mentor and his curious classmates and friends were not helping, asking him every day where their teacher went.</p><p>“Fuck school, we need to find Spider-Man, its already been three days!”</p><p>“And its also been three days since you’ve gotten a decent night’s sleep,” Martinez put in his two cents, his voice just as tired as the other two males, “ We know that this Dennis guy is after you, and we know that he already has Spider-man,” he yawned despite the serious tone he had in his voice, “ the last thing we need is  Dennis to realize that you are dead on your feet and that you are ripe for the picking.” Miles landed on a nearby building, resisting the urge to just plant his behind on the gravel to rest his feet.</p><p>“You need to rest Black, you passing out from exhaustion won’t make the situation any better.”</p><p>“I can’t okay!?” his temper was very short from the lack of sleep and he was not going to stop looking, “Who knows what that stupid creep is doing to Peter and I just can’t stop looking just because I’m tired!!” he angrily paced on the roof, annoyed that the officers were trying to get him to rest for the umpteenth time. Hendrickson and Martinez exchanged very tired looks, even though Peter was just as stubborn as Miles, at least he knew when to stop when to take a step back and rethink everything. Apparently, he hadn’t passed down that trait to Miles. Miles stopped his rant when a bout of dizziness overcame him, panting heavily as he leaned against a wall. He didn’t even notice someone else joining them.</p><p>“Stop being an idiot and listen to what your elders are telling you.” That was the last thing he heard before feeling a pinch on his neck that made his vision completely blackout.</p><p>.</p><p>“are you sure you know where he is?” he took a deep breath as the voice was registered in his brain, his body slowly starting to wake up. Waking up enough to hear the voices but not enough to realize what they were saying.</p><p>“Yeah, Spider-man has a distinctive heartbeat, much faster than a normal human, the boy over there is a close match to spider-mans, but his isn’t as fast as Peters.”</p><p>“You know his name?”</p><p>“It wasn’t hard to figure out who he was after we ran into each other on the streets.”</p><p>“…I’m starting to see how you can scare the living shit out of the people of Hell’s Kitchen.” There was a chuckle.</p><p>“Anyways, your boy is starting to wake up, “as if on cue, Miles groaned from his position on the ground, pushing the makeshift blanket off of him as he woke up.</p><p>“Black?” he tiredly looked to Hendrickson, who was crouching next to him, concern and wariness on his face, “How do you feel?” he tiredly rubbed his eyes through the mask, feeling that ever so familiar headache as his body practically begged him for more sleep.</p><p>“Tired,” he looked around slowly, confused on why exactly he was on the ground and why he had Martinez’s jacket on him,” what happened?” Hendrickson cringed at the question and glanced to someone behind the teenager.</p><p>“Um…well we got some news,” Miles visibly perked up, exhaustion almost completely leaving him as he gave Hendrickson his full attention,” …maybe you should explain?” upon seeing the older man talk to someone behind the teen, Miles turned around only to see a new addition to their small group.</p><p>“I think I know where Peter is,” the figure in the red leather suit was incredibly intimidating at the moment, if it was any other moment, Miles would have made a dominatrix quip that would have made Peter proud, he was completely dressed in dark red leather, the only visible skin would be the skin of the lower half of his face. “But I won’t tell you until you go home and take care of yourself, the last thing I need is some reckless teenager who is too tired to stay on his own two feet. “miles blinked once, then twice as his brain processed what the man just said.</p><p>“What!” Miles jumped to his feet in anger, or at least, he tried to.</p><p>Stars appeared in his vision as he felt himself fall onto his knees, blinking rapidly to try and clear his vision. The man kneeled in front of Miles, getting his attention.</p><p>“I won’t be taking some foolhardy kid who can’t even stand on his own two feet. Get some sleep and get something to eat, be ready by tomorrow at dusk, then, I’ll help you save Peter. I already snuck in and gave him some food and water while that Dennis guy was gone. I’m going to need your help getting him out since I’m not strong enough to break the chains.”  Miles slowly processed the information as the man stepped away from Miles and the officers, setting his foot upon the ledge as he got ready to leave.</p><p>“Wait!” He turned around to see Miles standing on his own two feet, ignoring the way his body swayed on the spot. Hendrickson and Martinez exchanged looks, hoping that their friend would just listen for once and get the rest he needed.</p><p>“What’s your name?” Miles was barely able to see the grin he got from the man, the nearby lights being too dim to sufficiently light the area.</p><p>“Daredevil.”</p><p>“How is he doing!? I mean,” Miles nervously played with his fingers, “Is he okay?” He let out a huff.</p><p>“The sooner we can get him out the better, now hurry up and get some rest.” Daredevil left before he could ask more questions.</p><p>He didn’t have the heart to tell him the truth. </p><hr/><p>His mind was a little bit clearer now, it was easier to think through his pain now, easier to quell the anxiety that was in his chest.</p><p>He had nearly cried when he woke up to Daredevil calling to him. his friend was only there long enough to give Peter a drink of some life-giving water and fiddle with the chains that was bounding his arms behind his back and chaining him to the floor</p><p>It was chance that Daredevil had found Peter, he said so himself, so he didn’t exactly have the right tools to try and open the padlock. And since Dennis had used industrial boat chains to tie him up, there was no way Daredevil was going to be able to break the chains with his bare hands.</p><p>“…Peter,” Daredevil's voice was tight, underlying anger in his words,” what did he do to your hands?” Peter just sighed and let his head droop.</p><p>“…Do I really have to answer that?” Daredevil grunted in return. He was silent for a little bit longer.</p><p>“You don’t feel that?”</p><p>“Feel what?” Daredevil scowled. He was purposely pinching Peter's fingers hard enough to cause at least some pain. He didn’t answer Peter's question, he just unwrapped the wire that was around his fingers, not enough where it would make it obvious that he has messed with it, but just enough to let the blood flow again.</p><p>“Ohhhh,” Peter groaned as feeling returned to his fingers, “thanks, that feels good.” Daredevil hummed before cocking his head to the side, dropping the wire that was in his hands.</p><p>They both snapped to attention as a door slammed somewhere in the warehouse.</p><p>“Shit.” Daredevil helped Peter lay down again, trying their best to make it seem like Peter hadn’t moved an inch while Dennis was gone.</p><p>He pulled himself up onto a rafter just in time. Peter was laying down, his eyes closed as if he was still passed out. Daredevil could only watch as Dennis kicked Peter, the cracking of Peter's ribs ringing loudly in his ears.</p><p>Daredevil had to force himself to leave. He hated leaving Peter behind, but he knew that he wasn’t going to be able to get Peter out by himself.</p><p>He was going to need some backup.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And I am ALIVE!!!<br/>I just took a small break and i actually updated one of my other stories for the first time in a long time. and i started writing one shots again for my starwars story again.<br/>Enjoy the chapter!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0063"><h2>63. Anger</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Miles landed on the rooftop, feeling much better he had forced himself to eat and then get some sleep. Daredevil slightly turned in his direction when he heard the crunching of the gravel behind him, but kept his focus on the building in front of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Black, “he bowed his head in a small greeting,” now that you’re here, we can start, the officers are already nearby. We just need to go in there and distract Dennis long enough to get Peter out of there. “Miles nodded his head, nervous energy filling his veins at the thought of finally getting Peter back. The city was oddly quiet at the moment, the sun had just gone down, and even though they were in the warehouse section of the city, there still should have been some sort of traffic. The quiet setting almost unnerved Miles, it was as if the universe knew that they were in a tense situation and was trying to make it worse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Got it,” Miles stepped up to the ledge of the building, peering over the ledge to take a look at the building, he could see the hidden officers in the alleyways, most of them waiting in their patrol cars, a few of them leaning against buildings as if they were waiting for someone. His eyes zoned in on Martinez and Hendrickson, who were pretending to talk to a contractor, who was Peterson in disguise.” how are we going to do this?” Daredevil stepped up to the ledge as well, using one leg to lean against it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can turn invisible right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Daredevil hummed at that, staying quiet for a few seconds before getting to the point. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good I’ll distract Dennis, you get Peter out of there.” Miles nodded at that. He was definitely ready to go and save his friend, he was already bouncing on the balls of his feet, ready to throw himself off the building. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A hand on his shoulder stopped him,” Black,” Miles looked over at Daredevil with a tilt of his head, frustrated that the older man was stopping him, “Before we go, I need to warn you, Peter isn’t in the best condition right now.” Daredevil repressed the shiver that went up his spine at the thought of the older spider. The last time he saw him, Peter looked like he needed some time in the hospital. He could only hope that his condition had improved in the last two days. “I need you to keep your head straight in here, I’ll take care of Den- “Daredevil cut himself off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Daredevil?” Miles just watched as the leather cladded man tilted his head as if he was focusing on something that Miles couldn’t hear. Based on what his mentor had told him, Miles wouldn’t be surprised if he was doing just that. Miles jumped when he heard a distant bang come from the warehouse that was in front of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit!” the way Daredevil cursed made anxiety and worry bloom in Miles’s chest again, his heart racing as his mind went through the possible situations that would cause the reaction and sound they heard,” We got to get in there </span>
  <em>
    <span>now!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” he growled out those words before jumping off the ledge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His heart was in his throat he followed Daredevil off the rooftop. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miles didn’t even get the chance to blend in with his surroundings before Daredevil entered the building feet first, smashing the window as he went in. it was clear that their plan was falling apart, so Miles entered through the window. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daredevil was already in motion, throwing himself at the behemoth that was Dennis. Miles looked around desperately for his mentor, his breath catching in his throat when he saw him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miles was already choking back sobs when he slid to a stop next to Peter. His mask was gone, showing his bruised and swollen face, the handprints around his neck. The sight of his fingers made rage well up in him, they were all bound with wire, forcing them into unnatural and painful positions. He would tell that some of his fingers were broken and some of them were forced to heal in that position. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Peter?” he cupped Peter's face, trying to get his lifeless eyes to focus on him, “Peter?” his voice cracked as he called out for his mentor again. The chaos that was going on in the background seemed to fade away as he leaned down to place his ear over Peter's heart, his eyes tearing up at the emptiness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“…you killed him…” he felt numb as he got up to his feet, rage filling his veins, his eyes lingering on Peter's lifeless form. He tore his eyes away to look at the perpetrator. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daredevil turned at Miles's words for only a second before focusing on Dennis again. The hair on the back of his neck standing as static energy started to fill the warehouse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You killed him!” The young hero threw himself at Dennis, electricity jumping in sparks around his body. He wrapped his arms and legs around the man’s neck, trying his best to choke the man. Daredevil took his chance and ran over to Peter, he didn’t check for a pulse, he just went straight to performing CPR. He could hear the spider's heart quivering in place, the muscle being too weak to completely contract and pump blood but still trying its best. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Black no!” the officers had entered by now, and he could hear them yelling at the young man for him to stop, based on what he could hear, he could hear Miles breaking Dennis’s bones. He let out a sigh of relief when he heard Peter's heart start beating again, he let the officers take over the emergency aid before running back to the others. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miles pinned the man to the cement floor, his hands wrapped around his throat as the man turned a bright red, his eyes starting to roll into the back of his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let go!” Martinez and Hendrickson were on the sidelines hesitating to grab and smaller hero due to the sparks of electricity his body was emanating. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He killed him! He killed Peter!” Dennis was starting to turn purple. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kid!” he grabbed Miles, trying his best to pry the fellow hero off the man, the sight of Daredevil touching Miles without getting shocked encouraged the officers to do the same, “He’s alive! Let go of him!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!” Daredevil could hear the joints in his hands popping as he tightened his grip around the neck,” I’ll kill him.” Miles practically growled out his words. His intense anger overwhelming him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t even notice Martinez taking out the dart. Not until it was in his neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry kid,” Miles struggled to stay awake as the tranquilizer started to spread throughout his body. He felt his body listing to the side as someone else pried his fingers away from Dennis’s neck. Hands wrapped around his arms and dragged him away. He struggled against the hands, the sudden exhaustion clouding his thinking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We had to do it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was the last thing he heard before blacking out. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry its been a while, I started to focus on my starwars one shots since it actually has a plot now -_-'</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0064"><h2>64. Aftermath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“How is he?” Martinez closed the door behind him with a heavy sigh, the look alone was enough for Hendrickson to know that Peter wasn’t doing good at all. </p><p>“The doctors won’t tell me, you know how it is with HIPAA.” They both sighed at that, doctors and their patient confidentiality, both a blessing and a curse. </p><p>“Do you think they would tell Black?” </p><p>“Probably, he can just say that they’re family and I don’t think anyone is going to question him.” based on the fact that both heroes have very similar powers, it wouldn’t be too farfetched to claim that they were related, especially since they didn’t have to take off their masks or anything. Sure, they might question it due to their different skin colors, but for all they knew, they were adopted or something. </p><p>“The question is, do we really want Black to know? He nearly killed Dennis.” Hendrickson hummed in agreement. They were really wondering if the teenager was in the right mindset to learn about his mentors’ condition. </p><p>“I know, good thing peter Had given us those dart, didn’t think I would have to use it on the kid though.” Ever since the Venom incident, Peter had developed a type of dart and given it to only Martinez, Hendrickson, Captain Cardenaz, and Captain Yuri. Peter was terrified at the prospect of hurting people while being controlled again, so he had given the aforementioned people a six-pack of darts each, under the agreement that they would use it against him he was out of control. </p><p>It was fortunate that the serum within the dart was effective for Miles. </p><p>“Yeah, I didn’t think he would react like that.”</p><p>“Well I’m sure that if you were a teenage superhero whose friend and mentor was almost tortured to death, you would want to kill him too.” Martinez hummed in agreement before falling silent again. As known close friends of the hero, they were the only two officers that were allowed to stand guard right outside the hero’s room, the other officers were standing guard at the elevator doors and at the doors to the floor. </p><p>“Excuse me,” the nurse pushed open peters door, holding a tray as she walked out of the room, the officers turned to her, they both tried to look over her shoulder to at least catch a glimpse of their friend, but the nurse had noticed and closed the door behind her,” We found these on him,” she handed over the tray,” I figured you might want to see them.” The officers gave her their thanks, to which she responded with a firm nod before going back into the room. Curious, they looked down at the tray. </p><p>His web-shooters were on the tray, and they could see that they had been broken. His belt that held his spare web cartridges had been taken off. those were the normal things that peter carried with them, so they weren’t surprised to see those on the tray. their breath caught in their throat when they saw the last two items on the tray. </p><p>“…is that?” Hendrickson picked up the necklace, his eyes concentrated on the ring. Their hearts sank.</p><p>“Yeah,” Hendrickson’s voice was gruff as he answered his partner, his eyes focused on the golden ring that he was holding,” its his wedding ring.” </p><p>“He was married?” Martinez’s voice was quiet and breathless. Hendrickson’s frown was very apparent. He was upset that the hero hadn’t told them anything about being married, they would have been a lot more careful about letting the hero do anything by himself. </p><p>That was probably why he hadn’t told them anything.</p><p>Martinez picked up the piece of laminated paper, which looked a lot like a piece of paper that his expecting sister-in-law had once given him. </p><p>“Oh my god, that idiot!” Martinez ran his hand through his hair as he stared down at the ultrasound. “Why didn’t he say anything?!” Hendrickson looked over his shoulder to look at the ultrasound and sighed when he saw it. </p><p>“He probably didn’t tell us so we wouldn’t try and stop him.” If peter was awake and healthy, Martinez would have slapped him around and screamed obscenities at him for being so stupid and keeping something as important as a family a secret from them. he understood the reasoning peter had because had he known that peter had a family, he definitely would have hovered over the hero. But he was still furious that the hero had hidden something as major as that. </p><p>“As soon as he’s out of here, I’m going to kill him.” Hendrickson hummed in agreement.</p><p>“I think we need to worry about telling his wife what happened first.” Martinez sighed heavily at that.</p><p>“Fuck.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ya im still alive. I've been working on my star wars one shots and now, its about 10 chapters away from catching up from this one, so i have been busy. TBH i probably wont pick this up again until i finish my current FMA and Avengers story, sorry about that ! ^_^</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0065"><h2>65. A/N</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>um hey guys, theres no easy way to put this so.</p><p>my dad just died, like a few hours ago. i dont even know what im doing, im just trying to distract myself right now.</p><p>but i probably wont be writing anything any time soon.</p><p>im sorry guys, i dont know when I'll be back.</p><p>     ~Seasilver</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0066"><h2>66. The Video</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stephanie slowly shimmied up the pole as she got closer to the roof. She was just lucky that this particular corner of the school was lacking security cameras, now she just had to make sure that no one saw her doing this.</p><p>Honestly, he better be grateful for this.</p><p>With a groan, she pulled herself over the ledge, cringing at the way the gravel was digging into her palms. As soon as she stood up, she realized that the roof was empty, making her groan and turn to the next rooftop. Which was another 20 feet above her.</p><p>Muttering profanities under her breath, she started to shimmy up the next pole, already getting annoyed that she had to climb up to another roof.</p><p>She honestly should have used her common sense and told her, hey, maybe you should leave your backpack behind, just so your job can be easier. But no, she just had to bring it with her, she should have left it in her locker.</p><p>Hauling herself onto the rooftop, she sighed in relief when she found him.</p><p>“Miles!” she jogged over to him as he stared listlessly at the city. He was curled in a tight ball, his arms hugging his legs to his chest as his chin was propped up on his knee. He looked absolutely exhausted, he looked pale and emotionally drained.</p><p>“Finally found you dude! It took me forever to just get up here.” Miles didn’t even look at her, he just stared at the city as he gave her a quiet hum in response. Stephanie rose an eyebrow at the way he was acting but didn’t question it.</p><p>The media had finally caught wind that Spider-man had been critically injured after being captured. But that was all they knew. They hadn’t released any more information about the hero, only that he was in the hospital. She silently sat down next to Miles, curling herself up as he did.</p><p>“How is he?” Stephanie silently waited for his answer. She was just about to reiterate her question when Miles gave her a quiet answer.</p><p>“He’s…he’s in a coma…they’re not sure when he’ll wake up…” Stephanie heard the unsaid ‘if he wakes up in her friend’s voice. She let out a shaky sigh and silently hooked her arm around him, pulling him into her side.</p><p>She usually wasn’t so affectionate, she just wasn’t one of those people who loved to hug people, but she could tell that her friend needed it. Miles let her pull him into the one-armed hug, he leaned into her side as he looked down at his hands. He gently uncurled his hand, relieved to see that the USB that undamaged.</p><p>“What’s that?”</p><p>“It’s a USB Peters wife gave me, she says there’s a video on here for me, He…made it for me in case anything happened to him.”</p><p>“Oh…have you seen it?”</p><p>“No,” he sighed heavily at that and relaxed into her side a little bit more,” I-I…” Miles trailed off as he let out a shaky breath.</p><p>“You didn’t want to watch it by yourself?”</p><p>“…something like that.” They both fell silent for a few minutes, the two of them processing their emotions. Stephanie could only hope that their PE teacher didn’t notice their absence from class and decide to start looking for them.</p><p>“…do you want to watch it now? I have my laptop with me.” Miles opened his eyes again and looked down at the USB. He had half a mind to say no, but he didn’t want to watch it by himself. And it wasn’t like he could ask anyone else, other than Hendrickson and Martinez, no one knew that Peter was his mentor. Even then, he didn’t want to show it to Hendrickson and Martinez in case something private was in the video.</p><p>“…sure.” Stephanie gave him a small smile before reaching into her backpack to take out her laptop. As soon as it was on, Miles silently handed over the USB. And as any student was, Stephanie was familiar with the laptop and managed to have the video player open within a minute.</p><p>She quietly placed the laptop in front of the two of them, a little bit closer to Miles so he could press play when he was ready. With a hesitant hand, Miles quietly pressed play on the video. The video was black for a few seconds before Peter's face suddenly appeared on the face. Peter smiled in relief. Their hearts ached at the sight of him.</p><p><em>“Ah! There you go.</em>” Miles almost chuckled at the sight of Peter sitting on the wall, he could tell based on the background that he was sitting in the upper corner of a room. Peter looked exactly like Miles wanted to remember him. a bright smile on his face with a healthy color to his skin. Not the way he looked on the hospital bed with a tube down his throat.</p><p><em>“Well anyways, Miles, I’m making this video just in case something happens to me before you’re ready. I told MJ to give this to you if that ever happens.”</em> Peter's smile dropped a little bit, but his lips were still curling up at the ends.</p><p><em>“I’m going to hope that you will never see this video, but you know how life tends to despise me.</em>” Miles chuckled at that, Miles had noticed that the universe had its way to tell Peter that it hated him. between the two of them, Peter was the only one who had gotten pooped on by the pigeons, or have his web break on him in the middle of a swing. Sure, Miles had his fair share of hate from the universe, but it seemed like the universe decided that Peter deserved his misgivings more than Miles did.</p><p><em>“So, first things first, whatever happened to me, I know it’s not your fault Miles.”</em> Even though the smile on Peter's face was sincere, Miles couldn’t help but disagree, “<em>You’re a good kid Miles, and I already know that you did everything in your power to help me. I know that you’re probably going to be beating yourself up, but I cannot express how much I believe in you Miles.</em>” Miles perked up a little bit at that. Peter had a smile on</p><p><em>“I knew that one day, you would replace me, you have the potential to be so much faster, stronger, and smarter than me Miles, you just have to believe in yourself some more Miles</em>.” He could feel a warm feeling in his chest at his mentors’ words. It was normal for Peter to praise Miles, he did it when it was needed, but it was another thing to hear from the person you look up to. The same person that inspired you to do everything, believed that you had the potential to be better than them one day.</p><p>“<em>Stop being so nervous all the time, learn how to relax a little bit. If you have a problem and you can do something about it, then there’s no need to be nervous, but if there’s nothing you can do about it, then there’s no point to worrying, you’ve already done everything you could. Remember Miles, the more complex the situation is, the simpler the solution should be</em>. “Peter had told him those sayings on multiple occasions, and although he used to hate it when Peter would tell him that, he wished that Peter was awake to nag him again.</p><p><em>“if you ever need any help, you can always trust Daredevil from Hell’s Kitchen. The Fantastic Four, especially Dr. Richards and Johnny Storm, I go way back with them.”</em> he heard Stephanie make a sound of surprise at that, but she continued to stay silent, even as Miles leaned his head against her shoulder. They watched as Peter roamed his eyes around the screen as he tried to remember</p><p>“<em>Ummm, let’s see, Deadpool is a bit of an idiot, and he can be pretty weird at times, but you can trust him…I think.</em>” Miles snorted at that, a smile appearing on his face for the first time in a while.</p><p><em>“Miles, if you are ever seeing this,</em>” Peter made eye contact with the camera, making Miles feel like Peter was right in front of him, staring into his soul,”<em> I am so sorry. I’m sorry I put you in this position. I know you were planning to be my partner until you got enough experience to go off on your own</em>.” Miles hummed in agreement, that was his plan-their plan. They were planning that once Miles got old enough, he would start patrolling a different part of New York to try and help more people. Miles was nowhere near ready to leave the nest.</p><p>Now he had to be ready.</p><p><em>“I can only hope that you’re at least out of high school when you see this, but if you aren’t,”</em> Peters serious face turned into a bright smile, it looked a little bit forced, but he could tell that Peter was being sincere at the same time.</p><p>
  <em>“Never forget that I am so proud of you Miles, and I will always believe in you Miles. With great power, comes great responsibility Miles, and I know you will do the right thing.” </em>
</p><p>The video ended with Peter smiling at the camera. The two of them sat there for a little bit, Miles still leaning his head against Stephanie’s shoulder as she hugged him with her arm. If it was any other time, it might have been an intimate moment between the two of them, but for now, it just comforted the young hero.</p><p>“So…what are you going to do now?”</p><p>“…I don’t know, I guess I'll keep on patrolling for now. I have some friends with the police, but a lot of people don’t like me.” Stephanie hummed in agreement.</p><p>“Yeah, James Jonah Bitchison really doesn’t like you.” Miles laughed at the way she said his name and sat up straight to look at her.</p><p>“James Jonah Bitchison?”</p><p>“Yeah, I knew that would make you laugh.” Miles shook his head fondly before falling silent again, he could feel anxiety bubbling up in his chest again, but he suppressed it for the time being.</p><p>“I know I already asked this, but what are you going to do?”</p><p>“I don’t know, something stupid?”</p><p>“Don’t you do that every time you throw yourself off a building?” Miles rolled his eyes before looking over at Stephanie.</p><p>“Fine, I’ll do something insane.”</p><p>“More insane than me climbing onto the roof?”</p><p>“Wait you did what?!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well first off, I would like to thank everyone for their understanding. My dad had passed away all of a sudden and we definitely weren't planning for it. </p><p>Someone suggested that I tell a story of my dad so I will</p><p>I would love to tell you guys his name, but his name is so unique, you would easily be able to find me and my family. </p><p>The most I can say is that his first name is a combination of Absalom and Misael. But anyways, my parents had a total of five kids together. They got married when they were about 21 and have been married since. I have two older brothers, 23 and 19, im the oldest daughter at 17, almost 18, and I have a little brother, whose 16, and a little sister, whose 13. And we all come from my parents, so yeah, my parents were BUSY.</p><p>My dad, worked his ass off for us, he ruined his knees in the process, but he still did it for us. He did have some problems, as every human did, but he was still a good man. It was unfortunate that he died when he was 45, but he will continue to live on in my memories and through myself and my 4 other siblings. And I like to think that someone isnt truly dead until they are forgotten, and I will definetly remember him for the rest of my life. </p><p>but anyways, my favorite memory of my dad was when my older brother, smacked my dads freshly shaved head and said "I like yo cut G." the sound the smack made was so funny that we all started laughing, much to the annoyance of my dad.</p><p> another story would be the time I was taking a shower, and my little brother tried to throw water over me. only problem was that he used a glass jar to throw the water, so guess what happened when he threw the water. </p><p>LITTLE HO DROPPED THE JAR INTO THE SHOWER AND IT BROKE!!</p><p>as you can imagine, I was pissed, but I was more upset that my dad just said "no harm no foul" as he laughed his ass off. </p><p>my belief that my mother raised us with really helped a lot, we believe that when someone dies, they just die, their soul doesnt go anywhere, it dies with the person. So that helped a lot, not to mention, its accurate to say that my dad is just vibing at the moment. </p><p>But thats all for tonight, thank you for your support everyone! Im excited to move onto the next arc of this story, tell me if you are too.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0067"><h2>67. The Nurse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>April slowly opened the door to the hospital room, brown eyes looking around the small room as she poked her head into the room. Her eyes focus on the costumed figure that was sitting next to the bed, their head leaning against the mattress as quiet snores escaped them. </p><p>“Is he still in there?” April hummed in confirmation before quietly closing the door and straightening herself up, looking over at her coworker, James, as she did so. </p><p>“Yeah, he fell asleep in there.” James huffed, his blue eyes scrunching up in annoyance as he did so. April was also annoyed, but she let the boy’s actions slide again. </p><p>The younger hero refused to stay out of his mentors’ room for longer than 12 hours, he came by every night, stayed until some ungodly hour, and then left a few hours before sunrise, rinse and repeat. Herself along with the other night shift nurses were starting to get annoyed with the way the young hero seemed to ignore his physical needs in favor of staying with his mentor. </p><p>“God, I wish I knew that boy’s parents so I could at least try to threaten him into getting some rest.” April rolled her eyes fondly before walking back to the nurse’s station to grab her jacket.</p><p>Silently, they entered the room. April carefully put the jacket over the young man’s shoulders while James picked up the mess the teenager has made. James shook his head in slight disappointment when he noticed that the hero had been doing his homework while visiting his mentor. Which only showed that the hero really was spending far too much time in the hospital if he didn’t have time to do his homework at home. </p><p>April shook her head quietly at that, her heart aching at the way the young man held onto his mentors’ hand. </p><p>It was a pitiful sight. To see their hero, who had been defending them for the past 10 years, bedridden with a tube down his throat. </p><p>April had been a nurse for a long time, going onto almost 15 years at that point, James was almost as experienced as her, with 13 years under his belt. And for the last 10 years, working as the night shift at the city’s primary trauma center, they had treated Spider-man long enough where they were practically his assigned nurses. It was normal to see the hero at the hospital every once in a while, it was rare, but it happened every once in a while. Every time, he would stay there long enough to get treated, maybe overnight, and by the time the sun came up, he was long gone. </p><p>Most of the time, Spider-man was almost a nuisance when he was a patient, always cracking annoying jokes or having problems with his IVs and medicine. </p><p>He was still a nuisance, they always had problems with his skin healing around his iv, or the medicine not being strong enough. Only this time, he was silent.</p><p>She looked on with pity in her eyes as she looked at their hero and his protégé. Spider-man had long been stripped of his costume, the only thing that kept him noticeably different from the other patients were the guards at the doorway and the small towel that covered the upper portion of his face. Only the head doctor, also Spider-man’s unofficial personal doctor, was allowed to move the towel for a checkup. Other than that, he looked like any other comatose patient. </p><p>There was a scoff of annoyance. </p><p>“This kid,” James shook his head in disapproval,” based on all of the chemistry homework, he’s a sophomore, too young to be doing this type of work if you ask me.” April scowled and hummed in agreement as she checked on the hero’s iv's and medicine.</p><p>“Well I don’t know if you noticed James, but Spider-man was probably around the same age when he started, only difference is that he was by himself.” That only made James scowl turn into a full-on frown. </p><p>“Sounds like both of them are idiots in that case.” She managed to turn her bark of laughter into a quiet chuckle.</p><p>“You got that right.” With a grumble, April replaced the hero’s iv, adjusted the saline drip before giving the hero a reassuring pat on the forearm. With a jerk of her head, the two of them exited the room. </p><p>“Do you think he’s going to wake up?” April hummed in response. </p><p>In all of her time, the only time Spider-man stayed for a decent amount of time was when he broke his collar bone while fighting the Vulture. Even then, he stayed for a few days before disappearing. </p><p>This time was clearly different. It had already been almost three weeks without a single sign of him waking up. The hero still reacted to outside stimuli, he twitched when they pricked his fingers, sometimes he even reacted to voices, but he still almost refused to open his eyes. They fixed his broken bones, straightened out his fingers again, and helped him replenish his blood volume, all to no avail.</p><p>“I don’t know. But I sure hope he does, I almost miss his stupid jokes.” That gave James a good laugh. </p><p>“Sure, you do.” The two of them went off to do their rounds at that. </p><p>Honestly, April missed hearing the hero’s voice, he was a little ball of energy that reminded her of her own children. He annoyed the living shit out of her but she still cared about the little shit. </p><p>Now all she wanted to hear his voice.</p><p>She even misses his stupid laugh.</p><p>Which was saying a lot. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>